Un Nuevo Cambio
by eyita
Summary: El amor es la fuente,de la magia, no la magia fuente del amor
1. El Comienzo

Capitulo 1

Eran las 6:15 a.m. unos ojos verde esmeralda mostraban desesperación, ella de 21 años estudiante de periodismo, esperaba impaciente el autobús que la llevaría a la universidad central de Tokio; Sakura como se llamaba era delgada, de piel blanca y suave, su cabellos era castaño largo con las puntas casi doradas, era muy bonita solo que no degustaba arreglarse demasiado, por lo que la mayoría de las veces pasaba inadvertida por los niños,

**Por Fin llego el autobús** dijo, y comenzó a correr la fila de los que iban a subir, cuando se agarro del barandal del bus, vio en su mente a ese mismo bus en un accidente muy grave.

**¿Qué es esto? ** Se pregunto ella cuando se detuvo en la puerta.

**Señorita, muévase por favor- ** decía una voz de la persona que venia detrás de ella en la fila.

Sakura empezó a caminar muy confundida, había tenido una extraña premonición, nunca en su vida había tenido una, pero tuvo una sensación muy extraña.

En el trayecto de la ruta del autobús, sakura había olvidado lo de la premonición, iba leyendo y a su vez oía música (yo lo hago), de pronto un conductor imprudente se metió en la vía del autobús, el chofer del autobús tuvo que hacer una maniobra para no estrellarse con el auto, el autobús empezó a voltearse, Sakura reconoció el accidente porque era el mismo de su premonición, tuvo mucho miedo, fue tanto el miedo que deseo que todo se detuviera, en ese momento no escucho ruido alguno, a lo que abrió sus ojos y asombrada encontró que todo estaba detenido las personas estaban por el aire, el bus estaba inclinado y los carros a su alrededor no se movían, estaba estáticos.

**QUE ESTA PASANDO! ** Grito ella y empezó a temblar de miedo

**No te asustes** le dijo una voz, suave, cuando se volteó a ver era una mujer que vestía una túnica blanca, que irradiaba una luz impresionante, el cabello negro, como si fuera mas brillante y unos bellos ojos verdes.

**Mamá? Eres Tú? **

**Así es hija mía- ** le decía Nadeshiko madre de Sakura que murió cuando ella tenia tres años.

**Qué paso mamá, por que estas aquí. Que paso con el bus, ESTOY MUERTA?**

**No hija, no estas muerta, solo es que tu verdadero poder ha empezado a despertar, la magia de tu corazón, detuvo el tiempo, y tus facultades de premonición han aparecido.**

**Mamá, no entiendo, magia?**

**Hija siento no poder decirte más, es tu destino y tu eres la encargada de encontrarlo, toma solo puedo ayudarte esta vez, recita estas palabras y el accidente puede ser evitado.**

La madre de sakura comenzó a desaparecer.

**Mama no me dejes, no otra vez- ** empezó a sollozar Sakura

_Hija nunca te abandono, en el fondo de tu corazón ese recuerdo es el que me mantiene unida a ti._ Y desapareció en una luz tan fuerte que Sakura no pudo ver.

En sus ojos había tristeza, pero también una determinación que la empezaba a embargar y una preocupación sobre su futuro.

"_las estrellas, el sol y la luna entréguenme parte de su energía, el suelo, el agua, el aire y la luz bríndenme su poder retrocedan el tiempo y no dejen que el destino determine el futuro de estas personas, hagan que lo que fue no vaya a ser" _

Al abrir sus ojos, noto que el bus había hecho una parada en el paradero, y que el auto que iba a toda velocidad paso sin problema, estaba feliz por que había evitado una tragedia, pero temerosa de lo que su futuro le deparaba.

Llegó tarde a la universidad, iba corriendo cuando vio una niña muy linda que la llamaba en el salón donde debía ver clases, afortunadamente no había llegado el profesor

**SAKURA! POR ACÁ ** la llamaba la niña

**Tomoyo, Que haces acá? **Le pregunto sakura un poco confundida de verla en su salón y también por los sucesos anteriores

**Sakura esta materia es obligatoria para todas las carreras, por eso se ve con alumnos de diferentes facultades, ** le recordó Tomoyo

**Ahhh lo había olvidado** decía sakura

Tomoyo era le mejor amiga de Sakura desde que tenían 10 años la conocía muy bien, y sabía lo despistada que era, Tomoyo era una de las niñas mas populares de la universidad , por que era muy bonita, tenia el pelo negro, casi violeta, ojos negros, con destellos azules, y tenia una linda figura, ese día llevaba unos jean descocido en la rodilla, un top azul cielo, una camisa blanca sobre el top, chaqueta, zapatos y bolso azul casi de la misma tonalidad de el top.

Sakura a su vez, llevaba unos jeas clásicos, un suéter cuello bandeja rosa, zapatos y bolso rosa.

Se pusieron a charlar sobre lo que tenían que hacer luego de clases, Sakura estaba distraída, cuando entro un joven muy apuesto, ya lo habían visto antes, todas las niñas de la universidad estaban detrás de sus huesitos (así le decimos por acá a andar detrás de alguien) pero el era demasiado serio, no sonreía mucho y no le prestaba atención a ninguna de las niñas.

**Se llama Li Shaoran- ** le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura que también se había quedado embobada con el muchacho, a lo que se sonrojo, y trato ocultarlo con una falsa indignación

**Tu muy bien sabes que a mi no me gusta ningún muchacho y no tengo planes de querer alguno- **_pero con el hasta me enamoro, QUE ESTAS PENSANDO _ Se decía Sakura

Shaoran se sento detrás de ella, el llevaba unos jeas gastados, camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, tenis café, y su pelo castaño oscuro revuelto que con sus ojos hacían un conjunto precioso, llevaba una colonia que dejaba a las niñas enloquecidas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sakura.

El profesor llego en ese momento, la clase era sobre el imperio Romano, sus emperadores y sus etapas, Sakura estaba muy distraída pensando en los acontecimientos de la mañana, cosa que el profesor noto

**Señorita, me puede hacer el favor de explicarme como fue el gobierno de Tarquino y que paso en la época de su mandato?**

Sakura no tenía ni idea, y así se lo hizo saber al profesor

**Lo siento mucho profesor no estaba prestando atención a su clase** dijo e hizo una reverencia de disculpa por su falta.

**Señorita si va a llenar una silla solo por llenarla, entonces háganos el favor de no volver a la clase, gente como usted retrasa el objetivo de la universidad y nos hace un gran daño a todos, tanto a sus compañeros como a sus profesores.**

Sakura sentía la cara roja de la vergüenza y de la rabia que sentía, en ese momento los libros del profesor volaron y se estrellaron contra la pared, ella sabía que fue ella la que lo hizo, empezó a asustarse otra vez por que no quería que todos se dieran cuenta, entonces volvió a detenerse el tiempo.

**Otra vez, esto solo me pasa cuando estoy asustada** se dijo en voz alta, se levanto de su puesto y recogió los libros, luego de eso, pensó como hago para que no se den cuenta y que el tiempo siga normalmente.

**Deberías decir RETURN ** dijo una voz detrás de ella, Sakura se asusto mucho y aun mas cuando se dio cuenta de quien le hablaba era Li Shaoran

**S se se supone que todos estaban detenidos por el tiempo como es que tu no? ** Pregunto ella algo temerosa.

**Es cierto, pero solo las almas sin magia se detienen con el tiempo, las que poseemos magia no. ** Contesto el

**Es decir que tu también posees magia? ** Pregunto ella un poco mas tranquila

**Si, herede de mis ancestros, la magia, manejo al igual que tu el tiempo, los elementos esenciales, y también manejo los objetos a mi antojo, soy LI SHAORAN, hago parte de uno de los clanes mas importantes de China y próximo líder ** dijo el

**Ya sabía tu nombre eres muy popular en la escuela, KINOMOTO SAKURA un placer, ** ** hasta hoy se que poseo magia, parece que puedo detener el tiempo, tengo facultades de premonición, y ahora esto** recordando lo de los libros.

**Es decir que nunca has entrenado tu magia, pero si tú presencia mágica es muy fuerte.**

**Si tú lo dices, **dijo algo confundida Sakura _ no sabia que se podían sentir presencias mágicas._

**Tienes un gran poder deberías entrenarlo, si quieres puedo ayudarte a entrenar tu magia** dijo Shaoran

**En serio? ** Pregunto Sakura con un tono de felicidad

**Claro que si, es posible. ** Dijo el _ que me pasa con ella por que la trato con tanta famiiaridad, nunca había tratado a nadie así _ pensaba

**Es un trato-** ella extendió su mano, Shaoran también la tendió y estrecharon sus manos, en ese momento un corrientaza de energía diferente recorrió el cuerpo de los muchachos

**Que fue eso? ** Dijeron los dos al tiempo

**No lo se** volvieron a repetir, Sakura rió ante la situación tan cómica, shaoran solo frunció el ceño

**Te espero mañana en mi casa, esta es la dirección, empezaremos el entrenamiento.** Dijo el. ** Ahora si debes decir return**

**Return! ** Dijo ella, no sin antes haberse acomodado en su puesto otra vez

**_Vaya funciona _** pensó ella

SE ENCONTRARON POR FIN! Decía la mujer

ASI ES AHORA ES EL TURNO DE ELLOS DE RESOLVER LOS PROBLEMAS QUE SE AVECINAN Dijo el hombre

Y DESCUBRIR EL SECRETO EN SUS CORAZONES Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Al terminar clases Shaoran se acercó a Sakura

**Adiós Kinomoto, nos vemos mañana**

**Adiós Li, no te preocupes ahí estaré, ** lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que sonrojo a Shaoran y turbo un poco _ que es lo que me pasa con ella, siento algo muy extraño, por que con ella no puedo ser el chico frió y serio como trato a las demás, no puede gustarme, no puede volver a pasarme, ya sufrí por alguien y prometí no volver a enamorarme_

Algunas chicas miraban a Sakura con envidia, por que había conseguido que Shaoran Li le hablara cosa que ninguna había logrado.

**Sakura, que es eso de nos vemos mañana Li? ** Pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisa picara

**Hee... nada Tomy, lo que pasa es que Li se ofreció a ayudarme en algunos asuntos que tengo que resolver. ** A Sakura no le gustaba decirle mentiras a su mejor amiga, pero este tema nuevo no sabía como decírselo por que no sabía como reaccionaria.

**Sakura? **

**No, Tomoyo, se ofreció a ayudarme con esta materia para que no me vuelvan a regañar jejejejeje, mejor vamos a desayunar que ya tengo muchísima hambre. **

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente era sábado, así que no tenían clases, Sakura se dirigió a la casa de Shaoran

**Guau! Esta es la casa, parece un castillo es inmensa **decía ella algo asombrada por que la casa de Shaoran era una mansión inmensa, timbró en un intercomunicador que había en la reja

**Buenos días a sus órdenes.** Le dijo una voz por el intercomunicador.

**Buenos días, busco a Li Shaoran, soy Kinomoto Sakura **decía ella a la voz

**Siga por favor, ** le respondió la voz

Al entrar Sakura quedo aun mas asombrada, la case era inmensa y era muy lujosa

**Esto es inmenso, debe vivir mucha gente acá, ** decía ella en voz alta

**No solo vivo, yo, y Wei el mayordomo, aparte de los empleados, mi familia vive en Hong Kong **

**Pero es muy grande, no te aburre vivir solo? **Pregunto ella** ahh ya se, tu novia te hace compañía, por eso no te sientes tan solito? **

**No tengo novia y no me aburro solo ** decía el

**Ahh entiendo no te gustan las niñas, no te preocupes no te juzgo, ya encontraras al niño de tus sueños **

**El que no tenga novia no significa que me gusten los niños, me gustan las niñas pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para tener una novia, mis obligaciones no me lo permiten**

_Quien le habrá roto el corazón? _ Pensaba ella

**Y tu novio? ** Pregunto el

**Ahh no tengo novio** decía ella recordando por que no lo tenia, a decir verdad desde aquella vez que alguien le rompió el corazón no quería enamorarse por no sufrir

**Ósea que te gustan las niñas? ** Pregunto el con una sonrisa

A Sakura le impresiono que el tenia una sonrisa muy linda, lo que la hizo sonrojar

**Vaya! Sabes sonreír, a decir verdad te ves bien, y a tu pregunta no me gustan las niñas, me gustan los niños, pero al igual que tu no tengo tiempo para un novio **dijo ella

Los dos se empezaron a reír, por que se dieron cuenta de lo ridículas de sus respuestas, Wei el mayordomo al sentir las risas, salio de la cocina a ver un espectáculo que nunca creyó poder ver, a su joven amo riendo como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

_Esto si es algo que no se ve todos los días, que pensara la señora Ielan cuando le cuente que por primera vez en lo que llevo trabajando con el joven Li es la primera vez que lo veo reír de manera sincera, me pregunto ¿acaso será ella? Debo hablar con la señora _ pensaba el buen mayordomo

**Bueno a entrenar por que a eso viniste verdad? **Pregunto Shaoran luego de dejar de reírse.

**Si! Pero como empezamos? **Pregunto ella

**Bueno para empezar debemos reconocer que tipo de magia posees, existen dos tipos de magia, la primera la magia espiritual, las personas que la poseen pueden ver espíritus, leer la mente, todo el trabajo mental, son capaces de controlar las mentes de otros, a su vez tienen facultades de premonición y clarividencia. Por otro lado la magia terrenal, es aquella donde puedes utilizar los elementos de la naturaleza a tu antojo, entre ellos, los mas importantes, tales como el aire, el agua, el fuego y la tierra, puedes producir muchas cosas con tu mente todo lo imaginable es posible, es un poder muy completo, yo poseo este tipo de magia, existen personas que pueden utilizar los dos tipos de magia, esos son los mas grandes hechiceros. **Decía Shaoran

**Bueno yo se que puedo manejar el tiempo, mover objetos y facultades de premonición, eso quiere decir que puedo utilizar los dos? **Pregunto

**Es posible,** dijo el dubitativamente

**Pero como hago para controlarlos? ** Pregunto ella impacientemente

**Que sentiste cuando detuviste el tiempo la primera vez?**

**Bueno muchísimo miedo por el accidente, luego en el salón también sentí miedo, por que todos se fueran a dar cuenta,**

**Y cuando tiraste los libros?**

**Rabia, por la vergüenza y el mal rato que me hizo pasar el profesor **

**Bueno entonces tus sentimientos son un factor decisivo para el manejo de tus poderes. A que le tienes miedo?**

**Bueno generalmente a los fantasmas, las películas de terror ** decía ella, cuando volteo a ver a Shaoran se encontró con un espectro en frente de ella, era muy feo, tenía el rostro desfigurado

**AHHHHH! ** Gritó ella

**El miedo hace que detengas el tiempo, **luego de desaparecer el fantasma que había creado, y apuntando en una libreta, en ese momento esa libreta salio volando y se estrello en contra de una pared, al voltear a ver el por que de eso, vio a Sakura algo histérica

**NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME EN TU VIDA!** Grito ella algo molesta por el susto que recibió

**Pero bueno era para saber que dependiendo del miedo, puedes detener el tiempo** decía el con cara inocente

**Pero la próxima vez avísame y así estoy prevenida **ya mas calmada

**Pero si te prevengo, no te asustarías? ** **Es mejor sin que lo supieras, además como te pusiste de mal genio, también salio a relucir el poder de mover cosas, eso es bueno,** decía el en tono conciliador (se nota que estudio derecho jejejeje)

**El problema ahora no es como los tengo es poder manejarlos, como lo hago?**


	2. La Venganza

CAPITULO 3 APRENDIENDO A CONTROLAR MIS PODERES

**Notas de su autora:**

Me he dado cuenta que no soy tan bruta, cosa que me alegra por que esto de vivir en la red y conocer todo esto es difícil.

Por otro lado noto que tuve un review, algo nuevo por que pensé que era muy MALA pero luego lo volví a leer y me di cuenta que no lo soy… tanto.

Este es el tercer capítulo, no los hago tan largos por que cuando leo fic con capítulos largos me duermo, así que si alguno sufre del mismo mal, esta es la solución. (Parezco vendedora jejeje)

**-No dije que fuera tan f a c i l Kinomoto ** sonreía Shaoran, por todas las cosas que sabía ella tenía que pasar para controlar sus poderes, por que el las había pasado ya

**-No importa estoy llena de energía y se que podré **decía ella con una determinación capaz de hacer mover hasta una montaña

**-Bueno siendo así, comencemos! Primero debes aprender el origen de la magia, recuerda que quien no conoce el pasado esta condenado a repetirlo, luego debes entrenarte físicamente por que tu cuerpo debe tener la energía necesaria para poder desarrollar hechizos y después las pruebas de encuentros con otros magos, ahí debes demostrar tu fortaleza y el dominio de tus poderes, es una buena manera de controlarlos y conocer nuevas técnicas**

**Es como mucho trabajo ** desanimándose un poco** pero lo lograre **

**Bueno vamos a la biblioteca**, **ahí te daré los libros que tienes que leer ** dijo Shaoran

**Libros? Leer? Y como haré con todo el trabajo de la Universidad ya bastante tengo créeme ** dijo el algo contrariada

**Te dije que no era fácil, pero te van a gustar son muy buenos y entretenidos** en ese momento iban entrando a la biblioteca, Sakura no presto mucha atención por que iba preocupada por todo lo dicho por Li - _Si hubiese sabido que me tocaba estudiar mas de lo normal me hubiese quedado callada y aguantándome la rabia de lo que me dijo el profesor- _ pesaba Sakura cuando un ruido seco la saco de su mente al voltear se encontró con 3 libros muy "voluminosos" ** eso es lo que quieres que lea? Para cuando debo leerlos? Pregunto Sakura, ** pensando que ni en un millón de años terminaría de leerlos.

**En tres días tiene que estar leídos, y debes traer un ensayo para comprobar que si lo hiciste** le dijo Shaoran muy serio

**TRES DIAS! Perdiste el juicio, tengo exámenes esta semana** aseguro ella bastante preocupada

**Sabes que te sería útil en este momento?** Le dijo el a Sakura con una cara muy inocente

**No que me sería útil en este momento **esperanzada que Li decidiera no hacerla leer esos tres libros en tres días

**Tu poder de manejar el tiempo, pero que lastima… aun no sabes por eso DEBES LEER LOS LIBROS y si quieres mi ayuda tienes que cumplir con las tareas y trabajos que se te designan sin quejarte, yo los leí cuando tenia 7 años y me dieron solo dos días **decía Shaoran en burla por la cara de Sakura y en serio por que a el si le había tocado leerlos en dos días (lo que quieres es sacarse la espinita, es como cuando a uno lo ponen a hacer unos trabajos en la bien hij… y sabe que el profesor te lo manda a hacer por que a el se lo mandaron a hacer)

**No, gracias por tu apoyo sincero, Li, agradezco seas un buen maestro, eres una AMARGADO! ** Le dijo Sakura algo picada por la respuesta de Shaoran

**A quien le llamas amargado? ** Pregunto Li algo divertido** prefiero ser amargado a cobarde**

**YO NO SOY NINGUNA COBARDE!** Grito sakura algo molesta por la constante burla de Li

**Entonces demuéstralo, realiza la tarea y bien hecha y así callaras mis palabras, y ahora vamos a ver como estas de estado físico, imagino habrás traído ropa deportiva** decía mirando el atuendo de Sakura el cual no pensaba se veía mal pero si inútil para la ejercitarse

Sakura llevaba un pantalón color beige, una camisa azul y botas café de tacón aguja y terminadas en punta

**Tú no me dijiste nada de ropa deportiva, **dijo ella algo perspicaz por que había hecho que el joven Li el tan serio Li cometiera un error.

**Pero era obvio si te dije que íbamos a entrenar,** el no podía creerlo acababa de cometer un gran error, no le había dicho que los entrenamientos también se componían de pruebas físicas, el, el que se bufaba de ser superior y sabérselas todas había cometido un error, pero no iba a demostrar que así había sido, (hombres… ni siquiera yo los entiendo… aunque que mujer los entiende solo es quererlos)

**Pero yo no traje ropa de ejercicios, ¿Qué hacemos? Podríamos practicar otro día cuando venga con la indumentaria adecuada Y TU ME DIGAS LO QUE DEBO TRAER **dijo ella molesta por que no tenia por que pagar los errores de el, aunque algo confundida por que el dijo entrenamiento de magia de pronto, era obvio haber traído algo más cómodo.

**Ni creas que te vas a escapar tan fácil, ahora mira esto es posible que si aprendes algo puedas a llegar a hacerlo **Shaoran cerró sus ojos y de la nada apreció un conjunto de ropa deportiva y zapatos casualmente de la talla de Sakura (¿Qué cómo lo hizo?... pues con magia como más, no vuelvan a hacer preguntas tontas)

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que veía como lo había hecho, podría hacerlo ella, por que si era así leería todos los libros del mundo con tal de dominar sus poderes.

**Detrás de esa puerta esta el baño cámbiate y empezamos **dijo el castaño

Sakura tomó la ropa y se dirigió al baño aun algo sorprendida, después de unos minutos salio **Li tu crees que yo pueda utilizar ese poder? ** Pregunto ella ansiosa de que respondiera es pregunta.

**A decir verdad no se, este poder se determina por el deseo de el mago, es un poder muy fuerte y difícil de controlar, aun no te puedo decir que poseas ese don, pero creo que aun nos falta cosas en ti por descubrir, ahora vamos** salio de la habitación y se dirigieron a un gimnasio que estaba en la casa.

**OYE ESTO ES INMENSO! **Decía sakura que no dejaba de mirar y curiosear todo_ guárdalo en tu memoria para después contárselo a Tomoyo, esta casa es aun mas grande que la de ella, me pregunto ¿que harán sus padres para tener todo esto?_

**Empecemos por ejercicios de resistencia, luego pasaremos a velocidad, y depuse determinaremos tu rutina.** Decía Li serio como siempre.

**Por fin algo de diversión yo que pensé que todo iba a ser estudios ** decía ella alegremente.

Li sonrió, ese entrenamiento la iba a dejar exhausta y se quejaría al final como todas las mujeres (a decir verdad yo no me quejo por los ejercicios, me quejo del dolor que da después de haber hecho ejercicios)

Llevaban 4 horas de haber empezado, Li estaba asombrado, en los ejercicios de resistencia Sakura los había realizado todos y en un muy buen tiempo casi igual que el, en velocidad quedó con la boca abierta era rápida solo a tres milésimas de segundo que su record y eso es difícil considerando todos sus logros y medallas en atletismo.

**Vaya Kinomoto, me sorprendiste, eres muy buena con los ejercicios, ahora creo que deberíamos practicar juntos tenemos casi el mismo nivel así que harás los mismos ejercicios que yo, 15 kilómetros diarios, artes marciales y cardio al final** dijo el esperando algún reclamo de ella.

**Muy bien dijo ella, a decir verdad ya realizo esos entrenamientos, corro 13 kilómetros diarios y realizó artes marciales desde los 5 años, pero no hago cardio, hago aeróbicos** dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante_ que piensa que no voy a poder pues no ya se le quita esa arrogancia que se trae._

**Entonces debes correr dos Km. mas y ya deja los aeróbicos a las mujeres les encanta** dijo el sarcásticamente

**QUE TE… ** **LO SIENTO EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO SEÑOR PASEN AL COMEDOR** interrumpió Wei a Sakura que se le saltaba la vena.

En el comedor estuvieron en silencio…. **Por que eres tan amargado** pregunto Sakura al menos deseosa de saber por que se comportaba así con las mujeres.

**No soy amargado es solo que no me gusta entablar amistades, que a la final no te aportan nada. Por que eres tu tan enojona?**

**No soy enojona, es que no siempre se puede estar de buen genio y a mi me molesta ver gente destilando felicidad, o hipocresía, quiero que la gente me conozca como soy y así evitarme problemas. ** Dijo ella, _ pero no siempre fui así_ pensó, quiso decirlo pero no le pareció adecuado, dado el caso que tenían un día de conocerse y aunque sentía confianza en el son cosas que no le gustaba comentar.

**Entiendo lo que quieres decir, TU TAMBIEN ERES UNA AMRGADA vaya pensé que éramos pocos en el planeta** dijo Li con una sonrisa_ perfecto ahora parezco un quinceañero que sonríe por todo, es como cuando estaba ella _pensaba el castaño.

**Así qua aceptas que eres un amargado, bueno si es así yo también lo acepto, pero cada amagado tiene una razón para serlo** dijo ella bajito, pero el la alcanzo a escuchar

**Cual es tu razón Kinomoto** pregunto el

**Sin temor a equivocarme creo que la misma que tu** dijo ella con un semblante triste

Shaoran sintió una opresión en el pecho a decir verdad no le importaban mucho las mujeres, pero ella lo hacia sentir diferente, y no le gustaba la sensación. ** Es decir un desamor ** dijo

**Así es, ** dijo ella _ ¿Quién te rompió el corazón Shaoran? _Quería hacer la pregunta, pero sabía que ay veces es mejor no agregar sal a la herida, por que siempre dolía más sino lo supiera ella

**RECUERDOS SAKURA **

**_Te quiero los sabías? Dijo ella a ese joven de bellos ojos grises y cabello azul, con los ojos cristalinizados, tenía ganas de llorar pero estaba siendo fuerte_**

**_Pero yo no te quiero, es mejor dejar las cosas aquí, estoy enamorado de alguien más y me di cuenta que no eres tu, a decir verdad, nunca te quise, ni te querré, eras como un trofeo que necesitaba ganar y demostrar que yo pude conquistar tu corazón ahora no me sirves -Dijo el con una sonrisa _**

**_Keny, como fuiste capaz de jugar con mis sentimientos - Dijo ella con una lagrima rebelde que escapo de su ojo, no quería llorar, pero la verdad dolía demasiado._**

**_Lo siento Sakura eras la sensación del momento ya perdiste el valor luego de que te entregaras a mi yo, dijo el joven dándose media vuelta y saliendo dejando a al ojiverde hecha una mar de lagrimas y destrozada, algo que la marco por unos años y la convirtió en lo que era ahora, alguien demasiado molesta con la vida que no reía como antes y vivía siempre de mal humor._**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO SAKURA **

**Kinomoto, Kinomoto ¡KINOMOTO DESPIETA! **Grito Shaoran sacando de ensimismamiento en que andaba ella,

**Lo siento** **me distraje ** dijo ella con una sonrisa algo falsa, el sabía que estaba triste sus ojos se lo demostraban, pero ¿Quién era el para preguntárselo? Si mas que nadie sabia lo que era cargar con una tristeza en el corazón por el desamor.

**RECUERDO SHAORAN**

_No lo entiendo, estábamos bien por que me dices esto ahora, que sabes mis sentimientos hacía ti** tu sabes que te amo y que lo daría todo por ti- Dijo el chico**_

_**Lo se Shaoran, pero para mi fuiste diversión como los demás chicos, ya perdiste el encanto y tengo que seguir con mi vida, era una joven hermosa, de larga y abundante cabellera rubia y unos preciosos ojos negros, que miraba a Shaoran con una sonrisa cruel, fue bueno mientras duro dijo ella, y se fue riendo muy fuerte.**_

_**El se quedo ahí sintiendo como surgía en su cuerpo una furia incontrolable y ya no iba a ser el mismo crédulo de siempre ahora era alguien frió y muy desconfiado.**_

**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE SHAORAN**

**Algún día seremos amigos y me lo contaras** pregunto Sakura algo temerosa que el fuera algo grosero

**Solo si tu me cuentas tu desamor yo te cuento el mío, y así podremos decir que somos amigos, yo no tengo muchos amigos creo que uno y no sabes como lo odio, ** dijo el divertido

**Si lo odias no debería ser tu amigo ** dijo ella contrariada

**Cuando lo conozcas sabrás por que no me lo puedo quitar de encima, y entenderás también por que lo odio** dijo el** es el único que sabe como avergonzarme ** dijo el soltando un suspiro

**Te entiendo perfectamente, Tomoyo es mi mejor y casi única amiga, me conoce demasiado bien y también sabe exactamente como avergonzarme ** dijo ella

**Vaya si que somos patéticos, son nuestros mejores amigos y nos quejamos de ellos ** dijo el levantando una ceja y sonriendo

**Si que malos amigos somos, no deberíamos seguir considerándonos sus amigos, pero es que a veces son… INTUITIVOS **dijeron los 2 al tiempo y se volvieron a reír

**Vaya serían una pareja perfecta **dijo ella

Los dos sonrieron con malicia

**Qué estas pensando Li? ** Dijo Sakura son una sonrisita perversa

**Espero que lo mismo que tu Kinomoto** dijo el con su sonrisa maquiavélica

**Sakura, si vamos a buscar venganza de nuestros mejores amigos y vamos a trabajar como equipo deberías llamarme por mi nombre** dijo ella decidida

**Shaoran, si es por el placer de ver a Eriol Hiragisawa algo avergonzado hasta admito que me llames por mi nombre** dijo el dándole la mano a Sakura la cual la estrecho, sintiendo otra vez ese corrientaza de la vez anterior

**QUE RAYOS ES ESO, no ha sido la primera vez lo puedes explicar S H A O R A N?**

**La verdad no tengo idea, así que evitemos darnos las manos me dio escalofrío si es solo cuando nos damos la mano, no me imagino en otra situación ** dijo el algo asustado.

**Esta bien, que vamos a hacer con el problema Hiragisawa- Daidoji? ** Preguntó ella

**Sakura, la venganza es un plato que se come frío y se me esta ocurriendo un buen plan para avergonzarlos a ellos ** dijo el

Han pasado más de tres meses de entrenamiento, Sakura ha sido una excelente estudiante, que ha aprendido a dominar sus poderes perfectamente, gracias a Shaoran, se han vuelto muy amigos y se ven casi a diario, los dos se han vuelto un poco mas abiertos y menos cascarrabias, el plan Hiragisawa- Daidoji llevaba un mes en practica, los dos por sus medios habían averiguado los gustos de los otros sobre el sexo opuesto, y se habían dado cuenta que en verdad si eran la pareja perfecta, solo hacia falta que se conocieran, pero no podían presentarlos ellos por que se darían cuenta que había gato encerrado.

**No se me ocurre nada para hacer que se conozcan! ** Grito Sakura luego de estar pensándolo en casa de Li toda la tarde ** a ti que se te ocurre Shaoran? ** Pregunto

**La verdad Sakura, soy como malo en temas del corazón y no se me ocurre como unirlos** dijo el algo decepcionado

**Se acerca el día de los enamorados, no sería buena idea que les dejaran anónimos de un enamorado secreto al otro y luego reunirlos en algún lugar público y que ustedes estén ahí comiendo celebrando el día ** dijo Wei muy tranquilo

**Es una muy buena idea esa forma de reunirlos, pero nosotros celebrando el día, no creo que se traguen eso, si ni siquiera somos nada, además si tuviéramos algo ellos serian los primeros en saberlo** dijo sakura algo apenada con la loca idea de Wei

**Pero es que también se celebra el día de la amistad ustedes son amigos y quisieron compartir un rato o salir ** dijo Wei quien se impacientaba con la lentitud de estos al no reconocer ese sentimiento que se tenían.

**Si pero Wei, es complicado por que Eriol sabe que no me gusta celebrar esas fechas y va a creer que tenemos algo** dijo Shaoran algo apenado

**YA SE! Tengo una brillante idea, diremos que fuimos a tomar algo y que se nos olvido que era San Valentín, ellos saben que somos despistados, que fuimos a celebrar que aprobé la materia en la que supuestamente tu me estas ayudando,** **Tomoyo no sospechara por que sabe que soy demasiado despistada,** **así que quedaremos por fuera de toda sospecha** dijo ella triunfante.

**Ese es un buen plan, así no quedaremos como enamorados y pasando el ridículo nosotros, ** dijo Li con una sonrisa maliciosa

**Me asombra que podamos tener tanta capacidad para vengarnos, no quiero saber que nos harán cuando se enteren que fuimos nosotros** dijo ella

**Que más que agradecernos, por este bello plan que aparte de darnos una satisfacción a nosotros, reuniremos almas gemelas es muy beneficiosos para las partes** dijo el de lo mas tranquilo

**El mundo esta cambiando Shaoran Li hablando de almas gemelas, a propósito donde esta la tuya ** pregunto Sakura muy picadamente

**No creo que tenga una alma gemela esperando por mi, estoy resignado a estar solo por el resto de mi vida **dijo el riendo y con aire de victima** y tu alma gemela? **Pregunto el devolviendo el golpe

**A diferencia tuya la mía debe estar en algún lado y aparecerá en cualquier momento ** dijo ella con bastante confianza

**Suerte en la búsqueda, espero que no la dejes perder por tenerla al frente y mirar a todos lados** dijo el algo triste, sentía tristeza cuando pensaba en ella con otro _por que me siento así, Sakura es mi amiga y no siento nada mas que amistad por ella, deben ser celos de amigos, espero jamás deje de ser mi amiga estos meses me ha ayudado mucho._

**No te preocupes Shaoran no lo voy a perder, es mas para que veas que soy muy, pero muy buena persona te ayudare a buscar la tuya** dijo ella, _por que siento que no puedo dejar de sur tu amiga, no siento nada mas por ti que cariño de amigos, me molestaría saber que me abandonas por una novia y dejaras nuestra amistad, pero tengo que demostrarte que aunque nos hayan roto el corazón el amor existe y hay que salir a luchar por el._

La siguiente fase del plan se puso en marcha Sakura enviaba e-mails a Eriol de su admiradora secreta, también enviaba regalos y bellos poemas, a Eriol le pico la curiosidad y quería saber quien era esa misteriosa mujer que conocía sus gustos y sus afinidades, tanto se obsesiono que no dejaba de pensar el ella y cuando la conocería, a su vez Shaoran enviaba flores, regalos, chocolates y un CD grabado donde Eriol tocaba el piano, ella al comienzo estaba desconfiada, luego le dio furia no conocer su admirador, pero después tenia esa curiosidad, mezclada con un sentimiento que no puedo descubrir

**Sakura, ese admirador, me tiene loca, me envía cosas, regalos, y me asombra que sepa mis gustos y que además toque el piano, me parece el hombre perfecto** decía tomoyo quien se había acostado boca arriba en la cama de Sakura, quien tenia unas ganas enormes de reírse pero no podía descubrirse no ahora que faltaba tan poco para el día final

**Tomoyo, la verdad es que no se que aconsejarte, me parece perfecto que por fin conozcas a alguien que te quiera y a quien le puedas corresponder, solo espero que no sepas desaprovechar la oportunidad ** dijo Sakura con un semblante serio (era para aguantar la risa)

**Cada vez mas te pareces a Li, siempre serio y nunca sonriendo, de verdad el que anda con la miel algo se le pega, ¿cómo van las clases con el? **Pregunto Tomoyo

**Muy bien hicimos una apuesta que si pasaba la materia el tenia que invitarme a comer, así que estoy poniendo mi mejor empeño ** dijo Sakura_ listo así se creerá por que fuimos a comer al restaurante y no pensara que fue nuestra idea jejejeje _

A su vez Eriol estaba reunido con Shaoran practicando artes marciales

**Y si es muy fea y no me gusta en persona como hago** dijo Eriol

**Tú sabes muy bien que tu vida privada no me interesa para nada Eriol, así que sigamos el combate, si es muy fea, pues ese será tu castigo por tratar de andar con todas las mujeres ** dijo Shaoran mas serio de lo habitual, la verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse

**Vaya acabas de hacerme una bromas, quien eres y que le hiciste a Shaoran ** pregunto Eriol divertido** esto no tendrá que ver con cierta castaña de unos bellísimos ojos verdes por la cual has dejado a ese refunfuñón Shaoran atrás **

**Eriol te lo he dicho desde que conociste a Sakura ella y yo solo somos amigos y así seremos siempre así que ni intentes meter ideas en mi cabeza porque no te va a funcionar** decía Shaoran tranquilo

**Si tu lo dices….** Era muy complicado para Eriol que Shaoran le contara sus sentimientos, estuvo de acuerdo que entre ellos solo había amistad Shaoran _se pone nervioso cuando una mujer l gusta y mas cuando yo lo avergüenzo por ella, con Sakura es distinto _pensaba Eriol viendo a su amigo

**Si te vas a quedar pensando todo el día voy a tener que buscar otro contrincante ** dijo Shaoran

**Esta bien pero deja de enojarte por todo ** dijo Eriol sonriendo

**Amo la señorita Sakura al teléfono ** dijo Wei

**Gracias Wei, hola como estas, pudiste sacar la información que necesitamos, es seguro que ira a conocerla? ** Pregunto Sakura al otro lado de la bocina

**Claro Sakura, nos vemos en un rato en mi casa a ver si tu eres mejor contrincante que Eriol, quien esta perdido en el valle del amor, no deja de pensar en una admiradora secreta** dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa

**Estas ahí con el? ** Pregunto ella

**Si pero aun no se repone del ultimo golpe, creo que esta demasiado desconcentrado ** dijo el

**Entonces a las tres estoy allá, asegúrate que se vaya para poder hablar con calma** dijo ella con tono de advertencia

**Claro capitana como ordene ** colgó el sonriendo

**Eso dijo Eriol, vaya que si esta empezando a enamorarse** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa, ** bueno eso nos lleva a la fase final del plan, mira escogí este restaurante para la reunión y ya reserve la mejor mesa para el día de los enamorados a nombre de la flor** dijo Sakura

**La flor, Sakura eres muy cursi **dijo Shaoran sonriendo por que sabia que Sakura no se quedaba con esa

**Shaoran que querías que pusiera mi nombre o el tuyo, tampoco puedo poner el de ellos por que ese no es el plan ellos son reconocidos en la Universidad y se darían cuanta quienes son enseguida, **dijo ella exasperada por la actitud de el

**Ya no te molestes, pero so se te ocurrió algo mejor** dijo el

**Pues que hubiese puesto tu ** pregunto ella

**La verdad no se** dijo el algo sonriente** no soy un romántico empedernido dijo**

**Entonces la próxima no críticas tanto** dijo ella malhumorada. ** Ahora es**

**invitarlos a cada uno y decirles que se pongan una margarita en su ropa para que lo reconozca y listo** decía Sakura emocionada

**Bueno y nosotros como hacemos para estar ahí**? Preguntó Shaoran

**Bueno hice una reservación a tu nombre y le dije a Tomoyo que habíamos hecho una apuesta, que si pasaba la materia con la que me estas ayudando, tu me invitabas una cena, así que no te preocupes diremos eso** dijo ella

**Esta bien, solo resta esperar y a reírnos jajajajaja **

**NOTAS DE LA BRILLANTE AUTORA**

Jejeje, me encanto hacer esto diferente, que Shaoran y Sakura se vengaran de Eriol y Tomoyo, es bueno así se desquitan de sus mejores amigos, y no son tan tímidos.

Se les viene lo bueno a ellos el próximo capitulo, me meterme mas en S+S y el por que de los poderes, además, van a saber quienes eran los señores de la primera parte, a su vez aparecerá lo malo del fic y es a lo que se deben enfrentar, si quieren saber por que aun nuestros personajes no sienten nada el uno por el otro se los explicare en los próximos capítulos

A mis lectores muchas gracias de no ser por ustedes no estaría aquí haciendo el oso mas macabro del mundo, pero si es al menos una forma de realizar mi sueños entonces que empiecen los tomates

**Gracias Nayru- San,** has sido la única que me escribió RR así que siento que leas esto tan malo, me gustaría seguir contando con tu opinión, eso me ayudaría a mejorar

EYITA


	3. Todo Es Posible

**CAPITULO 4 TODO ES POSIBLE**

Han pasado unos cuantos días, la semana era la semana de los enamorados, toda la Universidad estaba decorada con globos, flores y corazones para festejar la fecha.

**Sakura apúrate, no ves que vamos retrasados en el tiempo** decía Shaoran algo enojado

**Eres un cascarrabias, no podemos al menos un día dejar de pensar en el cronometro y detenernos a ver el paisaje, es muy reconfortante venir temprano al parque **dijo ella molesta por la actitud de el

**Tú pareces una loca, sabes que lo importante es ejercitarnos y mantener un buen nivel, no podemos quedarnos a ver flores eso e parece para niñas inmaduras** dijo el riendo malévolamente

Sakura se enojo demasiado **ojala te atropellara una bicicleta para que cierres esa bocota **grito Sakura, no obstante en ese mismo instante apareció una bicicleta de la nada, a toda velocidad y que iba sobre Shaoran, a sakura le dio mucho miedo y enseguida grito **time!**

Ahí estaba el, con un susto y sorpresa, enojo y hasta miedo de que esa bicicleta se lo llevara por delante, pero lo que mas lo había asombrado era que Sakura lo había hecho, el lo sabía, ella había despertado un nuevo poder, eso lo alegró, pero también lo molesto por que su deseo era hacerle un daño.

**AHHH AHHHH!** Gritaba ella ** ¿ESTAS BIEN? ** Pregunto en un grito, aun no entendía que había sucedido, ella lo había deseado y había sucedido, en ese momento, muchos sentimientos se arremolinaron en su mente, estaba enojada con Shaoran por su actitud, tenia culpa por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y felicidad por que sabía que algo nuevo había descubierto el poder de desear.

**Se puede saber que intentas? matarme** grito shaoran con una sonrisa o divertido con la situación, conocía a sakura y sabía que iba a sentir culpa, así que se iba a ser la victima para reírse un rato.

**Lo siento mucho shaoran, pero vele el lado bueno, ** dijo ella inocentemente** mira descubrí un nuevo poder, levántate y vamos rápido que ahora debo aprenderá controlarlo, por que lo primero que quiero hacer es comerme un delicioso helado de chocolate, que voy a desear, tiene que ayudarme, rápido apúrate SHAORAN MUEVETE**

Shaoran, quedo algo confundido, Sakura, no le dijo mas nada, y ya lo llevaba corriendo, eso sin considerar que no había despertado a todos por que el tiempo aun estaba detenido. Se detuvo **Sakura**

**No hay tiempo Shaoran** decía ella jalándolo para volver a correr

**Yo creo que tenemos todo el tiempo siempre y cuando tú vuelvas a restablecerlo** dijo el algo contento por ver la expresión de Sakura algo contrariada

**Ups creo que tiene razón RETURN** Todo volvió a la normalidad, **ahora hay que seguir corriendo, hay que ir a tu casa tengo que aprender de este poder nuevo rápido, apúrate** y así Sakura arrastró a Shaoran hasta su casa

**Bueno y como comienzo a dominar este poder?** Pregunto luego que se tomara tres vasos de aguas por la carrera

**Sakura este poder, es muy fácil de controlar, lo único que tienes que saber es que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas, y la concentración que pongas, este poder del deseo siempre es para beneficiar o afectar a alguien jamás a uno mismo, uno solo puede pedir cosas buenas o casa malas para los demás ** decía Shaoran muy serio

**QUE! Yo pensaba que podía desear cualquier cosa y se me cumplía, que malo, Shaoran ahora que venía corriendo, venia pensando que hace un tiempo tu me dijiste que los magos casi nunca tenían los mismos poderes, tu y yo tenemos los mismos poderes no te has dado cuenta, tu hace como 1 mes has empezado a tener premoniciones y yo ahora tengo el poder del deseo, además que aprendí a utilizar los elementos, el agua, la tierra, el fuego y el viento, no te parece extraño ** pregunto ella curiosa

**Es cierto Sakura, también me parece extraño, pero no encuentro respuesta a esto, tal vez debería hablarlo con mi madre** dijo el pensativo ** bueno cambiemos de tema, hasta ahora eso no nos hace ningún daño, como va el plan, pasado mañana es san Valentín, hay que enviar las invitaciones hoy mismo** dijo el con una sonrisa

**Vaya, parece que estar de cupido te gusta mucho y yo que pensé que no eras cursi** dijo ella

**No es por su reunión, sino por lo que me voy a burlar de Eriol, debemos llevar una cámara para fotografiarlos o grabarlos, me parece que ese momento lo quiero revivir de por vida ajajaajaja** reía el castaño

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_No soporto esta situación, me encantaría que me conocieras y vieras en mi el infinito amor que siento yo por ti, te espero mañana en el restaurante Luna Llena, a las 7:00 p.m., la reserva es a nombre de la flor lleva una flor de estas contigo yo llevare una igual para que me reconozcas_

_No olvides que mis ojos solo están buscando el brillo de los tuyos, el admirador que muere por ti_

_E.H._

(Yo se, me falta sentimiento, la verdad es que uno solo se inspira en poemas cuando esta enamorado, lo cual yo no estoy)

**Bueno Shaoran, no esta mal, pero eres poco romántico, pobre de tus novias** dijo Sakura esperando el golpe

**Si no te gusta escríbela tu, a mi me parece muy cursi** dijo el algo molesto

**Jajajajajaja eres un amargado, y sin inspiración, espérate que vuelvas a enamorarte y te veré escribir tiernas palabras a tus novias y ahí si serás muy cursi** dijo ella divertida

**Bueno ya basta de chiste a ver la tuya** dijo el

_Eriol_

_Ya no soporto, poder verte de frente y que tu no puedas saber quien soy, necesito verte y que decidas el futuro de mi corazón, solo quiero escuchar alguna palabra de tu boca, que defina la situación de mi corazón, te estaré esperando el día de los enamorados en el restaurante San Valentín, a las 7:00p.m. La reservación esta a nombre de la Flor, llevare una margarita en mi vestido espero lleves una para saber si al menos tienes un sentimiento por mi. _

_No olvides que una palabra bastara para salvarme, no dejes que me hunda y espero poder conquistar tu corazón_

_T.D. _

**Hay Sakura tu eres demasiado cursi, eres empalagosa, tanta miel, me da rebote ** dijo el

**A mi me parece romántico que una chica le diga eso a un chico ** suspiró **bueno, vamos a enviarlos recuerda enviar las flores para Tomoyo** dijo ella** Dios, como mandas, **dijo el

El día por fin llegó, no sin antes los amigos hayan ido con "sus mejores amigos" a pedir consejo, si debían o no asistir a la cita

**Eriol si de verdad estas como loco por conocerla, ve no pierdes nada, es en un sitio público y si la ves y lleva la flor y es muy fea te das media vuelta y te vas y sino pues te quedas hablas con ella y ves si es la persona que estas esperando** dijo Shaoran tratando de olvidar ese espantoso dolor de cabeza que tenia y tratando de ver lo divertido que iba a ser todo eso,_ bueno la cámara está lista, debo pasar por Sakura, y esperar ese momento, además nos vamos a acercar a saludar y esa será la mejor parte jejeje_

**Shaoran reacciona! Estas bien andas todo ido hoy?** Pregunto Eriol algo preocupado por su amigo,

**Lo que sucede es que tengo un dolor de cabeza impresionante** **pero no te preocupes se me pasara luego, además hoy quede con Sakura de ir a comer y tengo que ir a recogerla** dijo Shaoran

**Sakura, y si es un maniático, loco, y me quiere secuestrar y utilizarme para sacarle dinero a mi madre **decía Tomoyo algo asustada

**De verdad tu aparte de filmarlo todo, también haces buenos guiones de películas, por que esa que acabas de inventarte, ya parece una película ganadora de el oscar** decía Sakura algo divertida, aunque tenia un dolor de cabeza tremendo y no se sentía de un aire tan festivo_ que dolor de cabeza, bueno el plan esta Tomoyo ira, la conozco, de todas maneras démosle el empujoncito._** Yo creo que deberías ir, quien quita ese joven sea en verdad el amor que tanto predicas existe, además, si lo ves y es muy feo sales de ahí corriendo, pero sino pues te quedas lo conoces y ves si es cierto que tiene muchas cosas en común **

**Si tienes razón iré, ¿qué me pongo?**

**Llegó la hora de la verdad, ahora conoceremos si tenemos futuro de cupidos **decía Sakura, con esa risilla malévola

Shaoran en ese momento prendía la cámara y la colocaba en un lugar estratégico de la mesa para grabar todo lo que sucediera.

**Buenas noches reservación para la flor** pregunto Eriol algo nervioso, no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de una cita a ciegas, pero tenia curiosidad por saber quien era la mujer que conocía todos sus gustos, y que parecía la mujer perfecta

**Sigua adelante, esta es la mesa** Lo acomodo un mesero** ¿gusta algo de tomar?**

**Si por favor un Whisky, seco, muchas gracias** dijo Eriol, a decir verdad no le gustaba tomar mucho, Pero los nervios lo tenían acobardado y necesitaba valor en ese momento, estaba tan ido que no se dio cuenta que Sakura y Shaoran estaban al otro extremo del restaurante, por que no esta concentrado en presencias mágicas en ese momento, además que estos disminuyeron su energía para poder pasar desapercibidos.

**Buenas noches, me esperan, es la reservación de la flor** dijo Tomoyo, estaba muy linda esa noche, llevaba una falda con unos dedos arriba de la rodilla, negra con algunos detalles brillantes en el ribete, y una blusa azul tipo halter y una chaqueta negra, con un bolso negro que hacia juego con sus zapatos y en la solapa de la chaqueta una margarita. Eriol la vio venir, sabía quien era ella, toda la universidad la conocía, era preciosa, y muy inteligente, se sintió halagado que ella fuera su admiradora, Tomoyo también lo vio, sabía quien era Hiraguizawa, era uno de los mas atractivos de la universidad uno de los mejores estudiantes y tenia un mundo de mujeres detrás de el, era el mejor amigo de Shaoran y los dos eran los mas apuestos de la Universidad, pero Eriol siempre andaba con chicas y era muy gentil lo que lo hacia ganar mas puntos con ellas.

**Hola ** dijeron al tiempo, ** ¿como estas?** Pregunto Tomoyo, contenta que el hombre que la invito no fuera cualquier patán o secuestrador, al contrario en verdad si era el hombre perfecto.

**Ahora que llegaste, muy bien, estas preciosa** dijo el, con una sensación de alivio, por que ella llenaba todas sus expectativas, era la mujer ideal, una de la que podría enamorarse,

**Señorita ¿desea ordenar algo? ** Pregunto el mesero, rompiendo el momento mágico en que los dos se miraban, como buscando respuestas en la mente de otro.

**Si, por favor me puede traer, vino blanco, creo que lo necesito **esto ultimo lo dijo para ella misma, le gustaba Eriol, aun desde antes que le enviara todas esas cartas, le parecía un muchacho, atractivo y muy inteligente, alguien con quien se podía hablar. ** Y bien Eriol, dime, se que te gusta tocar el piano, a mi me encanta cantar, tocas muy bien** dijo ella con una sonrisa

**Te he oído, tienes una voz espectacular, me parece que haríamos un gran dúo, tu cantando y yo al piano** estaba tan fascinado con ella que no se dio cuenta, que el jamás le había dicho que tocaba el piano, y muy pocas personas, por no decir una… Shaoran, sabían que el tocaba el piano, pero era que tenerla al frente a ella lo ponía nervioso, muchas veces quiso invitarla a salir, pero se arrepintió o no fue lo suficientemente valiente.

**Me encantaría, escucharte alguna vez en vivo y en directo, tienes mucha sensibilidad, me alegra que fueras tu, siempre me has parecido alguien especial y me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigos** dijo ella, algo sonrojada por las sonrisas que el le daba a ella, y es que parecía que el solo tenía ojos para ella.

**A mi me encantaría, ser tu amigo también, no tengo muchos amigos, bastantes conocidos, tu me pareces alguien encantadora y hermosa,** esto ultimo lo dijo inconsciente estaba algo torpe esa noche y se sentía como flotando

**¡¡¡ESTA SONROJADA, MIRALA QUE LINDA!** Decía la ojiverde feliz** definitivamente deberíamos dedicarnos de casamenteros, dejar la magia y empezar a buscarle parejas a la gente, al parecer tenemos suerte encontrando la pareja a los demás **

**Si pero muy malos buscando las propias,** dijo el algo triste** mírale la cara a Eriol, creo que nunca lo he visto tan nervioso** sonrió

**Tu crees que deberíamos acercarnos ya, es que no quiero que se den cuenta tan rápido que fue una trampa** dijo Sakura nerviosa_ la verdad no quiero que Tomoyo me regañe tan temprano y con este dolor de cabeza, lo prefiero mañana_pensó

**Si tienes razón vamos de una vez, pagamos y nos vamos no le quiero dar a Eriol la oportunidad de que me pida explicaciones, tal vez mañana**_ con este dolor de cabeza, es mejor otro día escucharlo quejarse de mi._

Se levantaron y se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sus "amigos"

**Buenas noches Eriol, Daidoji, veo que vienen a celebrar esta fecha tan importante, no sabía que eran enamorados** dijo Shaoran malvadamente

Eriol y Tomoyo se pusieron rojos como tomates, se sentían muy incómodos, por la situación además que ahora eran la burla de sus amigos, cosa que pensaron jamás podría pasar.

**la verdad Tomoyo, me parece perfecto que tu enamorado sea Eriol, es tan lindo y tan amable, es un buen partido, cuidado con hacerle daño a Tomy, es mi mejor amiga y si algo le pasa, ya sabes que soy muy buena en ponerte en tu lugar** dijo Sakura con una mirada tan inocente

**Sakura, Eriol y yo no… ** empezó a decir Tomoyo, ** Daidoji, no tienes que disculparte con nosotros, vinimos acá, y nos encontramos con ustedes, si te gustaba me hubieses dicho y yo te lo hubiese presentado, el es muy buena persona, y muy gentil, y le hace falta una novia** decía Shaoran ** ahora los dejamos para que sigan con su romántica velada, Eriol no te conocía esos dotes románticos, invitarla el día de los enamorados, eso si es muy bueno, así conquistas cualquier chica, no seas tan tímido y dile lo que sientes por ella** termino con una sonrisa demasiada inocente

**Ayy Shaoran, es mejor que dejemos a la pareja, no ves que quieren privacidad, dale Tomy, no te cohíbas dile a Eriol todo lo que sientes, nos vemos mañana y me cuentas como besa Eriol** dijo Sakura esto ultimo al oído de Tomoyo, que se puso mas roja de lo que estaba antes, muy avergonzada por la actitud de su amiga, y apenada que los encontraran ahí en una situación muy extraña

**Adiós, nos vemos mañana en la Universidad **

Los dos los vieron partir, y en ese momento

**Tomoyo, tu como sabes que toco piano, **pregunto Eriol, solo para confirmar una sospecha que tenía en su cabeza desde que vio una sonrisa triunfal, de Shaoran al salir del restaurante

**En el CD que me mandaste, más las cartas y regalos**,** ¿cómo más? ** Preguntó ella, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal algo temerosa pregunto** ¿no fuiste tu, verdad?**

Eriol asintió

**Fueron ellos** dijeron los dos al tiempo

**La verdad Tomoyo, nunca pensé que Shaoran fuera capaz de esto, es mucho para el, esa amiga tuya es una mala influencia** dijo Eriol

**Sakura era un ángel antes de unirse a Li ** dijo ella algo sorprendida

**Te pido una disculpa, por el mal rato, y entiendo si no quieres ser mi amiga** dijo Eriol

**Tu no tienes la culpa y fuiste engañado al igual que yo, y acepto tu amistad, de verdad me caes bien, incluso desde antes de este percance **dijo algo sonrojada

**Si es de confesar tú también me caes muy bien desde antes y siempre quise ser tu amigo, ahora, es obvio que con esta no me voy a quedar y Shaoran Li va a saber quien es Eriol Hiraguizawa** dijo el muy divertido

**Nunca pensé decir esto, Sakura se tiene que cuidar por que por esto me voy a vengar, aun me parece increíble, ella que es tan inocente y buena, o lo era, y me hizo esto a mi, su mejor amiga, cuentas con una aliada Eriol y creo que se que vamos a hacer** dijo ella con una mirada que asusta

**Y que se te ocurre? ** Pregunto divertido de la situación

**Has oído, ese dicho que dic**e **"nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" **dijo

**Jajajajajaja, le viste la cara a Eriol, estaba tan rojo, que parecía, un tomate, no sabia donde meter la cara de la pena que tenía, no lo puedo creer todo salio según el plan, ahora mismo se debe estar dando cuenta que fuimos nosotros pero jajajajajaja no me importa en este momento, y saber que los grabamos en todo momento, este video se los vamos a mostrar después jajajajaja Sakura, gracias por ayudarme en este plan, creo que hace mucho no me reía tanto, ha sido demasiado divertido** reía Shaoran

**Jajajajajaja yo no puedo reírme, mas siento que me falta el aire, Tomoyo se veía tan chistosa, tenia unas ganas de largarme a reír en ese mismo momento, no se como puede soportar, soy una excelente actriz, se que de esto se querrán vengar, pero el daño ya esta hecho y el que pega primero pega 2 veces, jajajajaja, no tienes que agradecérmelo, yo también creo que tenia mucho sin reírme tanto, eres buen aliado para hacer travesuras Shaoran creo que desde hace tanto que no reía mucho y me divertía de esta manera jajajajajajaaja ** Sakura algo agitada por que no podía dejar de reírse

**Eso es cierto, se vengaran, como, no lo se, pero como conozco a Eriol es segura la venganza, así que tenemos que andar con pies de plomo** dijo shaoran con el rostro rojo y acalorado de tanto reír, ** bueno vamos ya, que tenemos que ir a estudiar mañana y tu también, además no creo que nos sermoneen, eso sería aceptar que cayeron en la trampa**

**Si es mejor irnos ya, estoy demasiado cansada, no se te olvide mostrarle el video a Wei, que quedo esperando el desenlace de esta broma** dijo Sakura

Así salieron en el carro de Shaoran a casa de Sakura,

El día siguiente en la Universidad, Sakura tenía clases con Tomoyo y Shaoran y estaba algo acobardada por la reacción de su mejor amiga, al entrar, la encontró en su silla con una ceja levantada

**Te estaba esperando, **dijo Tomoyo**, me alegra que vinieras, gracias por la broma, al menos hice un amigo nuevo, muchas gracias** dijo Tomoyo sarcásticamente

**No me agradezcas, me pareció excelente idea, que conocieras a Eriol, me parece que es tu tipo de hombre y que los dos harían una buena pareja, has visto a Li** la verdad quería desviar la conversación y además de no pasar el regaño ella sola, shaoran también estuvo ahí y fue parte de la conspiración así que no le parecía justo que solo fuera ella la regañada

**Hace un rato vino Eriol, por el y se fueron a hablar, y no me desvíes el tema, no estoy molesta contigo, me sorprendiste, dejémoslo ahí**

En ese momento Sakura, escuchaba a Tomoyo, pero no lo que decía, sino sus pensamientos _ no te preocupes Sakura, que lo que te espera es poco a lo que me hiciste por ahora voy a hacer como sino estuviera molesta, pero mas adelante sabrás que conmigo no se juega_. era el pensamiento de Tomoyo, sakura no entendía nada, como era posible escuchar los pensamientos de otra persona, era algún nuevo poder, no lo sabía, se puso pálida de un momento a otro, en ese momento podía escuchar el pensamiento de todos sus compañeros, todo lo que estaban pensando, el dolor de cabeza se incremento demasiado, tanto que le dieron ganas de llorar, se sentía como loca, oía las voces de todos en su cabeza****solo quería que se detuvieran, en ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue detener el tiempo y buscar a Shaoran.

Shaoran se encontraba hablando con Eriol

**Lo siento amigo, la verdad, nos dimos cuenta que ustedes podrían hacer una buena pareja y quisimos unirlos** decía Shaoran

**Lo que no entiendo, es por que nos presentaron, y en cambio de eso nos mandaron esas notitas, y todas esas cursilerías** pregunto Eriol haciéndose el molesto

**Bueno, es que pensamos que así iba a ser más romántico, y pensamos que lo mejor era no involucrarnos ** dijo Shaoran con una risita burlona **lo siento **

**No te preocupes no estoy molesto, te perdono y dejemos esta situación así** dijo Eriol_ pero ya veras lo que te espera Shaoran por que venganza si va a ver, no creas que te salvaste._

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos, eran ideas suyas o acababa de escuchar los pensamientos de Eriol, en ese momento empezó a escuchar voces en su cabeza, y supo que eran los pensamientos de todas las demás personas, no lo podía creer, jamás había escuchado de un mago que pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de las personas, aunque le hubiese encantado la idea en otro momento, ahora solo quería que las voces salieran de su cabeza, sentía que esta le iba a estallar. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo

**Que esta pasando, quien detuvo el tiempo **pregunto Eriol

**Fue Sakura, y ahora se dirige hacia nosotros, ** decía Shaoran algo mejor por que al menos no escuchaba tantas voces en su cabeza.

**Shaoran necesito hablar contigo ahora** dijo ella algo asustada y cansada por correr, **es urgente**

(DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE TODO LO QUE ESTE EN CURSIVA Y NEGRILLA SON CONVERSACIONES TELEPATICAS ENTRE SAKURA Y SHAORAN)

**_Espero que no tanto que lo que yo te tengo que decir _**pensó Shaoran

_**Créeme que lo que tu tengas que decirme no es nada comparado a lo que yo te tengo que decir** _pensó ella

**AHHAHHHAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA** gritaron al tiempo

**Como lo hiciste Shaoran** pregunto ella asustada (demasiado podría decirlo yo)

**Como hiciste tu mas bien, esto jamás me había pasado** dijo el también bastante asustado

**¿Que les pasa? ** Preguntó Eriol, quien se veía preocupado por sus amigos

_**Le decimos ** _pensó Shaoran

_**Creo que por ahora es mejor que no, es mejor esperar al menos que podamos controlar esto y luego si le decimos, estoy asustada** _pensaba ella,

**_No te preocupes que le inventamos ahora_** pensó el

**_Dile que tuvimos una premonición, no me gusta mentirle, pero siento que es lo mejor, ahora debemos averiguar por que puedo leer los pensamientos de otros _**pensaba sakura

**_-Tu también, eso era lo que te tenia que contar_**

**_-Es decir que tenemos un nuevo poder que apareció el mismo día, Shaoran ahora si estoy asustada_**

**_-Cálmate y empecemos con esta nueva mentira, por que Eriol no se traga esto, vete al salón y reactiva el tiempo, luego nos vamos a mi casa a pensar esto, no quiero estar donde hay tanta gente que piense, es demasiado _**

**_-Te entiendo, _**

**Lo que sucede Eriol es que tuve una premonición y por eso grite, **dijo el

**Yo también tuve una premonición y me asuste, me perdonas que no te lo diga, pero primero debo entenderla, hablamos luego Shaoran, ** así Sakura, se volteo y se devolvió al salón y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y las voces volvieron

**Eriol me tengo que ir a clases nos vemos luego, ** dijo Shaoran algo ido, como preocupado

**¿No vas a decirme de que se trata la premonición que tuviste? ** Pregunto el

**Espero me entiendas que no puedo decírtela, te la contare después, ahora tengo cosas que pensar** dijo el

**Esta bien, te entiendo, nos vemos luego **_que habrá pasado, _pensaba Eriol

Shaoran volvió al salón, ahí se encontró a Sakura algo asustada todavía

**_No te preocupes, es mejor inventar una muy buena excusa y salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible, _**telepáticamente a Sakura****

**_Se me ocurre algo, dijo ella, no vayas a asustarte, intentare un deseo _**Sakura

En ese momento entro el decano de la Universidad, **Señor Li, sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina, tenemos que discutir unos asuntos, no se preocupe, los profesores tendrán excusa por su inasistencia a sus clases de hoy,** dijo el decano

_**-Espero hayas sido tu Sakura**_

_**-Si fui yo, ahora invéntate algo bueno para sacarme de aquí** _

Shaoran salió con el decano, en ese momento el decano se desapareció era una ilusión, por el deseo de Sakura.

**Profesor, sería tan amble de permitir que la alumna Kinomoto se ausente de su clase, es que se requiere su presencia en el salón de representación estudiantil, el representante de los estudiantes necesita de su presencia, debo excusarla de todas las clases por que es una reunión y una conferencia **dijo una joven que todos conocían por que era la secretaria de representación estudiantil

**Señorita Kinomoto, puede ausentarse, no se le olvide ponerse al día en sus clases,** dijo el profesor

**Adiós Tomy, nos vemos después** dijo Sakura

Al salir se encontró solo con Shaoran ** Vamonos Ya **dijo ella

En casa de el, cada uno estaba sentando en un sillón sus caras mostraban confusión podían escuchar los pensamientos de todas las personas, ya habían buscado en libros de magia alguien con un poder similar, y no encontraron nada, se les veía agotados y no encontraban respuestas, ya era de noche y llevaban horas buscando soluciones

**Vamos al jardín, creo que necesito aire fresco y dejar de pensar en el tema, ** dijo el

**Shaoran no te parece raro, que no podamos escuchar los pensamientos de otro, pero yo no pudo escuchar los tuyos y tu tampoco los míos, deberíamos poder escucharlos, pero podemos oír lo que pensamos decirnos, es decir podemos hablar telepáticamente pero sin oír nuestros pensamientos, no es raro** pensaba Sakura

**Al contrario creo que es una bendición no escuchar tus pensamientos, si de por si hablando pareces loca, no quiero saber que pasa por tu cabeza ** dijo el riéndose de ella, en este momento no necesitaba preocuparse mas y molestar a Sakura refrescaba su cabeza

**Baboso, esto es importante, ahora debemos controlar esto, no molestarme, pero como lo hacemos**

Se sentaron debajo de un árbol apoyándose en la espalda del otro, en ese momento Sakura vio una luz y veía que alguien salía de esa luz

**Shaoran, sabes que no me gustan los fantasmas, deja de hacer ilusiones con ellos por favor, eso me da miedo** dijo ella algo asustada de ver el espíritu de un hombre mayor, pero muy simpático y su mirada se le parecía a alguien solo que no sabia a quien y le sonreía, no le tenia mucho miedo por que le pareció bondadoso

**De que hablas, tu ves que estoy de ánimo para asustarte en este momento ** dijo Shaoran algo pensativo

**Buenas noches, Sakura y Shaoran, por fin llegó el momento que estaban esperando, van a saber toda la verdad**

Shaoran volteo a ver de quien era esa voz, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal estaba sorprendido

**Papá, ¿eres tu?** Pregunto luego de que pasara el asombro

**Así es querido hijo, estoy aquí para responder todos sus interrogantes**

**Y para que conozcan las razones de sus poderes** dijo una mujer

**Mamá tu también estas acá** dijo Sakura** que bueno es verte de nuevo, mira he aprendido a manejar mi don** dijo ella orgullosamente

**Me he dado cuenta que tienes un buen maestro, no me equivoque **dijo Nadeshiko

**Bueno estamos acá por que entendemos que necesitan, respuestas, nos hemos dado cuenta que llego el momento que sepan su verdadera historia **Hien Lihablo **El clan Li no siempre fue el mas poderoso, muchos años atrás, el clan competía, por el mas poderoso, con el clan Aminaya, quienes se caracterizaban por ser mujeres hechiceras, de gran poder y muy buenas, los del Clan Li éramos hombres muy poderosos, y empezó a surgir una rivalidad entre clanes, y se desato una guerra entre clanes, la pelea por el poder, el Clan Li era fuerte y tenia muchos aliados, pero el clan Aminaya, no se quedaba atrás, eran muchos y otros clanes se les unió, así empezó una gran guerra, pero en esa época la menos de los descendientes de los Aminaya Sunyi Aminaya se enamoró de Choug Li descendiente y mas poderoso del clan, el también se enamoro de la chica y decidieron no seguir luchando el uno contra el otro, muchas personas estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión pero no sus familias, para todos era una traición, ellos escaparon y se casaron y fueron felices, pero en esa época un espíritu de un hechicero anterior a ellos que había sido derrotado en conjunto de los clanes despertó, y busco venganza, mato a casi todos los pertenecientes de los clanes, no habían podido derrotarlo, así que Sunyi y Choug, volvieron y uniendo fuerzas lograron derrotar al espíritu, pero este antes de desaparecer, lanzó una maldición , donde los Aminaya y los Li jamás podrían encontrar el amor entre ellos mismos, que solo en un futuro el volvería y no podrían encontrar la manera de detenerlo, Sunyi y Choug decidieron sacrificar sus vidas y que en algún momento en el futuro cada clan tendría una descendiente digno de la pelea, y que no iban a enamorarse por ser magos, sino por que sus sentimientos así se los dictaran, por que el amor es la fuente de la magia, mas no la magia es la fuente del amor**

**No entiendo nada, ** decía Shaoran

**Yo creo entender algo, Shaoran, es el descendiente del clan Li y yo… supongo que soy descendiente de los Aminaya, mi mamá antes de casarse con mi papá era Nadeshiko Aminaya, así que era parte del clan Aminaya al igual que yo, cierto** pregunto Sakura

**Así es pequeña Sakura,** eres la descendiente del clan y futura líder de el, yo fui su líder, antes de casarme con tu padre, como no estuvieron de acuerdo que me casara con el, renuncie a mi puesto y ellos me ofrecieron que tu lo ocuparas, cuando estuvieras lista.

**Hay algo que no entiendo, por que hasta hace menos de 5 meses Sakura no tenia poderes, si viene con una descendencia mágica** preguntó Shaoran

**Sucede, que Arator, el espíritu apareció en nuestra época, Hien y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos muy jóvenes, y éramos amigos, el espíritu apareció antes de que nos casáramos e intentamos con nuestros poderes acabar con el, pero no nos fue posible, lo único que pudimos hacer fue encerrarlo en una dimensión diferente, y sabíamos que eso no lo iba a detener para siempre, así que intentamos buscarle soluciones, intentamos ser pareja, pero entre nosotros no había atracción, así que decidimos encontrar nuestra felicidad, y sabíamos que nuestros hijos serian los próximos en enfrentarse Arator, ninguno de los 2 queríamos que ustedes tuvieran esa responsabilidad, Hien decidió que Shaoran tuviera sus poderes y que los pudiera dominar, pero yo decidí que Sakura tuviera una vida normal, así que selle sus poderes, deseando que nunca tuviera que despertarlos, pero tuve una premonición donde moría en ese accidente y supe que ella los necesitaba por que ella es la única que puede luchar contra Arator a tu lado Shaoran, ningún otro mago puede pelear con el, aunque ustedes no sean los elegidos al menos pueden luchar contra el. **

**Yo tengo una duda, ¿ustedes tenían los mismos poderes?** Pregunto Sakura

**No pequeña, cada uno tenía poderes diferentes Hien al podía manejar los elementos, el tiempo y yo, tenia el poder del deseo, telequinesia y el poder de leer la mente** dijo Nadeshiko

**Entonces no entiendo por que Shaoran y yo tenemos los mismos poderes, el me comento que casi ningún mago tenia los mismos dones y nosotros manejamos casi todo tipo de magia, es extraño, el ahora posee mis mismos poderes y yo los de el, además que descubrimos este nuevo poder juntos ** dijo Sakura

**Nos pareció extraño al comienzo cuando cada uno podía manejar los poderes del otro, ahora creemos que ustedes tiene una conexión, que lo hace, Sunyi y Choug también tenían los mismos poderes, creemos nosotros que ustedes son los elegidos** Dijo Nadeshiko, esperando la reacción de los muchachos

**Yo no creo eso, si así fuera, seríamos algo mas que amigos y a mi Shaoran no me gusta** dijo Sakura

**A mi tampoco me gustas tu, ** dijo Shaoran

**De pronto sea una coincidencia, y ustedes no sean los de la profecía, es algo lógico** dijo Hien

**Obviamente, es así yo no tengo nada que ver con Sakura, solo somos buenos amigos. ** Dijo Shaoran

**Si claro** dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa de esas que esconden algo_ pero quien quita si son almas gemelas, eso sería la razón por la cual sus destinos están unidos._

**Mama, tu dijiste que tenias el poder de leer la mente, me puedes decir como lo puedo manejar, sin escuchar tantas voces en mi cabeza, estoy cansada de violar la privacidad de los demás y se que en ciertas ocasiones es necesario saber lo que los demás piensan, pero no siempre ** dijo Sakura con una gota en su cabeza

**Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, es demasiado escuchar las voces de los demás, si no los soporto cuando me hablan, menos escuchar lo que piensan ** dijo Shaoran

**Es fácil, a decir verdad lo único que tienen que hacer es concentrarse en ustedes y las voces se irán, para escuchar solamente los pensamientos de una persona, solo deben mirarla profundamente a los ojos, y así sabrán lo que piensan, no es más ** dijo Nadeshiko ** ahora es el momento de irnos, no se preocupen, nosotros siempre vamos a estar con ustedes, los queremos mucho**

**Adiós hijo, salúdame a tu madre y dile que siempre la he amado y no te portes mal con tus hermanas, adiós pequeña Sakura, cuida mucho a Shaoran ** se despidió Hien Li, en e ese momento desaparecieron

**Y ahora que vamos a hacer Shaoran**

**No lo se, Sakura, pero creo que tenemos que ser muy fuertes, porque ahora viene una prueba muy difícil y no podemos separarnos, ahora debemos mas que antes seguir juntos. **

**Continuará **

**NOTAS DE LA SUPER AUTORA **

Ganadora de grandes premios por su obras Erika… Zzzzzz zzz

Lo siento me quede dormida, bueno imagino tendrán algunas dudas, este capitulo fue mas largo, pero era por que no los quería dejar con mas dudas, que les pareció la venganza jejeje a mi me dio risa, si que son malos S+S, bueno espero entiendan que la relación de nuestros protagonistas no es amor, hasta ahora, se que como a muchas nos encanta esta relación, pero van a necesitar de un empujoncito, pero eso será en otro capitulo,

Otra cosa Eriol posee poderes mágicos, antes eran mas fuerte que Shaoran, pero ahora no.

Bueno esta vez tuve 3 RR muchas gracias a mis bellas e inteligentes lectoras, me han dado ganas de seguir con esta extraña mezcla de ideas, a mi me fascina escribir, lo siento si tengo errores de redacción generalmente se me olvida leer lo que escribo jejeje

No siendo más me despido y nos vemos en otra actualización que no será lejana.

Besos y abrazos

EYITA


	4. No Son Celos

**CAPITULO 4 NO SON CELOS**

Empezó la semana de exámenes, Shaoran y Sakura han tenido unos días difíciles, hubo varios ataques mágicos y aun sin seguridad de comprender quien estaba detrás de estos, ahora, lo importante era seguir entrenando, Sakura tendría su primer desafío mágico y a parte de esto tenía que estudiar demasiado para sus exámenes, en ese momento se encontraba estudiando con Tomoyo en su casa.

**Sakura, ya vuelvo, Eriol me necesita al teléfono** dijo Tomoyo y se retiró de la habitación

_En cierta forma es una ventaja, aprender a leer la mente, o sino ya hubiese caído en alguna de las trampas que Eriol y Tomoyo han intentando contra Shaoran y yo jejeje _pensaba la ojiverde _ me tengo que levantar a recoger los libros que están en la mesa, que pereza, ahhh ya se _**¡¡¡ libros! ** Dijo con fuerza, en ese momento los libros venían acercándose a ella, y entró Tomoyo, al perder la concentración y ver a Tomoyo quien veía los libros moverse, sin ayuda alguna estos cayeron al piso, Sakura se asustó, quería contarle a su mejor amiga, pero nunca se había atrevido, tenía miedo de su reacción, levanto su cabeza para ver a Tomoyo

**Tomy, yo… ** no pudo continuar, por que Tomoyo la interrumpió

**La verdad esperaba que me lo comentaras antes de verte haciendo magia, estas mejor que la primera vez, me alegra que tengas un buen mentor** dijo Tomoyo muy calmada, quien se sentó en un sofá enfrente de Sakura quien se encontraba en la cama.

**Pero ¿cómo lo… **intentó preguntar

**¿Qué Cómo lo sé? Bueno a decir verdad al igual que tu también utilizo magia, aunque no es de la misma forma que tu, sino en manera diferente, **dijo ella, algo divertida por la cara de confusión de su amiga

**¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Tomy?** Preguntó la castaña

**Por la misma razón que tú nunca me dijiste nada de tus dones, sentí miedo, al conocer tu reacción y quise decírtelo después cuando supe que tú también poseías magia, pero no me anime.** Confesó Tomoyo

**¿Desde cuando? **Pregunto Sakura

**Desde que nací, es el destino en mi familia convertirnos en hadas de la naturaleza ** dijo Tomoyo

**¿Hadas de la naturaleza? Shaoran me dijo que existieron en una época, pero que estaba extintas, ¿cómo es que tu? **pregunto Sakura

**Por seguridad luego de algunos años las hadas desparecieron de la tierra como se les conocía y guardamos la apariencia de humanas, pero siempre podemos liberar nuestros poderes** explico la amatista

**¿Que puede hacer un hada? **pregunto Sakura

**Bueno cada hada es nombrada por un poder especial, el fuego, el agua, el viento, la tierra, la fauna, la flora, la amistad, el amor, cada uno de los sentimientos, tiene un hada, el odio y el miedo tiene un hada, la naturaleza tiene, un hada, en fin somos demasiadas** explico tomoyo nuevamente

**Y tu Tomoyo ¿Qué don especial tienes? **Cuestiono la ojiverde

**¿No te has dado cuenta aun?** Pregunto divertida Tomoyo

**Eres el hada de los sueños ¿cierto? ** Pregunto Sakura

**Así es, mi don es convertir los sueños de las personas, darles una esperanza y una ilusión** aclaró la amatista

**Pero… ¿cómo lo haces? ** Pregunto Sakura

**Así…** en ese momento Tomoyo recito unas palabras en un idioma, no conocido por Sakura, quien la veía algo asombrada, todo se volvió en una luz púrpura y que reflejaba un cierto calor, que inspiraba confianza y seguridad, al desparecer la luz, Apareció Tomoyo que ahora era de un color violeta y tenía unas preciosas alas y un bonito vestido de un color violeta ** esta es mi verdadera forma, fui creada Hada, pero mantengo una forma humana, siento los sueños de otros y cambio sus sueños tristes por sueños felices llenos de esperanzas, todas las noches al dormir veo los sueños de los demás y ayudo a que tomen decisiones de realizarlos ** dijo el hada

**Vaya y yo que pensé que lo de la magia era algo increíble, te ves preciosa, Tomy, me alegra poder compartir mi secreto contigo** dijo Sakura

**A mi también me alegra hayas despertado tus poderes, eres muy buena** dijo esto ultimo volviendo a cambiar a su forma humana.

**Tengo una duda, ¿si posees magia, eso significa que al detener el tiempo estas conciente?** Pregunto Sakura

**Así es, **contesto Tomoyo

**Entonces, ¿por qué razón cuando detuve el tiempo, la primera vez, no me dijiste nada?** Pregunto Sakura

**Estuve a punto de hablarte, pero Li se me adelanto, luego, me dí cuenta que no era yo la destinada a ayudarte sino el** dijo Tomoyo

**Ahora entiendo, es complicado, que el mundo de uno cambie de un día para otro** dijo la castaña

**Sakura, tu naciste con un don y una responsabilidad, tu camino esta marcado y solo tu tienes el poder de cambiarlo, el destino existe, pero somos nosotros los encargados, de cambiarlos** dijo Tomoyo ** bueno y cambiando el tema, solo te he visto utilizar el tiempo y mover objetos, ¿qué más eres capaz de hacer?** Pregunto ya con una sonrisa

**Manejo los elementos, aunque Shaoran dice que aun me falta controlarlos un poco, es un intenso, y también tengo el poder de premoniciones y del deseo, ha sido mi favorito desde que aprendí a utilizar magia, lo único malo es que no puedo pedir algo para mi** rezongo Sakura poniendo cara de tristeza

**Me parece bien, uno debe pensar antes en los demás, es decir ¿que si puedes concederme un deseo a mi?** Pregunto Tomoyo divertida

**Si eso creo, **dijo Sakura**, ¿que quieres?**

**Se me antoja una rica hamburguesa, con papas, malteada y un enorme helado** dijo Tomoyo con sonrisa pícara

Sakura, se concentró, y al momento apareció lo pedido por Tomoyo

**¡Vaya! Si pudiste, eres buena ¿lo sabías?** Dijo Tomoyo

**Claro que podía, que pensabas que estaba aguantando a Li para no aprender nada nuevo** dijo Sakura

**¿Estos son todos tus dones mágicos?** Pregunto Tomoyo, mientras comía lo deseado

**Si así es, **dijo Sakura, al igual que Shaoran habían decidido mantener en secreto el poder de la mente, principalmente por Eriol, por que este ultimo se le ocurría cada plan para su venganza y era mas fácil sino sabia lo de leer la mente.

**Sakura, puedo hacerte una pregunta**

Claro que si

**¿Que sientes por Li?** pregunto Tomoyo, **hace mucho que nos conocemos y no socializas mucho con chicos, desde… tu ya sabes, y con el eres distinta, eres abierta y has vuelto a reír como lo hacías antes, el día de el brillante plan, te vi desde la ventana del restaurante y reías mucho, me alegra pero, no entiendo tus sentimientos, es más, no sueñas con el, es decir, antes cuando te gustaba un chico soñabas con el ahora no sueñas por Li**

**Para serte sincera, Tomy, Li es mi amigo, el mejor amigo, siempre me escucha y esta conmigo todo el tiempo, me siento segura a su lado, y tranquila, pero no tengo ese sentimiento que se debe sentir cuando se esta enamorado, si me entiendes ese sentimiento especial** dijo Sakura

**Entiendo, a mi me parece que tu y el harían una gran pareja, se complementan, pero tienes razón les hace falta pasión**_ aunque creo que es mejor no decírselo, esa pasión es la poca magia que los humanos tienen en su corazón, los humanos comunes sin magia, solo la sienten cuando están enamorados. _Pensó Tomoyo, pensamiento no leído por Sakura quien estaba distraída, pensando en lo dicho por Tomoyo

**A seguir estudiando, ya basta de lo mágico** dijo Sakura

Llegó el día del desafío mágico, El primero de Sakura,

**Estoy muy asustada, y si no se que es lo que tengo que hacer, y si se me olvidan los hechizos AHHHH! **Gritaba Sakura

**Cálmate ya, has estudiado y entrenado meses, tus poderes están en el mismo nivel que los míos, y si yo soy bueno, tu también lo eres, solo ten confianza ** dijo Shaoran **_además nadie sabe de tu poder especial, nadie sabe que lees la mente, es mas fácil conocer lo que piensa hacer tu oponente antes de hacerlo y encontrar una manera para detener sus ataques _**mentalmente le dijo Shaoran a Sakura

_**Esta bien voy a concentrarme y a intentar leer su mente antes de sus ataques, solo una cosa, si me ves en peligro, no me grites mentalmente, me asusto en ese momento y me desconcentro, acuérdate que lo hacías en los entrenamientos y no resultaba bien.**_

**_Esta bien Saku, no te preocupes, no lo haré, o al menos no lo intentare, _**dando por terminada la conversación telepática de los 2

**En este lado tenemos a Kira Rastoki, combatiente, de Ucrania, maneja una magia terrenal, solamente el manejo de elementos** decía el juez del combate,** por este lado tenemos a la retadora Sakura Kinomoto de Japón, quien también maneja magia terrenal, en este punto las reglas son claras, no se permiten armas en el terreno, ningún tipo de arma mágica y no pueden salir de la lona, y es permitido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. **

El combate se desarrolla en un cuadrilátero, cerrado con grandes cadenas, que mantenían un hechizo de protección para que la magia utilizada en el cuadrilátero no afectara a las personas presentes, esto es tipo una pelea de boxeo y habían muchas personas quienes iban a ver los combates, todos eran magos y solo podían entrar magos en dicho combate, el cuadrilátero era de tierra, y tenía dos grandes rocas, una a cada lado, para cada combatiente, y de igual manera habían gradas para que se sentaran los espectadores.

**Buenas noches señorita Rastoki, espero sea un buen combate **dijo Sakura con una reverencia en forma de saludo

Kira Rastoki era una mujer preciosa, tenía 22 años, y era rubia platinada, ojos azules como el cielo, un cuerpo perfecto digno de reinado de belleza y una suave piel blanca, parecía una muñeca, pero su actitud era despreciable y por esto no era bien recibida entre sus contrincantes

**Yo no lo creo, al contrario, creo que terminaremos muy rápido, usted no esta a la altura de este tipo de combates, solo lo hago, por ser amable con Li, el es muy buen amigo mío y lo estimo demasiado, pero se que usted no tiene ni tendrá jamás el nivel que yo tengo **dijo la rubia, con un tono de voz muy cortante y brusco

_Vaya que tal esta estupida, bueno al menos se que piensa atacarme con electricidad para su primer ataque, ya se que hacer, espero no se electrocute mucho _pensaba sakura con una sonrisa

**En posición que empiece el combate**

**¡Que el cielo oscurezca, que la tormenta venga a mi trueno! **Gritaba Kira empezando el combate, para atacar más rápido, dirigió un trueno en contra de Sakura

**Tierra que tu manto me proteja del trueno, hazlo desviar su cauce, lluvia, cae sobre mi oponente y mantente sobre ella!** Dijo Sakura muy calmada, sin gritarlo en seguida un trozo de tierra, compacta emergió del cuadrilátero y se levanto en frente de Sakura devolviendo el trueno por donde venía, a su vez el agua mojo a Kira, lo que hizo que estuviera empapada y no veía que el trueno se acercaba a ella, al notarlo intento apartarse del camino del trueno, pero no fue tan rápida y le alcanzo el hombro, lo que le hizo una herida leve.

**Eres buena, **grito, luego de levantarse del suelo** voy a disfrutar acabar contigo **dijo Kira con una sonrisa malvada

_Su peor error es hablar mucho, por que puedo conocer lo que piensa hacer antes de hacerlo y mientras me habla puedo leer su mente_ pensó Sakura

**Oh, fuego poderos, envía tus llamas en contra de mi oponente, enciérrala en un circulo de fuego y aprisiónala, en tus llamas, ¡¡¡VE, **esto ultimo lo dijo en grito, pero lo anterior lo dijo bajito para que su oponente no supiera de su ataque, cosa que Sakura ya conocía por haber leído sus pensamientos.

**Cadena de viento, forma un escudo y protégeme del fuego que se avecina, no permitas que sus llamas toquen mi cuerpo, crea un remolino y dirígete a mi adversario, no permitas que salga de tu fuerza. **Pronuncio Sakura, en ese momento un fuerte viento la envolvió, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y no permitiendo que el fuego se acercara, a su vez un gran torbellino se dirigía en contra la Ucraniana y la encerraba en el, esta no pudo defenderse, por que no podía manejar dos elementos a la vez y el fuego al contacto con el viento se extinguía, Sakura luego del ataque salio de la protección del viento y corriendo se dirigió contra su adversaria quien no se percato de su acercamiento, dejándola desprevenida del ataque de Sakura, esta no quiso, darle un golpe en la espalda, así que la llamo

**Rastoki** dijo demasiado calmada, **tu primer ataque no me toco, el segundo no logro hacerme daño, que pretendes hacerme ahora, **dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triunfal

Rastoki, se dirigió rápidamente contra Sakura intentó darle una patada en el abdomen cosa, que Sakura evitó, no por haber leído sus pensamientos, sino por que manejaba las artes marciales a la perfección, además que en practica de defensa personal, no hay tiempo para pensar, y solo se actúa por instinto, Sakura tomo la pierna de su oponente y le dio una vuelta haciéndola caer al suelo, esta antes de caer, con su otra pierna intento una patada casi al piso que hizo caer a Sakura, Rastoki, se puso de pie instantáneamente, cosa que Sakura no hizo, intentaba pegarle y Sakura solo rodó por la tierra, luego de eso, con su pierna pateo las de Rastoki haciéndola caer al piso, lo que le dio la oportunidad de levantarse del suelo y Rastoki lo hizo también Sakura atacó dándole un golpe en el abdomen, con su brazo, luego se giro y con su codo dio otro golpe, dejando a Rastoki arrodillada del dolor. Luego de esto Sakura con su palma abierta la empujo y Rastoki cayó al suelo, Sakura amago con golpearle el rostro, y se detuvo a centímetros de su cara** Ríndete ya Rastoki** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, Rastoki aparto bruscamente la mano de sakura e intento volverla a golpear, pero Sakura atenta, la pateo, y la empujo sacándola del cuadrilátero, lo que hizo que perdiera la pelea.

**GANADORA DEL COMBATE… SAKURA KINOMOTO** grito el juez

Sakura bajó de la lona y se acerco a Rastoki, intentando darle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta empujo la mano de Sakura y se levanto, le dirigió una mirada fría se volteó y salio del lugar a cambiarse.

**¡Bravo! Sakura, amiga, lo lograste, eres muy buena, **decía Tomoyo, muy feliz, como ya se había admitido su magia y la de Shaoran no había razón para que no estuviera en su primer combate.

**Estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo Sakura, fue excelente, me asuste mucho cuando intento golpearte, pero te libraste bien** dijo Eriol, muy tranquilo y sonriente.

**Te falta mejorar tus puntos de atención, te desconcentraste, unos momentos, en que ella intento, atacar, en los ataques mágicos, debes ser mas agresiva, ahí pudiste haberla vencido fácilmente, pero en general estuvo muy bien** dijo Li muy serio

**Vaya, gracias Li, pensé que había ganado un poco de felicidad no te quitaba nada** dijo Sakura Picada_ **la próxima vez no me desconcentres tu cada ves que gritabas en mi cabeza ¡cuidado! **_

**¡Yo no hice eso!** se defendió Li

**Si lo hiciste, **grito Sakura

_**Bueno lo admito, si lo hice, pero… me preocupe** _le dijo el mentalmente

**_Lo se, gracias _**Sakura con una sonrisa

**Bueno que les parece, para que dejen de pelear, vamos a comer algo, yo invito** dijo Eriol sonriente.

**Esta bien, esta pelea me dejó mucha hambre, espérate y me cambio y nos vemos a la salida** dijo Sakura quien se retiró a cambiarse,

En el restaurante estaban los cuatro, hablando y riendo, Sakura estaba al lado de Shaoran y en frente Eriol y Tomoyo, hablaban de cualquier tema y ya llevaban un rato así cuando una joven muy linda, de pelo rojo, se acercó a la mesa

**Shaoran, que bueno volver a verte, no sabía que vivías en Japón, como has estado** preguntó la joven

**Mikio, como estas tanto tiempo sin verte, tengo algunos años viviendo en**

**Japón, ¿tu que haces acá? ¿Tan lejos de China? **pregunto Shaoran algo sonrojado

**Vine a estudiar en la universidad de Tokio, aquí está la carrera, que me gustado **dijo la joven con una sonrisa, que hizo poner a Shaoran muy rojo

**Me alegra, yo también voy a esa universidad, nos podemos ver ahí, uno de estos días ** dijo el

**Claro, mira aquí esta mi teléfono, y mi dirección, a propósito ¿viniste con tus hermanas y Mei, y tu mamá? Tengo ganas de verlas** dijo ella

**No solo vinimos Wei y yo, aquí está mi teléfono y mi dirección por si necesitas algo de mi, no dudes en llamarme** dijo Shaoran

**Bueno no te interrumpo más, saludos a Wei y nos estamos viendo** se despidió la muchacha y se alejo, los demás en la mesa quedaron en silencio, Shaoran siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado

_Vaya es la primera vez que veo a Shaoran sonrojarse por una chica, además conoce a su madre y lo llama por su nombre, ¿Quién será ella? ¿Será la novia que le rompió el corazón? No, no creo, Eriol me dijo que Shaoran la odiaba y a ella le tiene mucho afecto, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al verla, pero es mejor no preguntarle por que no me dirá quien es, ¿será que le gusta? _pensaba Sakura, algo ida en sus pensamientos

**Saku, ¿estas bien? Te noto como ida** preguntó Tomoyo

**Ehh… claro Tomy solo pensaba en el combate, esa muchacha era muy arrogante**, **me dijo cada cosa, pero bueno al final no le salieron tan bien** pensó Sakura _uff por poco me descubren pensando en Shao, pero que estoy pensando, a mi no me importa su vida amorosa el puede hacer lo que quiera, no es mi asunto _se decía Sakura mentalmente.

La comida transcurrió normal, si normal es Shaoran pensativo quien no volvió a hablar en toda la comida, y Sakura preocupada por que el no habló más, Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiando mirada y risas que los dos castaños no percibieron por estar distraídos.

**Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, llevare a la linda Tomoyo a su casa, espero pasen buena noche** dijo Eriol y se despidió, Tomoyo se despidió también y ambos se retiraron dejando solos a Sakura y Shaoran

**¿Estas bien?** Pregunto Sakura a Shaoran

**Claro ¿por que no he de estarlo?** Pregunto

**Te noto distrito, en la comida no volviste a hablar desde que se acercó tu amiga, te elevaste en tus pensamientos, ¿sucede algo?**

**No Sakura estoy bien, a decir verdad muy bien** dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa

**Bueno, pero cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estoy, hasta mañana** dijo ella algo triste

**¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?** Preguntó Shaoran

**No te preocupes, estoy cerca de mi casa y prefiero caminar** dijo esto y enseguida se despidió** adiós Shao, **empezó a caminar, iba muy triste por que la mirada de Shaoran tenía un brillo especial y ella lo conocía bien, lo veía a diario en Eriol y Tomoyo, por que ella sabía que estaban enamorados aunque no se lo hayan confesado mutuamente_ por que me da tristeza que Shaoran encuentre el amor, al fin y al cabo ese ha sido uno de mis propósitos desde que lo conozco, me siento triste y no se por que, bueno de pronto es que me asusta perder a mi mejor amigo, por que consiga el amor, si eso debe ser, tranquila Sakura, que Shaoran prometió ser siempre tu amigo y se que no va a fallar en su promesa _ pensaba ella

Algo muy extraño pasó las semanas siguientes Shaoran, andaba mucho con Mikio, y no tenia tiempo de salir con Sakura como amigos como siempre hacían, se veía distante y ya no hablaban mucho, solo se veían en los entrenamientos y tampoco hablaban mucho en esos momentos, solo se limitaban a entrenar, Sakura se encontraba muy triste por su actitud, pero se daba cuenta que Shaoran se veía feliz así que se prometió a si misma no molestarlo y dejarlos ser feliz por que sabía que había sufrido mucho y era bueno verlo sonriente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, empezó a molestarle, que cada vez que hablaban el, siempre comentaba sobre Mikio, además siempre le preguntaba cosas sobre que le podría gustar de regalo y cosas así Sakura en verdad estaba enfadada y la gota que rebasó la copa, fue un día que fue a entrenar con Shaoran este canceló dicho entrenamiento por que tenía una cita con Mikio, a sabiendas que Sakura tenía otro combate en 3 días

**Wei ¿dónde está el joven Li? **preguntó Sakura muy molesta pero tratando de calmarse

**Lo siento señorita Sakura, me pidió excusarlo con usted y decirle que hoy no puede entrenar con usted, por que iba a salir con la señorita Mikio **dijo Wei algo asustado del semblante de Sakura

**Esta bien Wei, dile a Shaoran que vine y que lamento no encontrarlo, que voy a entrenar con Eriol **dijo Sakura cambiando su mal genio por tristeza, q**ue lo llamo a la noche, que espero no me deje plantada también al teléfono **dijo Sakura en tono de advertencia, retirándose de la mansión _que me pasa por que me molesta que Shaoran salga con esa niña, bueno eso no es lo que me molesta, me molesta es que abandone sus obligaciones, el que es siempre tan responsable y estricto con su entrenamiento, si el quiere salir con esa niña esta bien, pero que no me perjudique a mi _suspiró_iré a entrenar con Eriol, no me queda de otra _pensaba Sakura con su semblante muy triste

Al terminar el entrenamiento Sakura se dirigió a su casa, su padre estaba haciendo la cena y su hermano se encontraba leyendo una revista, Sakura le había comentado a su hermano de sus poderes y se entero que el podía sentir presencias mágicas pero no tenia ningún don, su padre era el único que no estaba enterado.

**Buenas noches padre, hermano** saludo Sakura

**¿Estas bien? **pregunto Fujikata padre de Sakura

**Si ¿por que la pregunta? **cuestiono Sakura

**Te noto cansada y triste, ya voy a terminar la cena, espera un momento** dijo su padre

**Lo siento papá cene en casa de Eriol y la verdad si estoy cansada voy a mi habitación** dijo Sakura quien subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, una vez ahí tomo el teléfono y marco a casa de Shaoran

**Buenas noches a sus órdenes** contestó Wei

**Buenas noches Wei, ¿se encuentra Shaoran?** Preguntó Sakura

**Un momento señorita Sakura**

**Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estas? Siento mucho haber cancelado nuestro entrenamiento, es que Mikio me pidió que la acompañara a hacer unas vueltas, lo siento, ¿cómo te fue con Eriol?** Preguntó Shaoran

**Muy bien, te llamo para saber si mañana vamos a entrenar juntos dime de una vez si mañana tienes planes, para así no perder mi tiempo yendo a tu casa y no estés** dijo Sakura en un tono serio

**Lo siento Sakura, estas molesta, no quería dejarte esperando, lo siento mucho, mañana creo que si puedo entrenar contigo** dijo Shaoran su voz sonaba muy apenada

**No estoy molesta, no te preocupes, mañana si vas a salir llámame al cel, para no perder mi viaje, hasta mañana** dijo Sakura colgando el teléfono

**Vaya que carácter** dijo Shaoran en voz alta, **creo que esta molesta**

**y con justa razón joven, la hizo venir para nada, a usted eso no le gustaría y se que se enojaría mucho o ya olvido la vez que la señorita Sakura no pudo asistir a un entrenamiento por que su padre enfermó y no nos pudo avisar con tiempo, usted se molestó muchísimo **dijo Wei

**Si tienes razón, mañana le pido disculpas** dijo Shaoran **ahora voy a dormir, que descanses Wei** dicho esto se retiro a su habitación

**Hay joven Shaoran, debería empezar a entender sus sentimientos de una vez o en verdad va a perder a la joven hechicera ** dijo Wei

El día del combate, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura esperaban a Shaoran

**Ya es hora del combate, y Shao no llega ¿ustedes creen que le sucedió algo?** Preguntaba Sakura algo nerviosa

**No creo Saku, ya debe venir en camino, ve a alistarte, de seguro cuando salgas al cuadrilátero el ya esta aquí** dijo Eriol

**Si tienes razón **dijo Sakura quien se retiro en ese momento

Cuando salió al cuadrilátero buscó con la mirada si Shaoran estaba por ahí, pero no lo encontró, busco respuesta en sus amigos quienes negaron no verlo, eso la entristeció, salio al cuadrilátero, su oponente esta vez era un hombre, tuvieron una lucha muy reñida, el sujeto golpeó a Sakura en la cara, rompiéndoles la boca, Sakura no se dejo y con un golpe de judo noqueó al tipo y ganó el combate, Shaoran no apareció en toda la pelea, Sakura bajó del cuadrilátero y sus amigos la felicitaron pero su rostro se veía triste .

**Bueno, voy a casa Adiós chicos, **se despidió Sakura algo cabizbaja, le alegraba haber vencido a su oponente, pero estaba triste pos que Li no estaba ahí, eso le dolió demasiado.

**Espero enserio que el joven Li tenga una muy buena excusa, para haber dejado plantada a Sakura en pleno combate, aun a sabiendas que es importante para ella, y como su amigo debería estar aquí** dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura salir del lugar

**Yo también lo espero** dijo Eriol

Al día siguiente en la universidad Shaoran se acercó a Sakura

**Buenos Días Sakura, quiero pedirte una disculpa por no haber asistido al combate, supe que te fue muy bien felicidades** le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual Sakura no miro por que miraba a otro lado

**Muchas gracias Li, eres muy amable** dijo Sakura volteando a verlo, tenia el labio hinchado por el golpe que le habían dado y su mirada se veía triste y enojada a la vez, sentía decepción por que el le había prometido estar con ella en estos momentos y no cumplió su palabra.

**¡Dios! Golpearon tu rostro, ¿estas bien?** Pregunto el algo preocupado

**Si, estoy bien muchas gracias por tu preocupación** dijo ella algo sarcástica

**¿Estas enojada?** Pregunto el

**_Te espero afuera del salón, le dijo Sakura, tengo algo que decirte _**mentalmente le dijo Sakura a Shaoran quien se levanto de su asiento y se retiro del salón, Shaoran la siguió, afuera en uno de los jardines de la universidad que en ese momento se encontraban solos sakura se detuvo y volteo a ver al castaño

**Si estoy molesta contigo, pero mas que molesta estoy triste, por que olvidaste tu promesa de estar conmigo en estos momentos, siento decepción, no te he querido decir nada en estos meses, pero para mi eres alguien importante, eres mi amigo y como tal te quiero, pero acabas de defraudar mi confianza, llevamos semanas sin hablar y ya no tienes tiempo, hemos descuidado nuestra amistas y la verdad quisiera de tu parte una explicación **dijo Sakura muy seria

**La verdad lo siento mucho Saku, se que debí estar ahí, pero es que Mikio tuvo un problema y necesitaba ayuda y olvide el combate** dijo apenado Shaoran

**Es decir, que tu amiga, estuvo en un problema y no pudiste ir al combate, por Dios Shaoran date cuenta, tenemos una gran responsabilidad en nuestras manos y tu te la pasas de lo lindo con esa niña, se te olvida lo que nos dijeron nuestros padres, se te olvida la amenaza, los ataque mágicos y todo lo que recae sobre ti y sobre mi, no puedo creer que tu dejes todo botado, por que Mikio tuvo un problema, no puedo creer que me abandones a mi y sigas detrás de ella aun sabiendo que es importante y nuestra responsabilidad lo que suceda ** dijo Sakura muy molesta

**Sakura, tu no eres nadie, para decirme lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer con mi vida estoy muy grande para tomar mis propias decisiones, y no te permito que hables así de Mikio, ella es mi amiga y la estimo mucho, y tu no tienes el derecho a tratarla mal aun mas si ella no esta presente, te pido el favor dejes de meterte con ella, **dijo Shaoran muy molesto

**Vaya, ahora no soy nadie, sabes que Shaoran, siento mucho haber aparecido en tu vida, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, pero tenemos una responsabilidad tu y yo y no puedo dejarte al menos sin recordarte lo importante que es **gritó Sakura

**Yo lo siento más, me doy cuanta ahora que estas es celosa, que yo por fin conozca a alguien que pueda llenar el vacío de mi corazón, y tu no lo hayas hecho **grito Shaoran en ese momento recibió una cachetada de Sakura quien estaba llorando

**Yo lo siento más, si no tengo a alguien es mi problema, a mi no me importa que tu hayas encontrado a alguien a mi me importa el futuro y si eso es lo que piensas en este momento de mi, entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar** dijo Sakura, quien empezó a correr dejando a Shaoran solo

_Creo que me excedí en lo que dije, lastime a Sakura quien es alguien importante, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, que estupido soy _pensaba Shaoran****viendo a Sakura correr

en ese momento una fuerte explosión en la universidad, Shaoran sintió magia en el ataque, así que intentó llamar a Sakura con su mente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, detuvo el tiempo y con un conjuro invocó a su espada, se encontró con una sombra que emanaba una fuerte energía maligna, en ese momento Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron

**¿Quien es el? **Preguntó Eriol a Shaoran

**No lo se Eriol** dijo Shaoran, en ese momento corriendo venía Sakura

**¿Qué estás sucediendo? ¿De quién es esa energía?**

**Vaya el descendiente Li y la Descendiente Aminaya, esperaba verlos pronto** dijo la sombra con un tono de voz que se notaba cargaba resentimiento** así que ustedes son los elegidos para acabar conmigo, pero ustedes no son iguales a Sunyi y a Choug, les falta ustedes no son los elegidos para acabar conmigo, que lastima yo pensaba tener una buena pelea**

**Eres Arator te esperábamos **dijo Shaoran **y somos los encargados de eliminarte de una vez y para siempre ** dijo esto y se dirigió en contra de la sombra para atacarlo, la sombra sacó una espada y empezó a combatir en contra de el, Shaoran era fuerte, pero no tenia la misma habilidad de Arator este lo empujo y cayo unos metros alejados de los demás, Arator lanzó un ataque de fuego, Sakura despertó e hizo un escudo de agua para proteger a Shaoran mientras sacaba filosos pedazos de tierra y atacaba a arator, este al verlos los desintegró envió rayos a atacar a Eriol Tomoyo y Sakura, shaoran creo un campo magnético donde los rayos no entraran y defender a sus amigos, sakura sacó una espada y empezó a la par con Shaoran a pelear con Arator, pero ninguno de los dos podían darle un golpe certero, Arator con una ráfaga de viento los hizo retroceder

**Aun les falta mucho y no tienen oportunidad conmigo, Los anteriores pudieron enviarme a otra dimensión por que al menos trabajaban unidos ustedes no saben que es eso, la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendré piedad de ustedes jajajajajaja ** dijo y desapareció

_**No entendí nada de lo que quiso decirme y tu Sakura** _pregunto Shaoran mentalmente, al no recibir respuesta volvió a intentarlo

**_Sakura siento mucho lo que te dije perdóname, estaba molestó, lo siento en verdad_** tampoco recibió respuesta luego vio a Sakura y no parecía escucharlo

**Sakura estas bien, llevo hablándote de algo importante y no prestas atención ** dijo Shaoran

**¿Me hablaste? ¿Cuándo?** Pregunto Sakura, que no escucho cuando le hablo mentalmente

**Hace un rato quise pedirte una disculpa **dijo Shaoran molesto, por que pensaba que ella no le quiso contestar

**La verdad no escuche nada** dijo Sakura muy indiferente, estaba muy dolida con Shaoran

**_Te estoy diciendo que lo siento_** dijo el mentalmente

Sakura lo miraba algo extrañada

**Li trate de decirte algo, ¿lo escuchaste?** Preguntó ella

**No, yo tampoco te escuche, **los dos se miraron y se quedaron en silencio, no tenían nada que decirse, Sakura estaba muy triste por el comportamiento de Shaoran y Shaoran no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no sentía ganas de disculparse, y no lo iba a hacer,

**A eso se refiere Arator, no tenemos comunicación y por eso nunca lo han podido vencer, nuestros padres por ser amigos pudieron lograr algo, pero tu y yo ya no somos amigos por esa razón no pudimos hacerle daño alguno, no somos los elegidos y ahora vamos a tener que buscar apoyo en toda la comunidad mágica, para tratar de vencer a ese sujeto** dijo Sakura muy fría, ella jamás se había comportado así con el, pero estaba muy molesta y decepcionada** adiós Li, nos vemos después en clases.**

Shaoran estaba muy confundido, por como le habló, nunca había visto a Sakura tan seria sus ojos se veían enojados, el nunca la había visto molesta con el, eso le dolió, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no era de el. La vio alejarse y no la detuvo.

Ha pasado un mes del ataque Shaoran y Sakura no se hablan, Eriol y Tomoyo han intentado todo para que se reconcilien, pero no han podido, ninguno quiere saber del otro, y no se dirigen la palabra, Sakura ha seguido entrenando con Eriol, y ha tenido más combates los ha ganado todos y al igual que Li ya mantiene un status entre los combatientes, ya la conocen, Shaoran sigue con su amistad con Mikio, y se ha alejado también de Eriol, por que este mantiene relación con Sakura,

**Sakura, no se te olvide que hoy comemos en mi casa, necesito tu ayuda, de lo que hablamos la vez pasada** dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose de Sakura

**No te preocupes Tomoyo, ahí estaré, no te preocupes si llego un poco tarde, sabes que siempre llego tarde a todo** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa_ estoy preocupada, siento que algo malo va a pasar, a alguien cercano, pero no puedo saber que es y a quien, Dios mió protege a todos a mi alrededor, no dejes que nada malo pase_ pensaba Sakura quien veía a Tomoyo salir del aula de clases, cuando despertó de sus cavilaciones vio que solo quedaban ella y Shaoran en el salón, así que tomó sus cosas y salio rápido de ahí, ya no estaba molesta con el estaba triste, por que lo había perdido como amigo y ella no quería que eso pasara, pero se sentía confundida por el, no entendía sus sentimientos, si estaba celosa, por que Shaoran no la había preferido a ella como amiga y se había quedado con Mikio, y estaba triste por que no lo apoyo cuando debía y eso la hacia sentirse culpable, _yo debí haber apoyado a Shao, fui egoísta y no me percate que el estaba enamorado, de Mikio y quise que estuviera siempre a mi lado, ¿Quién soy yo para que el este siempre a mi lado? No nos une ningún lazo, en cambio el y ella tienen una historia y yo soy nueva en ella, no tengo cabida ahí, me duele mucho ya no compartir con el, extraño su risa, y su manera de molestarme, me haces falta Shaoran _pensaba Sakura en su camino

Shaoran la vio salir del salón, estaba triste por que había perdido a su mejor amiga, y no encontraba el modo de pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento, extrañaba a Sakura. _Sakura tiene razón la abandoné por andar con Mikio todo el tiempo, Mikio es una buena amiga, pero con Sakura es diferente, con ella siempre tenia algo que hablar, y ahora, no tengo con quien, esta Mikio, pero no es igual, extraño a Sakura, extraño su risa y su mal humor, extraño el tiempo que compartíamos y ahora no se como pedirle una disculpa, ¿cómo haré, voy a ir a su casa y le voy a llevar flores para disculparme, y le pediré que no siga molesta conmigo y voy a tratar de resarcir mi falta como sea, no puedo perder a mi mejor amiga_ pensaba Shaoran

Sakura se encontraba con Tomoyo en su casa, Tomoyo quería confesarle sus sentimientos a Eriol, pero tenía miedo y le pidió un consejo a Sakura

**Tu si que eres ocurrente, no se te paso alguien mas por la cabeza, para pedirle un consejo sobre amor, niña que sucede contigo, yo soy la menos indicada para ayudarte, tomy, me encantaría decirte algo, pero de amores, yo no se mucho, ya conoces mi historia, y no es muy buen plan a seguir ¿no te parece? Pero creo que si yo fuera tu, le diría a Eriol, lo que sientes por el, no pierdes nada, y al menos sabrás que siente el por ti** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

**Ayyy Saku, no se por que dices que no puedes darme un consejo, es difícil, decirle a alguien lo que sientes por el, así de simple "hola Eriol, como estas, escucha te cite aquí para decirte que estoy enamorada de ti" te quisiera ver a ti en esa situación** decía Tomoyo

**Lo siento Tomy, pero creo que enamórame va a ser algo difícil de suceder, aun no encuentro al hombre de mi vida, además si ni siquiera puedo tener un mejor amigo, menos puedo tener un novio, no fui capaz de apoyar a Shaoran cuando consiguió el amor, menos voy a ser capaz de defender mis propios sentimientos** dijo Sakura algo triste

**Saku, no entristezcas por fis, no me gusta verte triste, eres mi mejor amiga, y pues, Shaoran, también se porto mal contigo, y el tuvo culpa en como sucedieron las cosas, no fuiste solo tu **dijo tomoyo** deberías pedirle una disculpas**

**No lo creo Tomy, Shaoran se ve molesto conmigo, no quiero volverme a pelear con el, ya me duele mucho lo pasado no quiero tener mas encontrones con el **dijo Sakura **dejemos el tema así, mas bien que cosas piensas decirle a Eriol, YA SE! Por que no le dedicas una canción, le cantas algo y así sepa lo que sientes por el, NO eso es demasiado, YA SE! Envíale una carta y le dices lo que sientes por el, no mejor que no, ustedes ya no confían en cartas ni email ¿aun no se por que?** Dijo Sakura con una cara de inocencia

**No te hagas la tonta Sakura Kinomoto que tu y Li son los culpables** dijo Tomoyo divertida

**Ni modo, toco en vivo y en directo a todo color** dijo Sakura riendo** no te imagino a ti diciéndole a Eriol "estoy enamorada de ti" dame un beso ahhha** decía Sakura

**Ay mira que chistosa te has vuelto, vete a un circo, la próxima vez pido ayuda a otra mejor amiga**

**Jajajajajajaja** muy bueno, **espero poder tener una cámara para ese momento kodak inolvidable,** en ese momento Sakura volvió a tener el presentimiento de que algo malo le pasaba a alguien cercano a ella _**ayúdame, te necesito, ven, pronto** _era una voz en su cabeza que se repetía al principio muy suave casi como un murmullo, luego fue cambiando y al final se repetía muy desesperado Sakura no entendía, quien hablaba en su mente la única persona que se comunicaba telepáticamente con ella era

**Shaoran, no puede ser,** se levanto de la cama de Tomoyo y salió de la habitación, busco el teléfono y marco a casa de Shaoran

**Aló buenas noches ¿Wei? ¿Eres tú? ¿Me podrías comunicar con Shaoran? **Decía Sakura intranquila, la voz no desaparecía y estaba asustada

**No señorita Sakura el joven Shaoran no reencuentra quiere dejarle un mensaje** Sakura al escuchar esto, sabia que era el quien la necesitaba, pero donde estaba, no podía ubicar su presencia mágica, no la sentía en el ambiente, estaba asustada

**Sakura que sucede por que tienes esa cara ¿pasa algo malo?** Pregunto Tomoyo

**Llama a Eriol, dile que busque a Shaoran, algo le paso, de eso estoy segura **dijo Sakura muy seria **poder del deseo, acude a mi, quiero ayudar a esa persona que necesita de mi, llévame con el DESEO! ** Grito, luego una luz la envolvió haciéndola desparecer, Sakura al abrir los ojos notó que no estaba donde Tomoyo, estaba en un lugar que conocía muy bien, era el parque donde iba con Shaoran a correr, sabía que era el favorito de el y que siempre iba ahí cuando estaba preocupado y molesto, intento buscar su aura, lo localizo, pero su energía estaba débil, lo podía sentir, estaba en un nivel muy peligroso, estaba al borde de desaparecer, corrió, lo que mas pudo y ahí lo encontró, tirado en el suelo, y la sombra de Arator, ella sabía que era el, intentaba matarlo con una espada, Sakura no lo pensó 2 veces y atacó a Arator, **Fuego, ataca a mi oponente, enciérralo en un circulo de fuego y no lo dejes salir de ahí,** Dicho esto Sakura corrió donde Shaoran, al ver que Arator retrocedía a culpa del fuego,

**Pareciste Aminaya, yo pensé, que eras una cobarde, lastima que llegaras tarde, su vida se extingue y tú no podrás hacer nada por el jajajajaja ** reía malévolamente Arator mientras intentaba atacar a Sakura

**No permitiré que muera y si es posible yo misma te matare** dijo Sakura demasiado enfadada, sacó su espada y empezó a luchar con el, estaba muy enojada, por que Shaoran había resultado lastimado y no podía permitirse que el muriera… jamás, atacó a Arator y logro hacerle una herida, así el no tuviera cuerpo de esa sombra cada vez que se hería salía una luz,

**No te saldrás con la tuya, tu sola jamás podrás conmigo, el morirá** dijo Arator muy molesto

**Jamás dejare que eso pase, doy mi vida por el si es necesario** dijo Sakura

**Nos veremos en otra ocasión Aminaya la próxima morirás ** dijo esto y se desvaneció, Sakura corrió a ver a Shaoran estaba herido y sangraba por el costado ahí tenia la herida mas grande, se veía que habían peleado por mucho y que esa herida era la que lo tenía mal

**Shaoran despierta por favor, necesito que despiertes, necesito saber que hacer, esto no lo curan en un hospital, por favor necesito tu ayuda** decía Sakura asustada_ **necesito que despiertes por favor, si mueres, no se que hacer, eres importante para mi, siento mucho haberme portado mal contigo, yo no quiero que nada malo te pase, eres la persona mas importante para mi, ahora lo se estoy enamorada de ti, DESPIERTA **_al decir esto una luz envolvió a Sakura y de su espalada salieron dos bellas alas, iguales a las de un ángel, blancas, tan blancas que parecían una luz , su cuerpo tenía un tono dorado, sus manos las acerco a shaoran en su herida y estas brillaron aun mas curando así la herida de Shaoran, en ese momento la herida cerro, las alas desaparecieron y Sakura cayo encima de Shaoran dormida en su pensamiento solo existía algo claro… _Te amo Shaoran Li._

**NOTAS DE LA MEJOR AUTORA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS**

WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

No puedo creerlo, Sakura enamorada de Shaoran, hasta que por fin y ahora se lo dirá o no, que siente mi Shao, por ella, le verdades que se ha portado muy mal, con ella y se tiene que reivindicar mucho para que la perdone o bueno, por lo menos yo, si me hago de rogar, el próximo capitulo, va a estar genial, es mas va a ser rápido, por que como estoy inspirada hoy , lo seguiré desde hoy, no me queda duda, este ha sido mi mejor capitulo, desde que empecé.

A mis seguidoras DIVINAS LAS ADORO, SON LO MEJOR DE TODO, VOY A ENVIAR SALUDITOS A TODAS LAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON

**Nayru – San** eres una gran ayuda, en estos momentos, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Sakura lacl ** espero tus dudas al menos se hayan despejado un poco, por que las mías apenas comienzan, a ver que pongo en el próximo capítulo jejeje, no te preocupes, espero te guste este.

**Aliz Sakurita** vaya, me alegra te haya gustado, aquí esta mi nueva entrega, espero sea de tu agrado.

**Ana CECI** vaya y yo que pensé que la loca era yo, bueno mi conciencia le manda un saludo a la tuya y espera que tu y tu conciencia sigan leyendo este fic tan loco.

**Tsugumi ** hola, hola espero te guste, gracias por tu bello fic y aquí esta el chap, me parece el mejor.

**Mai ** aquí esta su capitulo, espero te encante como a mi, me ha parecido el mejor que escrito ahhh estoy enamorada

La verdad queridas lectoras, que no se adonde me lleve esto, por que ponerle fin va a ser difícil, pero espero no sea mas largo de 12 Cáp., así que espero, les guste y escríbanme, para decirme que voy por el buen camino

Besitos

**Eyita **


	5. El Despertar De Un Gran Amor

**CAPITULO 5: EL DESPERTAR DE UN GRAN AMOR**

Shaoran abrió los ojos, se sentía algo adolorido, al principio no sabía donde estaba, luego poco a poco fue recordando, lo sucedido, intentó levantarse asustado, pero sintió sobre el un peso, cuando levanto su cabeza, encontró a Sakura sobre el, como desmayada, se asusto muchísimo, luego al tocarla entendió que estaba dormida, no podía recordar nada de la pelea que había tenido con el espectro ese, pero si recordó su herida, paso su mano al costado y se dio cuenta que había desaparecido , lentamente se fue levantando y acomodó la cabeza de Sakura en su regazo, se preguntaba como había llegado ella ahí y por que se había quedado dormida, Sakura suavemente fue abriendo sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos del castaño que la veían se sonrojo fuertemente

**Hola **fue lo único que se le vino a la mente

**Hola, ¿qué pasó? Hasta donde recuerdo estaba herido ¿cómo es que?** Decía Shaoran algo confundido, Sakura sonrió al verlo, ella sabía que había pasado, pero pensaba que era mejor no decírselo, por que el no sentía lo mismo por ella, y no podía obligarlo a sentir.

**Al llegar Arator te atacaba, tu estabas inconsciente, yo luche con el y alcance a herirlo, pero volvió a desaparecer** dijo Sakura

**Pero ¿y mi herida? ¿Cómo es que esta sana?** Preguntó el

**La verdad estaba tan cansada, que me dormí luego de la lucha y no recuerdo más** mintió Sakura

**Es decir, que no sabes como me cure y… ¿cómo es posible, que te hayas dormido cuando yo me estaba desangrando?** Pregunto Shaoran algo confundido por la explicación de Sakura

**Bueno al menos no te deje solo, **dijo Sakura con una sonrisa _si supieras shao_

**Bueno dejemos eso así, ahora hay que buscar a ese desgraciado y acabarlo, esto no se puede quedar así por otro lado ¿como hiciste para herirlo, yo estuve luchando con el alrededor de 2 horas y no pude darle ni siquiera un buen golpe?** Pregunto el, quien estaba hablando desde hace rato aun no se daba cuenta de nada y Sakura solo sonreía

**Te dije que era mejor que tu ** dijo Sakura con una risa picara

Shaoran se le quedó viendo, Sakura sonreía, le sonreía a el**_ lo siento, _**quiso decirle

_**¿Por que?** _Preguntó Sakura mentalmente a Shaoran, los dos se vieron a la cara _**por ser un idiota y comportarme muy mal todo este tiempo contigo, eres mi mejor amiga y no estuve ahí para apoyarte como lo había prometido, en verdad lo siento** pensó Shaoran_

_**No te preocupes, Shaoran, yo también me deje llevar por la rabia y dije cosas que no sentía, siento haberte golpeado y haber estado molesta contigo todos estos días, lo que sucedió hoy no debió haber pasado si no peleáramos por estupideces, me asuste mucho verte ahí tirado**,_** gracias a Dios estas bien **esto ultimo lo dijo viéndolo a los ojos

**No te preocupes estas perdonada** dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa, por que sabía que Sakura iba a pelearle enseguida, ella al igual que el era muy orgullosa.

**Gracias, ¿amigos?** Dijo Sakura muy tranquila brindándole la mano a Shaoran, este vio a Sakura, le sorprendió su actitud, y estrechó su mano con la de ella

**Ahh, Sakura otra vez sentí el corrientazo ¿qué será? ** Pregunto shaoran quien por ir pensativo no se dio cuenta de la cara de Sakura

_Vaya, así que eso es lo que se siente estar enamorado de la persona correcta, ahora entiendo lo que quería decir Sunyi con la profecía, el amor es el único momento mágico que sienten los humanos y quien sienta amor sin pasión es por que no se ha unido mágicamente, y que es el amor verdadero, ahora ¿que haré? ¿Cómo hago? Ay mamá creo que necesito un consejo tuyo, ¿Por qué estoy segura que ya tu lo sabías? _Suspiro y siguió detrás de Shaoran, en eso corriendo se venían acercando Eriol y Tomoyo, al acercarse, vieron que la camisa de Shaoran estaba manchada de sangre

**¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tienes sangre en tu camisa?** Preguntaba Eriol preocupado por su amigo

**Si, estoy bien, tuvimos un encuentro no muy amistoso con Arator y casi me mata** dijo Shaoran

**Y la sangre, ¿estas herido?** Pregunto Eriol

**Estuve herido, no me preguntes como pero mi herida se cerro, **contesto Shaoran, Eriol quedó confundido, Tomoyo solo veía a Sakura, quien venia muy distraída **Sakura ¿estas bien?** Pregunto la amatista algo preocupada

**Claro Tomoyo muy bien, me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana en la universidad Adiós Eriol, adiós Tomy, Adiós Shaoran **se despidió Sakura

**_Estas bien, te noto distraída_** preguntó shaoran mentalmente

_**No te preocupes, estoy bien ahora en serio me tengo que ir, mi papá me pidió que llegará temprano, nos vemos mañana** contesto Sakura_

De ahí salió y camino un buen rato, aun no entendía como había sido tan tonta de no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, tampoco sabía que iba a hacer, no estaba segura de confesarle a Shaoran lo que sentía por el, ella creía que no era correspondida, y sabía que en la vida de Shao había alguien mas, así que pensó que era mejor no decírselo y esperar que el encontrara su felicidad, así ella también iba a ser feliz, le dolía mucho, pero iba a mantener su decisión _por que tuve que enamorarme precisamente de el, ahora entiendo lo de los elegidos, pero si el no me quiere, no puedo pelear sola, no puedo, pero tampoco permitiré que algo malo le pase a todos, si toca pelear hasta la muerte lo haré, no importa que muera._Pensaba Sakura mientras llegaba a su casa, su padre necesitaba hablar con ella, por que había llegado una carta del clan Aminaya, para que ocupara el lugar que le correspondía como descendiente, el sabia que su esposa poseía magia, pero también sabía que Nadeshiko había sellado sus poderes, así que pensaba que esta ultima no tenia conocimiento alguno sobre eso, iba a ser muy difícil contarle la verdad y además prepararla para el cargo de jefe del clan,

**Hija, hoy recibiste esta carta, de tu abuelo, padre de tu madre** dijo Fujikata algo molesto

**Que bueno, necesitaba hablar con el, algunas cosas**_ obvio sobre el clan, pero no creo que mi padre lo sepa, es mejor hablarlo con el abuelo directamente._

**No entiendes pequeña Sakura, es que… mira tu madre Nadeshiko proviene de una familia que practica la magia y…**

**Hacia parte del clan Aminaya como jefe del clan** dijo Sakura algo sorprendida por que su padre sabía todo

**Tu como lo sabes Sakurita, que recuerde nunca te he dicho nada **preguntó su papá

**Ahh ehh, eeeste, bueno, lo que sucede, es que….** _¿Cómo se lo digo, esto no es fácil, pero va a tocar_** me lo dijo mi mamá** confesó Sakura

**¿Cómo así? Tu madre, si ella esta… **algo confundido Fujikata

**Muerta papi, si lo se, pero fue su espíritu y ella fue la que levanto el sello de mis poderes **dijo Sakura algo asustada de la reacción de su papá

**Es decir que viste a tu madre y te hablo, ¿Cuándo? **Pregunto su papá

**Hace como 10 meses la vi por primera vez, me ayudo de salir de una muerte segura, y hace como tres meses la volví a ver ** dijo Sakura algo mas tranquila de ver la reacción de su papá

**Es decir, que tus poderes, ya no están sellados, eso es bueno, la carta que te llegó es del clan, creo que es para que te adiestres y prepares para el cargo que te toca ocupar** dijo su padre** a decir verdad yo no estoy de acuerdo con el clan, pero esa es tu decisión.** Dijo su padre

**No papá, no te preocupes, yo se que es algo que tengo que hacer y es mi responsabilidad y debo asumirla** dijo Sakura decidida, Sakura abrió el sobre y leyó lo dicho en el

KINOMOTO AMINAYA SAKURA

Descendiente del la ultima hechicera del clan, se necesita su presencia en nuestras instalaciones para que conozca, sobre sus obligaciones

Por favor asistir el día miércoles a las horas de la mañana, mandaremos un vehiculo a recogerla

AMINAYA RUSHU

**Mañana me reuniré con el abuelo en la sede del clan, **dijo Sakura

**Monstruo estas seguras de la decisión que estas tomando** pregunto Touya

**Si hermano, y por Dios deja de decirme monstruo** dijo Sakura exasperada

**Así seas princesa siempre te voy a decir monstruo, por que esa es tu naturaleza **dijo Touya con burla, Sakura solo suspiro de resignación, era un caso perdido, pero ni modo, además tenia tanto en la cabeza, que no quería seguir peleando _Shaoran _eso era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Al día siguiente en la entrada de la casa de Sakura había un auto ultimo modelo negro, esperándola, Sakura subió y luego de 30 minutos de recorrido llegaron a una mansión grandísima donde se sentía una presencia mágica fuerte.

**Vaya es aun mas grande que la casa de Shao, y es hermosa** dijo Sakura al llegar

**Buenas Tardes, señorita Kinomoto, bienvenida al clan **dijo una joven de cabello castaño oscuro **mi nombre es Mina Sastsuke** dijo la joven _quien será esta Kinomoto, se ve que su magia no es tan alta, por que hay que recibirla con honores, no creo que tenga la capacidad de ganar un combate, pero se dice que le va bien en ellos, quien es_se preguntaba Mina. Sakura había leído sus pensamientos, y suspiro, no sabia por que nunca tendía a caer bien

**Hola Sakura, sigue estas en tu casa, te presento a Koishin Sastsuke hermano de Mina a quien conociste ya, ellos son colaboradores del Clan jóvenes, ella es Sakura próxima líder del clan** los jóvenes se sorprendieron muchísimo, esa joven que parecía no tener magia, iba a ser la líder, ellos no podían entenderlo estaban muy confundidos, no sentían su presencia mágica.

**Sakura aun no ha aprendido a utilizar su magia, su madre sello sus poderes por seguridad, ya saben la leyenda, Sakura es hija de Nadeshiko mi difunta hija, así que Sakura es por herencia líder del Clan** dijo el abuelo para que entendieran quien era Sakura

**Pero señor, su poder mágico es muy débil, aun así necesitaría un entrenamiento muy fuerte para llegar incluso a nuestro nivel ** **y no creo que pueda soportarlo** dijo Koishin

_A este que le pasa, pero se va a llevar una gran sorpresa_pensaba Sakura

**Lo que sucede joven Sastsuke, es que Sakura aun no ha liberado sus poderes, su madre los selló.**

**Siento interrumpirte abuelo, pero mis poderes ya fueron liberados** comentó Sakura

**Pero entonces por que tu nivel mágico no ascendió es que no has tenido entrenamiento** dijo su abuelo contrariado

**Al contrario abuelo he tenido un excelente entrenamiento **dijo Sakura

**Entonces ese es todo el nivel mágico que puedes liberar, vaya hasta yo soy mas fuerte que la próxima líder del clan Aminaya ** dijo Mina bastante grosera a Sakura

**No te confíes Mina y para demostrártelo, te reto a un combate a los 2 y si no los supero renunciare al cargo** dijo Sakura muy decidida y molesta_que se creen estos 2 _

**Pero Sakura, no puedes hacer eso, **decía su abuelo algo nervioso

**No Te preocupes abuelo, existe un gimnasio aquí ¿cierto?** Pregunto Sakura, todos se dirigieron a este

**Aquí es, dijo Koshin, ¿como va a ser el combate, primero con Mina y luego conmigo? **Pregunto el joven

**Todo lo contrario, ustedes 2 en contra mía, ** dijo Sakura muy seria

_Esto va a ser muy fácil _pensaba Koshin _ es muy pretenciosa, la gente así es la que primero cae, voy a burlarme de lo lindo_

_Pero quien se cree esta, ya va a ver lo que es bueno, no permitiré que siga con sus ínfulas_pensaba Mina

Entraron a la arena, Sakura se quito sus botas, para no ensuciarlas, se subió la bota del pantalón y se recogió la camisa

**Empiecen **dijo Sakura desde una esquina

Los 2 hermanos cada uno saco una espada y se fueron directamente contra Sakura, esta a su vez recito un conjuro y su espada apareció, empezó a pelear contra ellos, cada uno daba lo mejor de si, pero Sakura parecía tranquila, como si no estuviera haciendo el mas mínimo esfuerzo, luego Koshin envió en contra de Sakura unas afiladas estacas de hielo, y Minas a su vez intentó enredarla en unas lianas que aparecían del suelo Sakura que ya sabia de antemano los ataques de sus contrincantes, se envolvió en un circulo e fuego y derritió el hielo y quemó las lianas, luego envolvió a sus oponentes en unas largas cadenas que enviaban descargas eléctricas a los 2 dejándolos inmovilizados y empezando a sentir un gran dolor

**Suficiente** dijo Sakura, las cadenas desaparecieron y sus oponentes cayeron al suelo muy adoloridos

**No se dejen llevar de las apariencias, no soy ninguna débil y por algo he heredado el liderazgo del clan, ahora única regla, jamás desconfíen de su oponente y mucho menos de su líder** dijo Sakura acomodándose el cabello que había sido algo despeinado, y a su vez arreglándose sus ropas, **ahora abuelo hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte en privado, es muy importante y tiene que ver con mi misión** dijo Sakura, su abuelo solo asintió, estaba asombrado por la actitud de Sakura, tenia madera de líder, incluso era mas fuerte que Nadeshiko y mas decidida, definitivo era una líder nata, además sus poderes eran sorprendente, pudo con 2 adversarios al tiempo sin ningún rasguño

**Sakura, tienes habilidades increíbles, pensé que no tenias dones mágicos, pero me equivoque, eres aun mas fuerte que tu madre, eres capaz de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza, creo que nunca un aminaya pudo hacerlo, antes de…**

**Sunyi, si lo se, abuelo, conozco la historia, y no vas a creer quien me la contó, fue mi madre** dijo Sakura orgullosa y satisfecha por que su abuelo estaba orgullosa de ella.

**¿Cómo que tu madre? ella murió, cuando tu estabas muy joven, no pudo decírtelo, **dijo su abuelo

**Hace como 10 meses me encontraba en un autobús que tuvo un accidente, mi madre apareció y libero mis poderes y así pude salvar el bus y evitar una tragedia, además hace como tres meses volvimos a vernos y ella me comento la historia, abuelo, Arator ya ha aparecido y nos ha atacado **dijo Sakura muy seria

**Apareció, ¿tan pronto? ¿Como así no estuviste sola con el?** Pregunto el abuelo algo confundido

**No estuve con el descendiente del clan Li** sakura contó a su abuelo toda la historia de cómo conoció a Shaoran y de sus entrenamientos y de los enfrentamientos con Arator.

**Pequeña Sakura, en tus manos hay una responsabilidad muy grande al igual que en las manos del joven Li, pero si no están enamorados, no pueden ser los elegidos** dijo el abuelo

Sakura omitió sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran, no quería, que todos supieran y se hicieran una esperanza de que ese amor iba a salvarlos por que ella sabía que Shaoran no estaba enamorada de ella.

**Lo se abuelo, pero los 2 haremos lo posible por detenerlo así sea lo que hicieron nuestros padres, bueno creo que tengo que seguir algún tipo de entrenamiento para ser Líder del Clan Aminaya, ¿cierto? ¿Cuál será? ** Pregunto Sakura

**Bueno creo que debes estudiar toda la historia del clan, por primer paso, debes saber algo de el, pero es necesario que lo sepas todo, además, al ver que no necesitas entrenamiento por que ya llevas uno y al parecer tienes buenos resultados, creo que lo siguiente es etiqueta, cultura, cosas básicas que la líder debe saber, aprenderás idiomas, debes saber chino, ingles, francés, español, italiano y lenguas antiguas, como el latín, no olvides que debes ser una dama culta e inteligente, y aprender a guardar tus emociones, dejare en tu casa los pergaminos del árbol genealógico de la familia, con el diario llevado por cada Líder, incluyendo el de tu madre, debes saberlo todo, además debes conocer los hechizos practicados solo por las hechiceras del clan** termino de decir el abuelo

**¿Nada más? **Pregunto Sakura irónicamente

**Bueno...**

**NO ya abuelo, solo lo decía en broma** dijo Sakura con una gota en la frente,** ahora creo que debo irme, ya he perdido las tres primeras horas de clases y no puedo distraerme en la universidad, nos reuniremos los sábados, por las tardes no podré por que entreno** comento Sakura ** no te preocupes leeré todo lo que me pediste** dijo Sakura.

**Bueno, entonces nos veremos el sábado ten un buen día pequeña** se despidió su abuelo.

Antes de salir de la mansión Sakura se encontró con Koishin

**Señorita Kinomoto, quiero pedirle una disculpas por mi actitud, no debí desconfiar en usted, lo siento muchísimo y no volverá a ocurrir** dijo el algo apenado

**Te perdono con una condición deja de decirme señorita Kinomoto, primero por que es demasiado largo, segundo por que tenemos la misma edad y tercero por que me abruma tanto protocolo** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa** Sakura estaría bien**

**Esta bien señori, perdón Sakura ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado, voy de camino a la universidad** dijo Koishin

**¿A que universidad vas?** Pregunto Sakura

**A la Universidad de Tokio** dijo el

**Perfecto, vamos al mismo lugar** dijo Sakura

Los dos se retiraron en el carro de el, en el camino iban hablando de todo, empezaron a simpatizar y ya al llegar se sentían amigos

**Vaya Koishin, eres muy gracioso, me hiciste reír mucho, espero sigamos viéndonos por la universidad, que tengas un buen día **se despidió Sakura

**Al igual tu, Sakura, eres muy buena persona, **dijo el joven despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla de la castaña quien se sonrojo mucho, esto era observado por un castaño, a quien no le hacia mucha gracia la escena

**Hola Sakura, que bueno que llegas, estaba esperándote para hablar contigo** dijo el castaño algo molesto, cosa que Sakura no notó por que siempre estaba despistada

**Hola Shao, mira te presento a Sastsuke Koishin, trabaja en el clan Aminaya** dijo Sakura** el es Li Shaoran **presento Sakura

**Mucho gusto joven Li es un placer conocerlo **saludo Koishin

**Un gusto también **dijo Shaoran, lo mas serio posible.

**Bueno Sakura, me despido d ti adiós** Koishin se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a los castaños solos.

**Vaya Sakura tiene un enamorado, y yo que pensé que ibas a ser monja todo la vida** dijo Shaoran, con algo de picardía aunque por dentro se sentía molesto_ que me pasa por que me molesta tanto que Sakura tenga otros amigos, _

**Jajá jajá tan gracioso Shaoran, Koishin es solo un nuevo amigo** dijo Sakura_ enamorarme, de Koishin, Shaoran es un idiota yo enamorada de el y el piensa que a mi me gusta otro, bueno en parte es mejor, que lo piense así, por que esta claro que no le voy a confesar mis sentimientos, eso sería ponerlo en una situación incómoda, y no quiero que el se sienta así_ dijo esto Sakura soltando un suspiro de resignación, lo que Shaoran si escucho

**Vaya y hasta suspiras, te hemos perdido Sakura** decía Li algo burlón aunque muy en el fondo se sentía, mal, no podía creer que Sakura anduviera con alguien, tenia miedo de perder a su amiga.

**Mira quien habla, el que nunca se iba a enamorar y andas detrás de esa chica, y no digas que no, por que te he visto** dijo Sakura riéndose pero algo celosa (algo celosa, yo estaría matando y comiendo del muerto, pero bueno no es mi historia), _ahhh tonta Mikio, babosa, flacucha, en fin no puedo mostrar celos, no Sakura, no puedes_**además que tenga a alguien no es para burlarse Shaoran,**

**Que bien lo reconoces, y a que estoy enamorado, no se de que hablas** dijo Shaoran_ así que le gusta el tipejo ese, yo no se que le ve, es muy poca cosa, bueno y de cuando acá a mi me importan los gustos de Sakura _pensaba Shaoran ** bueno vamos a clases que de por si ya vamos tarde, a propósito, ¿donde estuviste las primeras horas que no llegaste?**

_**Aceptando mi destino, dijo Sakura, en la sede del Clan Aminaya, conociendo mi futuro de líder del clan** _decía Sakura Telepáticamente a Shaoran

_**Pobre Clan, con semejante líder, no me quiero imaginar lo que la vaya a suceder** _contesto Shaoran, molestando a Sakura

**Hummm, vamos rápido, que ya empezaron sin nosotros, **dijo Sakura omitiendo el comentario de Shaoran

**Sakura ¿estas bien? **Preguntó el castaño

**Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué me preguntas? **

**Lo que sucede es que te he hecho varias bromas y tu no eres de las que te dejes y no me has pegado ni contestado ninguna** pregunto el por que estaba algo confundido con la actitud de la ojiverde

**lo que sucede querido Shao, es que a comparación tuya yo si he madurado, tu en cambio, sigues pareciendo un niño pequeño, y no tengo tiempo para tus tontos comentarios, **dijo Sakura con una sonrisa_ tiene toda la razón no le he dicho nada, es por no me molesta que me moleste, pero si se da cuenta que cambio con el, entonces empezara a preguntar y con lo insistente que es, es mejor prevenir Ayy Dios esto es lo peor que pudo pasarme, ENAMORARME DE SHAORAN LI_

**ERES UNA TONTA, YO NO SOY NINGUN INMADURO** dijo Shaoran haciéndose el molesto, y despertando a Sakura de sus pensamientos

**Eso dicen todos** dijo Sakura riendo, Shaoran iba a contestar, pero en ese momento Sakura entro al salón, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y tuvo que callarse para no interrumpir la clase

_**Vas a ver Kinomoto Sakura, deja que salgamos de clases, me dejaste con la palabra en la boca** _dijo Shao mentalmente, a lo que Sakura solo contestó con una risita burlona

Los días pasaron y Sakura se ha hecho muy amiga de Koishin este se lleva muy bien con Eriol y con Tomoyo, aunque con Shaoran la historia es otra cosa, se sentía molesto por las "confianzas" de ese joven con Sakura, pero no lo entendía que Sakura era libre de escoger a su "alma gemela" como ella decía, pero a el eso le molestaba, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero si sabia lo que sentía eran celos, aunque no entendía por que se sentía celoso (hombres toca hacerles un mapa pa todo).

Tomoyo y Eriol, tampoco se habían confesado, sus sentimientos, a Tomoyo le había faltado la oportunidad y la valentía, siempre que pensaba hacerlo alguien se interponía, eso la tenia de muy mal humor, por que las cosas no le salían como lo planeaba, Eriol al contrario de Tomoyo, andaba muy raro las ultimas semanas, escondiendo algo, y nunca dijo nada, Sakura y Shaoran ya sabia de que se trataba, la única que no sabía nada era la directa implicada.

**Saku, tu crees que las cosas resulten como las tiene planeadas Eriol** pregunto Shaoran, algo preocupado.

**Claro, que todo va a salir bien, es obvio que los dos se quieren, es mas estar enamorados les hizo olvidar sus absurdos planes de venganza, y es mejor que se confiesen sus sentimientos pronto, por que tanto amor me tiene mareada** dijo Sakura, _la verdad lo que me molesta es que ellos este con su persona especial y yo no pueda_ pensó Sakura tristemente.

**La reina del amor esta celosa, ¿te gusta Eriol?** Pregunto Shaoran molestando a Sakura.

**Pues… es un buen partido, simpático amable, sexy, a mi me parece el hombre perfecto, no como otros presentes que no saben tratar a una linda dama como yo** dijo Sakura reponiéndose de la tristeza que la embargaba desde el conocimiento de sus sentimientos, y mostrando una sonrisa, para molestar a Shaoran

**Ahh, entonces tienes que decirle que te gusta, antes que empiece a andar con tu mejor amiga** dijo Shaoran un poco molesto.

**Yo dije que era un buen partido, no que me gustara, la verdad mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas, **dijo Sakura algo ida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Shaoran hizo una cara de sorpresa y una sonrisa amarga, Sakura estaba enamorada y de seguro era del pelagato como el llamaba a Koishin_, por que me da rabia, no debería, sabia que algún día Sakura iba a olvidar su pena de amor y darle paso a un nuevo amor, pero no puedo negarlo me molesta mucho que haya sido tan pronto,_

**Shaoran… ¿tu crees que Eriol y Tomoyo, se molesten si caemos de sorpresa al restaurante?** Preguntó Sakura con malicia,** como si fuera casualidad, así como la vez, pasada, esta vez, no pensaran que vamos de venganza, sino como una simple y extraña coincidencia**

**Ya te extrañaba, pequeña sakura, se me hacía raro, que no te inventaras un plan maléfico, deberíamos ir, pero, sucede que es un restaurante muy romántico, de esos empalagosos, y eso me parece incomodo, **dijo Shaoran

**Bueno, yo llevare a Koishin, el me dijo que saliéramos a comer el viernes justo el día de la "declaración", así no estoy sola **dijo Sakura _Shaoran no querrá ir conmigo en plan de pareja, Koishin es un buen amigo y si le explico la razón para ir a ese restaurante_pensaba la ojiverde

**Ahhh, bueno, yo iré con Mikio, así iremos los 4**dijo Shaoran haciendo un esfuerzo, sobrehumano, para que no se mostrara molesto, la verdad era que quería explotar, de la rabia que sentía, por que se sintió despreciado por Sakura, quien había preferido ir con el "pelagato" y no con el,

**Que bueno, **dijo Sakura, _perfecto ahora me toca aguantar a la babosa esa, en vez de burlarme de Eriol y Tomoyo voy a pasar penurias, YO Y MI GRAN BOCOTA AHHH_pensaba Sakura molesta

Llegó la gran noche, Eriol no le había contado nada a Shaoran, por la misma razón por la que ellos se iban a presentar en el restaurante, por que no quería ningún tipo de molestias, había escogido el mejor restaurante de Tokio el que queda en la Torre de Tokio, era el mas fino y elegante, Eriol iba vestido muy elegante, quería que esa noche fuera perfecta, quería mostrarle a Tomoyo, que el era capaz de todo, por ella y demostrarle todo su amor, Tomoyo, si le había contado a Sakura que Eriol la había invitado a salir, pero el lugar no se lo dijo, pero por que no lo sabia, ya que Eriol le dijo que era una sorpresa y que fuera muy elegante , tomoyo sabía que algo especial, ocurriría esta noche, lo presentía y si no era el quien se le declarara ella estaba segura de decirle sus sentimientos a Eriol, de esta noche no pasaba

**Al fin Sakura, ¿vas a salir con Koishin hoy?** Preguntó tomoyo, si me invito a comer, pero no me dijo donde espero sea un buen lugar, y pasar un rato agradable _si como no, va a ser todo menos agradable ver a Shaoran con la horrorosa esa _pensaba Sakura, mientras se desquitaba con el pelo de Tomoyo que estaba arreglando

**Sakura Ayy, me halas el pelo, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la agresividad si yo no te he hecho nada?** Dijo Tomoyo con una risita burlona, no hacia falta que Sakura se lo contara, ella sabía muy bien que los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Shaoran habían cambiado de amistad a amor así ella nunca se lo dijera, y que llevaba mas de un mes molestándose cada vez que veía a el joven Li con la linda pelirroja, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que Tomoyo lo había descubierto, primero, por que las veces que leía sus pensamientos estaba al lado de Eriol y en ese momento Tomoyo olvidaba a todos los demás y solo pensaba en el hechicero.

**Lo siento tomoyo, no se que me paso, estaba elevada, tu sabes como soy yo** dijo Sakura con una risita nerviosa

**Deberías decírselo **dijo Tomoyo, para picar a su amiga

**No creo, ser lo suficientemente valiente, HOE ¿y tu como sabes?** Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

**No pensaras que no te conozco de los 10 años solo para hablar tonterías, te conozco Sakura y se lo que estas sintiendo.** Dijo Tomoyo

_Vaya a Tomoyo no le hace leer mi mente, para saber lo que siento, _**Tomoyo, ¿tu crees que el se haya dado cuenta? **pregunto alarmada** ¿soy tan evidente?**

**Al contrario, a mi me costo trabajo entenderte estos días, pero me di cuenta, además Li es igual de despistado que tu, ni en un millón de años se dará cuenta, ni siquiera Eriol se ha dado cuenta y eso que es muy observador, has hecho un magnifico papel, pero si no se lo dices pronto, en un momento no vas a poder guardarte todo lo que llevas dentro, además como estas segura que el no te quiere** hablo la amatista

**Por que se ve en sus ojos que esta enamorado, Tomy, no soy tan tonta, sus ojos se ven iguales a los tuyos y los de Eriol, tienen esa chispa, y sus afectos no están dirigidos a mi** contesto la castaña

**¿Los ojos de Eriol tienen una chispa?** **Y por que yo no me había dado cuenta, entonces esta enamorado, pero ¿de quien?** Pregunto Tomoyo, sakura la miro _vaya es muy lista para darse cuenta de los demás, pero no del propio, Eriol chorrea la baba por ella y ella ni por enterada_**a ver Tomoyo, acabemos pronto, por que Eriol no demora** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

**Aja, **contestó Tomoyo, algo desilusionada

Al terminar el arreglo, tomoyo se veía preciosa, llevaba un lindo vestido beige, con adorno en pedrería, era strapple ceñido al cuerpo que terminaba en un volado en la falda hasta la rodilla, unas sandalias cámel con unos adornos de piedrita, y amarradas con un lazo al tobillo, su pelo lo llevaba suelto ondulado y a un lado llevaba un broche, de piedritas precioso

**Wuaau, te ves divina, Tomy, Eriol se va a morir cuando te vea **hablo Sakura muy emocionada

**Si tu lo dices amiga** dijo Tomoyo con un poco de tristeza, que Sakura no entendió_ si Eriol ama a alguien mas, no se para que me invita a cenar y se porta tan lindo, eso me va a doler cuando ande con la bruja de la que esta enamorado _suspiro a Sakura le corrió una gota por la cabeza, de verdad que Tomoyo era o se hacia

**Tomy, si Eriol te invito a comer, no te preocupes y deja esa tristeza, disfruta el momento y quien quita de pronto te llevas una sorpresa **dijo Sakura, tomoyo pensaba a preguntarle a su amiga, que quería decir con eso, pero el timbre sonó

**Señorita Tomoyo la busca el joven Hiraguizawa** dijo el mayordomo

**Dile que ya bajo, que espera un momento, **dijo Tomoyo, y el mayordomo asintió retirándose

**Bueno, ya el plan esta, si el no dice nada yo le diré lo que siento, así no sienta lo mismo, y salgo corriendo** dijo Tomoyo comentándole rápidamente a Sakura

**¿Cómo así que sales corriendo? Te quedas y lo enfrentas y esperas que el te diga algo, lo que sea, después si te puedes ir a donde se te de la regalada gana, de pronto las dos seamos algo despistadas, pero cobardes jamás** dijo Sakura en forma de regaño

**Aplica ese sermón para ti misma** dijo tomoyo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca_ si, como si fuera tan fácil al menos Eriol siente lo mismo que tu_ pensó Sakura, saliendo rápido de la habitación para ver la "chispa" de Eriol al ver a Tomoyo

Eriol estaba nervioso, pero al ver a Tomoyo bajar la escalera, casi le da un infarto, Tomoyo lucia espectacular (gracias a mi) y si el pensaba que ella era preciosa, esta noche estaba seguro que iba a ser el mas envidiado en el restaurante.

**Hola **dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa

**Hola, estas… preciosa, ** saludo Eriol

**Gracias, Eriol, nos vamos, **dijo Tomoyo sonrojada al máximo

Los dos salieron de la casa, se subieron al auto de Eriol, dejando a Sakura en ella_ en este momento probé lo que es ser invisible, vaya que Tomoyo es mas tonta que yo, y ahora como me voy a casa, tengo que apresurarme por que Koishin dijo que nos veíamos a las 8 vio su reloj 7:20p.m. vaya se me hizo tarde, por que Tomoyo y yo vivimos muy lejos, debí buscar una amiga que viviera cerca de mi casa jejeje _pensaba Sakuraen ese momento se vino una idea a su cabeza_ tengo la mejor manera de regresar a casa, y rápido_, en ese momento entro a la casa, recogió sus cosas y se despidió, luego de caminar un poco y comprobar que no había nadie cerca, se concentró y de su espalda emergieron sus bellas alas ganadas por un bello amor _son preciosas y lo bueno es que son útiles_ sonrió y se empezó a elevar por los aires, luego de 10 minutos de vuelo, llego a la esquina de su casa que era oscura y nadie nunca estaba por ahí, ahí se detuvo y luego camino hasta su casa

**Buenas noches papa, Touya** saludo Sakura con una sonrisa

**Buenas noches hija, te divertiste hoy** le pregunto su papá,

**Si me burle mucho de Tomoyo, y es lo que pienso hacer dentro de un rato voy a vestirme koishin vendrá por mi me invitó a comer, bueno yo lo obligue a que me llevara a comer es que quiero ver la declaración de amor jajá jajá** subió corriendo Sakura dejando a su papá y a Touya bastante confundidos

**El monstruo, se ve feliz, hace rato que no la veo tan contenta, además me asombra siempre fue tan inocente y buena y ahora IRA a burlarse de su mejor amiga, vaya si que tenia su lado perverso como todos los monstruos** dijo Toya

**Te oí, y no soy ningún monstruo, como es posible que voy a ser líder de un importante clan y tu no me respetas **gritó Sakura desde se habitación, a su padre y al mismo touya les escurrió una gota, de verdad Sakura, era diferente.

Sakura, puso mucho esmero en su arreglo de esa noche, ella nunca se arreglaba mucho, pero esta noche quería sentirse preciosa, no solo por que iban a un restaurante muy elegante, sino también por que iba Shaoran y por si eso no fuera poco, iba a estar la "mujercita" esa y ella sabia que la China era bonita por eso ella también quería resaltar, Sakura llevaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, hasta las rodillas, el vestido tenia un escote en V y se amarraba con dos tiras en la parte de atrás, pero el vestido tenia un vuelo rosa y llevaba una chalina rosa, su cabello que siempre llevaba recogido esta ves lo llevaba suelto con unos ganchitos de swarozky rosa, todo esto era cortesía del clan Aminaya, su próxima líder debía conocerse por ser elegante y mantener un estilo bien conservado, el juego terminaba con unas sandalias negras altas de tacón aguja, su maquillaje era muy natural los ojos delineados en negro y un poco de sombras rosa y labial rosa, la verdad lucia preciosa.

Cuando bajo las escaleras su padre y hermano se la quedaron viendo, se veía radiante, Touya puso cara "ni sueñes que vas a salir vestida así" y su padre la vio con una sonrisa, el sabía que su hija estaba enamorada del joven Li, su esposa antes de morir le comento que la premonición mostraba que ellos eran los elegidos, así que su padre no necesito escucharlo de ella el también lo veía en sus ojos.

**Te ves muy linda hija, te pareces mucho a tu madre** dijo su papá con una sonrisa

**Gracias papá, pero mi madre era muy linda muchísimo mas que yo** dijo Sakura algo apenada por el comentario de su padre

**Estoy de acuerdo con el monstruo, mi mamá era preciosa además esa cosa que dice ser mi hermana es muy feo, lo siento lo único bonito del matrimonio fui yo, tu si… **y suspiro

**¿Que intentas decir que soy fea?** Pregunto Sakura con una venita en la cabeza

**No lo intento, lo afirmo** con una sonrisa burlona

Sakura se molesto, pero se le ocurrió una forma de vengarse, su hermano estaba sentado en una silla, sentado no estaba, estaba meciéndose en es silla, Sakura se concentro y la silla donde estaba sentado, perdió el equilibrio y este cayo de una manera muy graciosa, Sakura empezó a reír

**Eso te pasa por bocón **dijo Sakura con una risita.

Touya no pudo defenderse por que en ese momento llego Koishin

**Sakura te ves muy linda, vaya deberías ser reina de belleza** dijo Koishin con alegría.

**Gracias Koishin, pero vamos ya, que vamos a llegar tarde y no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo, Shaoran me dijo que nos encontrábamos allá, ** dijo Sakura agarrando su cartera y empujando a koishin afuera mientras salían

**Sakura parece que tuvieras afán ** dijo Koishin **¿no será por ver a alguien? **Riendo

**Que te pasa, a quien solo a Eriol y a Tomoyo a nadie más**_ y a shaoran _ pensaba esto último_ definitivamente hasta mi misma conciencia me traiciona _

Al llegar al restaurante se encontraron con Shaoran y Mikio quien llevaba un vestido largo vino tinto Shaoran se sorprendió de ver a Sakura _se ve preciosa, no es que siempre se vea bonita, pero hoy se ve mucho mas linda que otras veces_** _Shaoran ya viste a Eriol y a Tomoyo, ya llegaron cierto _**el mensaje telepático de Sakura saco a el castaño de sus pensamientos, shaoran se concentró y percibió el aura de Eriol**_ si Sakura ya llegaron, por cierto te ves bien_** le dijo Shaoran a Sakura telepáticamente algo que enfureció a Sakura _bien, bien, detuve el tiempo como 2 horas para arreglarme y eso es lo que gano, hombres, _pensaba Sakura, en eso se detuvo a ver a su "amor" shaoran se veía muy bien, llevaba un traje negro muy elegante una camisa blanca y una corbata de seda de un color casi blanco pero brilloso que lo hacia ver divino Sakura se sonrojo demasiado, tanto que Koishin le pregunto si se sentía bien

**No te preocupes estoy mejor que nunca**_ control Sakura control_

**Shao, te ves muy bien, hoy, vaya desde que estuvimos en aquella fiesta en tu casa no te veía tan elegante** dijo Mikio

**Mikio eso fue hace como 10 años tendría alo mucho 11 años, otras veces me he tenido que vestir elegantemente** dijo Shaoran,

**Si pero yo no te había visto mas, deberíamos salir mas seguido así me deleito viéndote** dijo Mikio algo coqueta a la que Shaoran se sonrojo un poco

_Deberíamos salir mas seguido así me deleito viéndote, babosa ojala… tranquila Sakura con lo que deseas recuérdalo mucho esta noche_entraron y los dirigieron a una mesa con vista a la ciudad, Eriol y tomoyo estaban del otro lado del restaurante, pero Sakura y Shaoran alcanzaban a verlos. Sakura, shaoran y Koishin disminuyeron considerablemente

**Sakura ¿Qué Quieres Tomar?** Pregunto koishin

**Me provoca una copa de vino blanco** dijo ella

**Vas a volver a tomar vino, el día que tomamos no te cayo muy bien, solo tomate una copa, eres muy cómica cuando tomas **esto ultimo Koishin lo dijo al oído de Sakura haciéndola sonrojar por recordar que había ido con su abuelo y se tomo tres copas de vino y empezó a decir locuras y Koishin y su abuelo se burlaban y sonrió

**Creo que tienes razón Koishin una será suficiente**

_Que le dirá ese al oído, como me molesta, bueno hay que reconocerlo me molesta mucho, mucho es poco, demasiado, no lo soporto y mas si esta al lado de Sakura, ella merece alguien mejor, alguien que la quiera de verdad… _pensaba Shaoran con el ceño fruncido ¿_**oye estas bien?** Sakura le pregunto telepáticamente** excelente porque la pregunta**_ dijo shaoran **_ porque te ves molesto, ya deja de arrugar la cara, que sino Mikio no querrá casarse contigo _** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa_ hasta quiere deshacerse de mi, y que ande con Mikio, ella es muy linda, pero la verdad Mikio, esta comprometida y muy enamorada, y no es mi tipo a mi me gustan otro tipo de mujer_ pensaba shaoran

La comida Transcurrió normal, Tomoyo, estaba algo decepcionada y nerviosa, por que ella había decidido que si al final de la velada Eriol no le decía la razón para la invitación, ella le diría sus sentimientos, y eso la tenia con los nervios de punta, tanto así que se le derramo la copa de vino que estaba tomando y no estaba muy atenta a lo que Eriol le decía

**Tomy, estas bien, te noto como ausente, si quieres nos podemos regresar ya **esto lo dijo con un toque de tristeza

**No es eso Eriol, lo que sucede es que, me pregunto por que me invitaste a este lugar, tiene que haber una razón **dijo la amatista, para quitarse las dudas que tenia por que estaba ansiosa y solo quería saber que era eso que Eriol escondía

**¿Quieres Bailar?** Preguntó Eriol omitiendo la pregunta de tomoyo, esta aceptó notando que Eriol no le iba a decir nada aun_ por favor Dios que diga algo antes que a mi me toque decirle lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer _pensaba ella, mientras empezaban a bailar, era una música, muy romántica suave

**Tomoyo, quiero decirte la razón por la que te traje, aquí, lo he pensado mucho y creo que no estoy dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?** Ella asintió ** Bueno ese día yo sentí algo muy fuerte y es algo que nunca había sentido, al principio no entendí de que se trataba, pero luego, con el tiempo, me di cuenta que un bello sentimiento crecía en mi interior, me estaba enamorando de la mujer mas linda, mas amble, mas inteligente, luego, supe que al igual que yo esa persona también utilizaba magia y me asuste, pero luego me di cuenta que era la persona que he estado buscando y la que quiero este conmigo siempre, estoy muy enamorado de esa persona y espero que ella me corresponda**

Tomoyo estaba en shock Eriol estaba enamorado, de alguien con magia

**¿La conozco?** Pregunto Tomoyo, algo que dejo a Eriol algo confundido, acababa de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y ella parecía no entenderlo, su cara de confusión divirtió a Tomoyo quien se acerco, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de el y le dio un beso, un roce ligero, pero cargado, de todos sus sentimientos, Eriol quedo asombrado

**No reconoces una broma Eriol ** dijo Tomoyo divertida

**Me parece que no era el momento para hacerme una ** dijo Eriol

**No importa, me pareció divertido ver tu cara, **dijo tomoyo** además no te he contado la mejor parte** dijo tomoyo acercándose mas a Eriol** la verdad esta noche estaba muerta de miedo, por que venía con la firme intención de confesarte algo**

**Ahh si ¿que será? ** Pregunto Eriol dándole un pequeño beso a Tomoyo

**Bueno es que… estoy enamorada **dijo ella divertida

**Ahh si ¿lo conozco? **Dijo Eriol mientras seguían bailando suavemente

**Si es un muchacho apuesto, valiente, generoso, amable, no se si lo dije ya guapo, un gran hechicero y me encanta verlo** dijo Tomoyo

**Me están empezando a dar muchos celos, así que si me disculpas** Eriol acerco mas a tomoyo y unió sus labios con los de ella, al principio fue muy suave, era un pequeño roce, pero luego eriol empezó a pedir mas y Tomoyo abrió su boca invitando a Eriol a entrar, fue un beso muy apasionado, al terminar los dos abrieron los ojos y rieron, estaban felices

**Ya entendí lo de las chispas, voy a matar a Sakura** dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

**Y cual es su pecado para semejante castigo** pregunto Eriol

**No decirme la verdad desde esta tarde, así no venia tan asustada, la pequeña Sakura se ha vuelto bastante perspicaz ** dijo tomoyo **te amo Eriol**

**Yo también te amo Tomoyo, mas de lo que puedes imaginar, hace mucho quería decírtelo, y tuve miedo, pero esta sensación no tiene descripción, Te amo, y quiero saber algo, no se si para ti no sea importante, pero para mi si** dijo el hechicero de ojos azules

**¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?** Pregunto ella

**Tomoyo Daidojiu ¿aceptarías ser mi novia, y convertirme en el hombre mas feliz de toda la tierra?** Pregunto el

**Vaya es un compromiso muy difícil ¿estas seguro que de toda la tierra? No puede al menos ser de toda la ciudad** pregunto ella divertida

**No tiene que ser de toda la tierra** dijo el con el semblante serio

**Es un compromiso arriesgado, pero lo intentare, Señor Eriol Hiragisawa acepto ser su novia y volverlo el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, pero con una condición**

**¿Cuál será?** Pregunto el

**Que vuelvas a besarme así todos los días que seamos novios** dijo ella muy seria

**Eso es algo que estoy dispuesto a empezar a cumplir desde este mismo instante ** dijo el acercándose a ella y besándola nuevamente

Shaoran y Sakura vieron todo muy emocionados, les pareció perfecto tanto que mentalmente estuvieron de acuerdo a no acercarse y dañarles el momento, sabían que se lo merecían.

_**Al parecer si tenemos futuro de cupidos Sakura, el único problema es escoger para nosotros una pareja ** **a quien entregarles nuestro corazón**_ dijo Shao a Sakura mentalmente

**_No estoy de acuerdo contigo Shaoran, yo en contra a mi alma gemela y estoy segura que mi corazón no pudo ser mas acertado_** dijo Sakura con nostalgia

_Eso me dolió, sentí que se me rompía el corazón, esto no esta pasando, no puede ser, por que fui tan ciego por que no me di cuenta antes ESTOY ENAMORADO DE SAKURA_ en ese momento Shaoran casi se ahoga con el vino que estaba tomando.

**Shao ¿estas bien? ** Pregunto Mikio

**Hehehe si, estoy bien, les pido un permiso tengo que ir al baño** shaoran se alejo lo mas posible al entrar al baño, le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, estaba molesto, sentía que iba a morir, estaba enamorado de Sakura y no se había dado cuenta, le dolía ahora darse cuenta que ella tenia a alguien mas, cayo arrodillado al suelo, y en ese momento su energía se incrementó todo su cuerpo, emitió un resplandor verde, y de su espalda aparecieron 2 alas, de un color gris casi plateado, se veían preciosas, su mano lastimada se curo inmediatamente, y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos _ esto es lo que se siente ser uno de los elegidos, pero de que sirve si ella no me ama, que tonto he sido, pero Sakura, no lo puede saber, ella es feliz con alguien mas y yo no soy nadie para incomodarla con lo que siento, pero es algo que ahora lo se perfectamente ESTOY ENAMORADO DE SAKURA KINOMOTO_

**NOTAS DE LA SUPER AUTORA**

Vaya, ser escritor es como difícil, ahora veo que es mas fácil escribir memoriales y alegatos , al menos no tengo que tener mucha imaginación para eso, pero en esto, por mas, que soy una soñadora y que tengo una gran imaginación esto agota muchísimo.

Les quiero comentar a las seguidoras de este fic, que por encontrarnos en vacaciones, yo también voy a salir a divertirme, razón por la cual, solo escribiere un capitulo mas y me iré, dejando el fic en espera , pero no es por manipularlas pero si veo interés en que lo siga solo mándenme un RR y yo dejare tirado al amor de mi vida (si como no) y seguiré con el fic así este de vacas, en la playa, con la laptop, iniciare los chap. Pero si no tienen interés desde agosto volveré con mis brillantes ideas

BESOS A TODAS Y ESPERO TENGAN BUENAS VACACIONES COMO YO ESPERO TENERLAS

EYITA


	6. Soy Muy Egoísta

**CAPITULO 6: SOY MUY EGOISTA**

Shaoran salio del baño, en un mar de confusiones, estaba algo cansado y no entendía lo sucedido, bueno si sabia lo que había descubierto, lo que no sabia era que decisión tomar y que tenia que hacer, estaba consciente que sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, era un amor y tal como ella lo llamaba eran almas gemelas, pero si ella quería a alguien mas el no sabia si confesarle lo que sentía o guardar dicho secreto, el sabia que ella estaba enamorada, ella misma se lo había dicho y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que su amor no le pertenecía a el, eso lo molesto, llegó a la mesa

**Mikio, creo que es mejor irnos de una vez** lo dijo en un tono frío y malhumorado

**_¿Shaoran estas bien?_** Pregunto Sakura mentalmente, la verdad es que lo veía, muy distante y algo molesto, ella lo conocía y sabia como era el y podía reconocer en su mirada que algo le molestaba

_**Estoy bien Sakura nos vemos mañana, hoy estoy cansado** y tengo mucho que pensar_esto ultimo solo lo pensó, Sakura asintió

**Buenas noches Koishin y buenas noches Sakura**, **espero, sigan disfrutando de la velada **se despidió Mikio, Shaoran asintió levemente su cabeza y salieron del restaurante, Sakura y Koishin salieron un rato después, Sakura iba preocupada por Shaoran lo había visto molesto, pero cuando la volteo a ver había visto tristeza en su mirada, y ella no quería que el estuviera triste.

Al día siguiente, en la universidad Shaoran estaba muy distraído, no prestaba atención en clases y no contesto las burlas de Sakura, aun se sentía triste y no sabia como actuar en frente de ella.

**_Oye estas, bien hoy tienes una cara de tragedia y me tienes preocupada, _**le dijo la ojiverde

**_Si, solo estaba pensando que la otra semana llega mi madre, mis hermanas y Mei Ling _**mintió el

_**¿Van a venir por lo de la fiesta cierto? Deberías estar contento, no todos los días las puedes ver, son tu familia y te deben hacer falta**_

**_- si vienen por lo de la fiesta para nombrar la líder del famoso Clan Aminaya, pobre clan va a quedar destrozado cuando se enteren lo mula que es su próxima líder, y ya veremos si se te hace tan bueno conocer a mi familia_** dijo el conociendo que sakura dejaría de preguntar por lo que tenia a penas la molestara

**_- yo que tratando de ser buena amiga, y mira como me pagas y para tu conocimiento, estoy plenamente capacitada para llevar a cuestas dicha responsabilidad…_** **_aunque tengo algo de miedo _**confeso

_**No te preocupes, no es tan difícil, yo se que te va a ir bien, a mi también me asusta tener que llevar sobre mi el destino de toda una familia, que tiene años de antigüedad y que además soy el encargado de continuar la descendencia del clan, es decir, encontrar una esposa y tener hijos** _dijo el algo fastidiado

**_- Bueno para ti no debe ser difícil encontrar esposa y casarte, a mi me toca buscar un esposo, que tenga unas cualidades impotentes, como manejo de artes marciales, que practique magia, tu sabes por eso de asegurar la descendencia _**

**_- Koishin es un buen candidato, cumple los requisitos_** le dolió mucho decir eso, por que el también cumplía los requisitos, pero ella no lo amaba a el.

A Sakura le molesto, que Shaoran dijera eso, por que para ella Koishin era una amigo, pero no era el dueño de su corazón y no era placentero escucharlo a él diciendo eso **_de pronto el sea el indicado y no me toque seguir esperando mucho_** dijo ella muy dolida

**_Por que dices eso, ¿acaso el no sabe lo que siente?_** Pregunto el

**_¿Siento de que?_** Pregunto Sakura confundida

**_Hace unos días me dijiste que estabas enamorada, no era de Koishin y si no es de el de quien_** pregunto el bastante molesto,

A Sakura le dio un extraño ataque do tos, era obvio había metido las patas hasta el fondo y ahora no sabia como arreglarla y conociendo a Shaoran iba a insistir hasta que supiera quien era y ella no estaba dispuesta a decírselo **_ pues, si estoy enamorada, pero eso no significa que quiera casarme _**mintió ella, algo… por que no especifico de quien estaba enamorada, y estaba rezando para que Shaoran no quisiera que se lo explicara

_**-Pues… solo me resta desearte que busques tu felicidad, oye Saku ¿si estuvieras enamorada de alguien y esa persona estuviera enamorada de otro, tu le dirías lo que sientes o lo callarías?**_

**- _la verdad en ese caso, no le diría nada y esperaría que esa persona sea feliz, si su felicidad no es conmigo entonces lo dejare ser feliz con otra por que de eso se trata el amor de darlo todo por esa persona, así no este a tu lado, uno no puede ser egoísta, ¿a que se debe tu pregunta, acaso estas enamorado y esa persona no te corresponde?_** Pregunto ella, algo molesta, lo único que no quería saber era de los problemas amorosos de el por que eso le afectaba mucho y le hacia muy difícil mantener su decisión

_**Si estoy enamorado, de la mejor chica es hermosa y aun no me lo creo, pero creo que ella no me ama, y solo quería pedirte un consejo** _dijo el _ así que si el amor no puede ser egoísta, pero es tan difícil_

**_Vaya y tu que decías que no ibas a enamorarte nunca, te dije que cuando encontraras la indicada, ibas a ser cursi _** dijo ella tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar _por que no conmigo_

_Como quisiera poder decírtelo, como me gustaría que supieras lo que siento, pero tienes toda la razón, no puedo ser egoísta. _Pensaba el castaño

**_Hoy no creo que pueda ir a el entrenamiento, tengo cosas que hacer en el concilio_** mintió Sakura, la verdad era que no quería ver a Shaoran, quería irse a otro lugar y no quería escucharlo otra vez hablar de las cosas lindas de su nuevo amor.

**_Yo tampoco poder hoy, no te preocupes_** el también mintió, la verdad era que le dolía estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos,

A la salida de la universidad se encontraron con Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes iban a abrazados,

**Chicos tenemos una gran noticia que darles, **dijo Tomoyo muy feliz

**Felicidades **dijeron los dos al tiempo, se miraron y rieron al menos una sonrisa triste,

**Y como saben que tienen que felicitarnos si no le hemos contado la razón** dijo ella algo suspicaz

**Parece que leyeran mentes **dijo Eriol algo misterioso

**No Eriol, lo que sucede es que ayer, Koishin y yo salimos a comer a la torre de Tokio y nos encontramos a Shaoran y Mikio, en el restaurante y decidimos cenar los 4 pero luego de un rato vimos una hermosa pareja, bailando y dándose besos, y sin que nos dijeran nada supusimos que habían declarado sus sentimientos y por eso los felicitamos** dijo Sakura algo turbada por lo dicho por Eriol, y además para explicarles por que sabían de su relación

_**Por poco y nos descubren, espera y leo los pensamientos de Eriol para saber si nos descubrieron o al menos sospecha** _comento Shaoran a Sakura telepáticamente

_**Al parecer esta perdido en los valles del amor, que lo dijo como broma** _comentó Shaoran a Sakura

**Y que piensan amigos, **pregunto Eriol, sacando a los castaños de sus pensamientos y conversaciones privadas

**Me alegra mucho por ti Eriol por que si Tomoyo no te aceptaba ibas a estar molestándome a mi por tu desgracia, ahí te lo dejo Daidojiu todo tuyo, así es perfecto lo voy a tener que aguantar menos tiempo cerca de mi **dijo Shaoran con sonrisa maliciosa

**Tu siempre me vas a tener cerca querido amiguito, por que siempre vas a necesitar de mi, o acaso me equivoco que en este mismo instante necesitas de mis servicios de amigo **dijo Eriol con una sonrisa burlona

**Si tu lo dices, buen amigo, pero creo que en este momento no estas en la capacidad de ayudar a nadie, tienes una mirada de borrego y estas en las nubes **dijo Shaoran desquitándose de Eriol

**Oye, eso no es cierto **algo sonrojado el y con una sonrisa, las chicas comenzaron a reír y de ahí cada uno partió a su casa.

El Clan Aminaya ha estado muy ocupado, preparando la reunión de líderes del concilio y una gran fiesta para presentar a Sakura y demostrar sus dotes mágicos y guerreros, todos los líderes de clanes habían viajado a Japón.

Sakura y Shaoran no se habían podido ver mucho esa semana por las diferentes ocupaciones que surgieron, verdaderas o inventadas por cada uno

**Tu crees que no se digan nada, por que la verdad yo me estoy cansando de guardar el secreto y a mi parecer ellos se han vuelto muy intuitivos o es un nuevo don, por que siempre se dan cuenta lo que tenemos en mente o cuando quisimos vengarnos sabían exactamente lo que íbamos a hacer **hablaba la amatista

**La verdad amor, es que a mi también me preocupa, que pasara cuando Arator intente atacar y ellos no hayan hablado y cada uno por defender al otro, no puedan impedirlo y termine destruyéndolos **dijo Eriol

**No digas eso, en algún momento se tendrán que decir la verdad y espero sea pronto, por que cada uno no puede aguantar mas con ese secreto, es algo que les pesa **dijo ella

**-Apostemos quien será el primero, yo apuesto por Shaoran, la pobre anda por el valle de la amargura y todo por lo que le dijo Sakura**

**- que le dijo Sakura a Li **pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

**- que en el amor uno no puede ser egoísta y si a quien uno ama no lo ama hay que dejarlo que encuentre su felicidad **dijo Eriol divertido con una risa burlona

- **No te burles Eriol, esto es serio si ellos no se dicen la verdad, no habrá manera de luchar contra Arator **dijo Tomoyo algo molesta por la actitud de su novio.

**No te preocupes, la ayuda ya viene en camino, directamente desde China hable con esa persona y le conté lo que sucedía, y yo creo que los tres podremos ayudar a resolver algo **dijo el con una sonrisa misteriosa

**Y quien si se puede saber, vendrá a ayudarnos **pregunto Tomoyo

**No seas curiosa, ya lo veras…**

Sakura, se dirigía a casa de Shaoran necesitaba hablar con el además que fue invitada a una cena de bienvenida de su familia, estaba algo nerviosa, Shaoran, la había invitado a comer con su mamá y sus hermanas y una de sus primas y un primo, también iba a estar Mikio, razón por la cual Sakura estaba algo molesta, y triste, no sabia como actuar frente a el y la chica, llevaba días escondiéndosele y tenia miedo de volver a verlos juntos se sentía muy dolida y sentía que le hacia un gran daño, ese día como la cena era formal llevaba una falda negra línea A, que era ajustada en la cadera y se iba abriendo terminando antes de las rodillas, una camisa blanca que se amarraba en la cintura y el cuello iba a hacia arriba sandalias negras y un pequeño bolso negro completaban su atuendo, al ver que iba a ser una reunión con los lideres del clan Li y no solo con su amigo, debía ir acorde a su cargo, muy elegante.

**Buenas noches. Señorita Sakura, se ve muy linda esta noche, siga por favor en la sala, la esperan** dijo Wei

**Buenas noches Wei, estoy algo nerviosa, hay algo de lo que me tengas que advertir antes de entrar a esa sala** pregunto Sakura

**Bueno… a decir verdad, debe tener cuidado con las hermanas del joven Shaoran, **dijo el recordando la actitud algo alocada de estas

**¿Por que? ¿Acaso son muy groseras o altaneras?** Pregunto la ojiverde algo alarmada

**No, no es eso, **dijo el vacilante

**Esta bien, iré **con un paso seguro entro a la sala, en esta se encontraban cuatro jóvenes muy lindas muy parecidas a Shaoran, supuso que eran sus hermanas, en un sillón en el centro del recinto, había una mujer mayor muy imponente con una mirada que demostraba sabiduría, sabía que era la madre de Shaoran la había visto en una fotografía pero al verla se sentía algo intimidada, al lado de ella en otro sillón estaba Shaoran quien la veía tenia una mirada triste, aun no entendía porque sintió una opresión en el pecho, al voltearse en un sofá se encontraban Mikio un joven parecido a Shaoran pero solo en la mirada, pudo sentir su aura mágica y había una joven que le sonreía de manera afectuosa, tenia un brillante cabello negro largo y unos bellos ojos rojos casi como el fuego, esta se levanto y se dirigió a ella

**Hola me presento soy Li Mei Ling prima de Shaoran **no termino de decir esto cuando las hermanas de Shaoran se levantaron de sus asientos y se abalanzaron hacia Sakura, cada una elogiaba algo de Sakura y la tenían ahogada

**Que linda **decía una de ellas

**Si preciosa, mira que linda le queda esa falda**

**Su cabello es precioso, **

**Ayyy, es hermosa**

Sakura no entendía mucho sabia que hablaban en chino y aunque ella estuviera tomando clases aun era difícil entenderlo, además estaba el hecho que todas la miraban con una sonrisa y hablaban entre ellas

**Por favor niñas no asusten a la señorita Kinomoto, debe estar perpleja por su actitud, además creo que no habla muy bien nuestro idioma razón por la cual no las entiende, hablen en japonés **dijo la señora con una tranquilidad en su voz

**Hola lo sentimos, no recordamos mucho el detalle que estamos en otro país, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sheifa, esta es mi hermana Futtie** la aludida asintió con la cabeza y le dio la mano a Sakura** ella es Fanmei y ella es Faren **las aludidas asintieron con una sonrisa

**Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Ieran Li es un placer conocerla y comprobar que sus dotes mágicos son fuertes **dijo la señora a lo que Sakura agradeció con una reverencia

**Bueno como te decía Kinomoto antes de que me interrumpieran soy Li Mei Ling prima de Shaoran y el es Li Kyosuke mi hermano** el joven se levanto y se acerco a sakura y le tendió su mano.

Sakura sonrió, en ese momento Wei entro a la sala **la cena esta servida** todos se acercaron al comedor y empezaron a charlar sobre magia, sobre cada cosa importante que se ejerciera sobre la vida de ellos, la cena, termino muy agradablemente, y se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala.

**Estuvo muy delicioso todo Wei, muchas gracias **habló la señora Li

**Bueno Kinomoto, cuéntanos sobre tu nuevo cargo, que te ha parecido** pregunto Mei Ling

**A decir verdad estoy abrumada, tengo que llevar encima mucha responsabilidad, pero a la vez es muy agradable** dijo ella

**Y que tal de amores imagino tienes algún novio** pregunto La niña de ojos rubí, Shaoran alzó la vista sacándolo esa pregunta de sus pensamientos, en la comida había estado ausente un gran rato, esta muy triste, cosa que su madre, su prima y sus hermanas notaron rápidamente, y también conocían la razón

**No, no tengo novio** contesto la ojiverde algo sonrojada

**Vaya, yo pensé que si, Shao me dijo que andabas con alguien**

**Mei Ling, no molestes a Sakura** dijo Shaoran

**Bueno en ese caso, espero nos veamos seguido, por cierto ¿conoces a la novia de Hiraguizawa? Pobrecita esa niña aguantarse semejante tonto **pregunto Mei

**Si Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, espero puedas conocerla pronto** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa** bueno tengo que despedirme muchas gracias señora Li por sus atenciones, tengo muchas cosas que preparar en estos días y mañana debo levantarme temprano ha sido un gusto conocerlos a todos**

**Es tan linda, espero tu también nos acompañes a la boda dentro de pronto va a ser preciosa **dijo Futtie

**Y como no si Mikio es preciosa se vera espectacular ahora será Mikio Li eso no es de todos los días **Habló Sheifa

_Cual boda, ohh Dios Shaoran se va a casar con Mikio, pero se ve tan triste, será que no es de ella quien esta enamorado hay Dios tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo_ **ha sido un placer, los estaré esperando en la recepción el viernes** dijo Sakura haciendo un gran uso de su aplomo para poder levantarse e irse sin soltar una sola lagrima, pero apenas estuvo en la seguridad de su habitación lloro toda la noche por culpa de ese amor que pensaba no era correspondido y que necesitaba por que sentía que si no se lo decía iba a explotar, se sentía muy triste y había tomado una decisión esa noche, **soy egoísta pero no puedo callarlo mas el viernes en la recepción le diré a Shaoran que estoy enamorada de el, me arriesgare a perder su amistad pero al menos voy a estar tranquila en mi conciencia**

**Hasta que por fin te decidiste, vaya y yo que pensé que tendría que usar magia para que cumplas ese loco sueño **hablaba Tomoyo quien aparecía en el sofá sentada con sus espectaculares alas de hada

**-Así que estabas escuchando, pero no es un sueño es algo que siento la necesidad de decir, estoy enamorada de el y ya no puedo soportar llevar este secreto a cuestas Tomoyo, Shaoran se va a casar con Mikio y tengo que decírselo antes de que lo haga**

**-Por que piensas acaso que el esta cometiendo un error o solo por que ya no puedes con tu conciencia**

**-La verdad no estoy segura, pero hoy al ver a Shaoran tenia la mirada más triste que he podido ver, me dolió mucho verlo así y si esta a las puertas de casarse no es así como se debe ver un futuro esposo**

**-Ayy querida Sakura, solo espero que no tardes mucho en decirle esas palabras**

El día de la recepción llegó, todos los líderes de los clanes se encontraba en ella, era un fiesta muy elegante y que había sido publicada en todos los periodos, por encontrarse en ellas hombres muy importante, Eriol llegó con su linda novia a decir verdad se veían muy bien juntos, Eriol iba en un traje negro de corte moderno con una corbata azul, Tomoyo para hacer juego con su novio llevaba un vestido azul, largo que terminaba en punta al vuelo, en escote en V el vestido era precioso, tomoyo llevaba el pelo recogido,

La familia Li, también apareció en la fiesta, todas las mujeres Li iban impecablemente vestidas, Kyosuke también iba impecablemente bien vestido en un traje oscuro que demostraba una elegancia y su atractivo iba del brazo de Mikio, Shaoran iba de ultimo, estos días estaba muy irascible, todos saben por que de su mal genio y de su tristeza, el problema es que nadie podía ayudarlo _ no lo soporto mas, hoy le diré a Sakura lo que siento por ella, quiero decirle que la amo y que no me importa que no me corresponda_Shaoran llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata vede, se veía muy bien había logrado peinarse para atrás y sus ojos aunque con una mirada triste brillaban bastante todas las mujeres de la fiesta voltearon a verlo, pero el como siempre despistado solo esperaba ver a una, quien no tardo mucho en aparecer a su vista Sakura, se acercaba lentamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía feliz solo por la mera razón que había tomado una decisión sobre sus sentimientos y esa noche se lo iba a decir _ como se ve de guapo shaoran con ese traje, hasta siento que me estoy ruborizando_ Sakura se acerco hasta la familia saludo a las hermanas Li y a la madre de Shaoran, también Mei Ling y a Kyosuke y Mikio_que raro, no entiendo, ella debería ir del brazo de Shaoran_

**Sakura, me encantaría que asistieras a mi boda con Kyosuke, será en un mes en China espero puedas asistir** dijo Mikio a Sakura esta quedo en shock _eso quiere decir que Shaoran y Mikio no son pareja, es por eso que shao me pregunto eso la vez pasada, y esta triste por que ella no conoce sus sentimientos, debes sentirte muy mal, yo entiendo por lo que estas pasando._

Shaoran siguió viendo a Sakura, nunca pensó que el día que se conocieron ella iba a ser la mujer que amaría, Sakura estaba preciosa esa noche llevaba un vestido verde satinado en strapple al lado izquierdo llevaba un prendedor de flor de cerezo símbolo de ser parte del clan Aminaya, el pelo lo llevaba recogido estilizadamente y estaba maquillada mas de lo normal, sus ojos se veían mas grandes y brillantes.

**Hola Shaoran, vaya luces muy guapo esta noche, quien lo creyera que algún día iba a verte bien vestido, esto solo pasa una vez en la vida** dijo ella divertida y para tratar de hacer sonreír a su amigo, se le rompía el corazón aun mas verlo triste

**Mira quien habla la reina de la elegancia, te ves muy bonita esta noche, pero aun así y todo abres tu bocota y lo dañas todo** dijo el sonriendo, la verdad para el Sakura estaba hermosa era la mas linda de le fiesta, pero no se sentía capaz de decírselo frente a todos, le daba pena por que aunque era un hombre seguro se sentía tímido en frente de ella

**Tu como siempre tan caballeroso, muchas gracias por el cumplido querido amigo** dijo ella _bueno al menos dijo que me veía bonita, no solo bien como la última vez_

**_Sakura, necesito hablar contigo en privado, te parece bien en 2 horas en el jardín, _**dijo el castaño telepáticamente

**_Claro, que si algún oscuro secreto que quieras contarme por que supongo que si no me lo dijiste en frente de todos es que temes a su reacción, vaya_** contesto Sakura con una sonrisa, pero muy asustada, ese era el momento para decirle a Shaoran sus sentimientos,

**Espero sigan disfrutando la velada, me disculpo **Sakura se retiro, la velada trascurrió muy normal excepto para dos castaños quienes se encontraban bastante nerviosos, pero disimularon muy bien, aunque tres miradas divertidas veían la situación **vaya no se podían perder la cara de alivio de Kinomoto cuando supo que Mikio se casaba con mi hermano y no con Shaoran, bueno y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer para unirlos? **Pregunto Mei Ling divertida

**Es complicado Mei, aunque no lo creas Sakura y Shaoran siempre han sido muy distraídos y aunque las cosas cambien, ellos ahora son muy perspicaces con todo lo de a su alrededor menos con lo que sienten, cada vez que intentamos vengarnos siempre encontraron la manera de descubrir lo que intentáramos, es extraño pareciera que pudieran leer la mente** dijo Eriol

**Como se te ocurre ese tipo de magia Shaoran no la controla** dijo la pelinegra

**Eso lo se, pero a veces es tan extraño **dijo Eriol

**Esta noche se ven nerviosos, por que creen que sea, **pregunto Tomoyo ** bueno se que Sakura intentara decirle a Li lo que siente por el esta noche, pero Shaoran por que esta nervioso**

**En serio ¿Sakura piensa hacer eso? **pregunto la niña de los ojos rubí **vaya parece que si son almas gemelas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento Shaoran viene decidido a decirle a Sakura todo esta noche** dijo riéndose

**Es probable que no tengamos que decir nada o hacerlo, si las cosas salen como ellos quieren ** dijo Eriol

Sakura ingreso al jardín levanto su vista y lo vio ahí mirando la luna, se veía tan triste, quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero detuvo su impulso, se acerco y se sentó en la banca que se encontraba ahí a la que Shaoran le daba la espalda, ya habían pasado mas de dos horas y aunque le fue difícil escabullirse ahí estaba buscando las palabras que la condujeran a soltar ese secreto que le pesaba.

**Soy toda oídos, cuéntale a tu mejor amiga, que es lo que te aqueja y veré si puedo ayudarte en algo, claro con una buena paga, siempre serán consejos de primera** bromeo ella, solo para esconder el nerviosismo de su voz y sonreír, Shaoran no volteo, no quería hacerlo ** ¿en serio eres mi mejor amiga?**

**Claro, bueno eso creo, tu que piensas** pregunto ella confundida por la pregunta de Shaoran

**Si es así, quiero que me prometas que después de decirte lo que te voy a decir no vas a dejar de ser mi amiga, por que es algo que no podré soportar** dijo el muy serio aun de espaldas

**Vaya, me estas asustando, te prometo que no dejare e ser tu amiga por ninguna razón**_ yo no quiero ser tu amiga yo quiero ser mas _pensaba la ojiverde

**Sakura perdóname** dijo el volteándose y viendo a Sakura con cara de suplica

**Por que debería perdonarte, acaso hiciste algo malo, por lo cual me tenga que molestar** pregunto ella nerviosa, de ver la expresión de Shaoran

**Recuerdas ese día que estábamos en clase y me dijiste que si uno estaba enamorado, de alguien quien no le correspondía no podía ser egoísta y tratar de retenerlo a nuestro lado, y a veces es mejor callar la verdad** dijo el

**Claro que lo recuerdo, **_perfectamente eso es lo que me hace sentirme culpable en este momento _**¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que te perdone, no estoy entendiendo nada** dijo ella bastante confundida y nerviosa

**Sucede Sakura, que encontré a la persona que es dueña de mi corazón pero esa persona esta enamorada de otro y no lo soporto, he tratado de escuchar tu consejo, pero en este momento ese secreto me esta matando y necesito decírselo por que si no voy a enloquecerme **dijo el bastante triste

**Lo entiendo Shaoran, entiendo lo que estas pasando, deberías decírselo, de una buena vez y liberarte, si no te acepta al menos quedara en tu conciencia que te atreviste y no te lo callaste** dijo ella muy triste tenia ganas de llorar, no se sentía capaz de decirle nada en ese momento a Shaoran, no soportaría ver su reacción

**Tienes razón, eso es lo que pensaba hacer de todos modos yo…**

**- espero tengas buena suerte, de pronto ella, si te quiera, permiso Shaoran suerte con Mikio, **dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa triste y levantándose de la banca con intenciones de salir de ese lugar

**De que hablas Sakura, yo no estoy hablando de Mikio, ella es casi como otra hermana para mí, no es de ella de quien estoy enamorado **dijo el confundido

**Si no es de ella, entonces de quien **dijo ella quien se levanto de la banca algo asustada, pero una mano fuerte le impidió seguir moviéndose **estoy enamorado de ti Sakura** dijo Shaoran quien se levanto de la banca y se acerco a Sakura, suavemente puso sus manos en su rostro acerco sus labios y la besó, fue un beso muy tierno, y demostrando todo lo que sentía por ella, pero en un momento lo interrumpió** lo siento, no quería decírtelo, espero puedas perdonarme y aun así me veas como tu amigo, **dijo esto Shaoran empezó a alejarse del lugar, la verdad no podía verla a la cara, Sakura estaba en shock, solo recordaba las palabras que Shaoran le había dicho y el beso, se sintió tan bien, no lo creía estaba pasmada, no se dio cuenta que shaoran se estaba alejando hasta que sintió una corriente de aire frío, se volteo

**Espera Shaoran** dijo ella quien en ese momento caminaba hacia el, estaba feliz sabia que el correspondía ese sentimiento y quería decirle que para ella el era la persona mas especial, pero una gran explosión detrás suyo la lanzo lejos, luego en una gran burbuja fue aprisionada y había perdido el conocimiento.

**Hola pequeño Li, mira lo que tengo conmigo** la voz pertenecía a Arator quien levanto con una inclinación de su mano a Sakura en la burbuja, Shaoran no daba crédito a lo que veía Sakura su Sakura en esa burbuja

**DEJALA IR ARATOR, YO PELEARE CONTIGO** grito el tratando de buscar la seguridad de la ojiverde

**OLVÍDALO PEQUEÑO LI, SI LA QUIERES GÁNATELA, JAJÁ JAJÁ **grito el

**No te perdonare si algo malo le pasa** dijo el muy molesto, su energía empezó a crecer

**Eso lo veremos **

**NOTAS DE LA ABURRIDA AUTORA**

Niñas estoy preocupada este capitulo me llevo mucho tiempo montarlo, o hacerlo en el mejor de los casos, mañana salgo de viaje, como les decía, pero el amor de mi vida al verme triste por no poder seguir el fic, me prometió llevar su portátil y de vez en cuando llevarme a un café Internet para subir los capítulos, que les cuento, bueno, este capitulo a ciencia cierta no me gusto para nada, por que me sentí vacía, no tenia inspiración alguna y como tengo tanto en mi cabecita no se me ocurre nada excitante , pero bueno los dejo a su arbitrio juzgarlo y decirme lo que se les antoje sobre el, me encante recibir sus RR y no me importa para nada que no sean muchos, me gusta mucho solo el hecho de subir mi historia y que otros la lean, eso significa que tuve el coraje de escribirla, por eso aunque no lo crean, no espero un RR y todos los que me han llegado son tan lindos que me hacen sentir muy bien MUCHAS GRACIAS

HASTA UNA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACION

BESOS

EYITA


	7. No Me Abandones Nunca

**CAPITULO 7: NO ME ABANDONES NUNCA**

Shaoran, adoptó una posición de pelea, su energía incremento y lo envolvió en una luz verde intensa y sus bellas alas plateadas salieron de su espalda, era una transformación diferente siempre su ropa cambiaba, su mirada lucía muy molesta, de esas que siempre lanzaba para intimidar a sus contrincantes, aquellas que alguna vez lanzo a Sakura y esta nunca le temió, el pensaba en ese momento en ella y la veía en esa esfera, y sabía lo que tenia que hacer, lo mas importante era ella y el estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida solo con verla sonreír otra vez, Arator se acercó a Shaoran y le lanzó algunas bolas de fuego, Shaoran utilizo, un hechizo y se multiplico, existían alrededor de 25 iguales a el

**No seas estupido Li con eso no me vas a asustar se cual de todos este eres tu** rió Arator dirigiéndose a uno de los shaorans que estaba a u espalda, arremetió contra el con sus espada, pero este era una ilusión que desapareció, el verdadero Shaoran apareció detrás de el y con su espada arremetió contra el, el espíritu, se volvió a iluminar , pero desapareció en ese momento, dejando a Shaoran confundido, sabía que no había vuelto a escapar lo sentía en ese lugar, entonces un presentimiento extraño determino que estaba detrás suyo, listo para atacarlo, Shaoran voló, y Arator, aunque sorprendido salio detrás de el, empezaron a combatir con sus espadas, era una pelea rápida, Eriol, Mei Ling, y Tomoyo así como una gran numero de personas corrieron al jardín al sentir la energía que se sentía, todos veían la pelea, ninguno podía participar, por dos razones, existía un campo mágico que detenía a otros magos y no los dejaba entrar y segundo se debía admitir que existía un nivel muy alto de magia que ninguno de los que estaba ahí podía llegar a tener, así que con resignación todos eran espectadores

**Eriol, tenemos que ayudar a Shaoran** decía Tomoyo muy alterada veía todo y no dudaba de entrar a ayudar, así no fuera de mucha ayuda

**No podemos Tomy, esta no es nuestra pelea** dijo el algo decepcionado, podía notar que el combate era muy fuerte y que alguno de los dos morirá

**Eriol al menos saquemos a Sakura de esa burbuja** dijo Mei Ling señalando a Sakura

**Es imposible entrar en este momento no ven que así se muy fuerte no poseo tanta magia, para romper esta barrera, Sakura parece como dormida, **dijo Eriol

**Tengo una idea, no podemos entrar a la barrera, pero si podemos entrar en los sueños de Sakura, de eso me encargo yo** dijo tomoyo

**Que quieres decir con eso de entrar a los sueños de Sakura, acaso eres síquica** pregunto Mei Ling

**No, soy algo mejor que eso** en ese momento Tomoyo empezó a brillar dentro de una burbuja violeta y salió de ella con su bello traje de Hada y sus bellas alas que la hacían ver hermosa

**Siempre que te veo, me parece que estas más hermosa** dijo Eriol con una mirada que expresaba todo lo que sentía por el hada

**Eres tu Tomoyo?** Preguntó Mei Ling algo confundida **no entiendo, que pasa acá **

**No te preocupes Mei, Eriol te lo explicara, yo tengo algo que hacer **tomoyo, concentro sus energías y se volvió una pequeña luz plateada que en el instante desapareció

Sakura, se encontraba desmayada por el golpe, además sentía que no podía despertar, era como si un hechizo se hubiese acaparado de su capacidad de conciencia, e intentaba de todos los medio salir, tenía algo muy importante que hacer y además sentía que Shaoran estaba en problemas, pero le era imposible despertar

**Sakura, Saku, donde estas, anda necesito verte ahora, por favor** gritaba el hada, volando por el sueño de Sakura, que se manifestaba en una habitación blanca y no existía nada de imaginación,

**Bonito sueño** dijo acercándose a Sakura, quien la miraba algo desesperada

**Tomy, no se como despertar, he intentado todo lo posible, he luchado, he recitado hechizos, pero nada a funcionado, ayúdame a salir** decía la ojiverde algo desesperada

**Al parecer no lo has intentado todo, por que no has salido de aquí, cuéntame le dijiste a Shaoran lo que sientes por el?** Preguntó Tomoyo, muy calmada, como si todo lo que ocurriera no fuera muy grave

**Tomoyo, por Dios, ahora no es tiempo de chismes, ahora necesito salir a y ayudar a acabar con Arator, Shaoran no podrá solo** dijo la castaña, irritada

**Pero lo está haciendo muy bien, ha demostrado un gran nivel de pelea, yo creo que tiene una oportunidad, el ya sabe por que tiene que luchar y eso lo ayuda a dar lo mejor de si, pero tu ¿porqué estas luchando? **Le preguntó tomoyo

**Por todos, me necesitan para salvarlos, me necesitan las personas, es mi responsabilidad** dijo Sakura convencidamente

**Sakura, es una buena respuesta, pero… ¿estas segura que es una responsabilidad? No te falto algo en tu respuesta cuando lo sepas yo misma te daré el camino para volver, por que así como vas no serás de mucha ayuda en esta pelea **habló el hada

**Siempre me molestó que me hablaras de ese modo en que lo sabías todo** dijo

**Hace mucho no usaba ese tono contigo, me he dado cuenta que te has vuelto muy perceptible a todo, a veces creo que me lees la mente** dijo Tomoyo

_No estas muy lejos de la realidad_pensó la castaña con una sonrisa

**No pude decirle, el me lo dijo, pero yo no alcance a contestarle nada, me quede como una idiota, cuando me beso** dijo Sakura

**Vaya ósea que Shaoran fue el primero en hablar, pobre estaba que se reventaba, a Eriol lo saco de su casa con un solo grito, estaba irascible **dijo Tomoyo

**Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?** Dijo Sakura

**¿Por que no se lo dijiste tú antes? **Dijo la amatista con una sonrisa pícara

**Es decir que todo esto se hubiese solucionado si yo se lo hubiese dicho desde un principio** dijo Sakura **antes no sentía nada por el, lo quería como una amigo, pero no con ese sentimiento que tengo atravesado en el pecho no lo entiendo**

**En serio, no lo sabes, bueno te lo voy a explicar, los humanos que poseen magia generalmente se unen con magos, por la magia, que se siente y envuelve su relación, los humanos que no poseen magia solo llegan a elevar sus poderes cuando se enamora, pero, la maldición de Sunyi, que determino el futuro de los Li y los Aminaya, especificó que un Li y un Aminaya deberían enamorarse y acabar con Arator, pero su amor no podía ser controlado por la magia, tenia que crecer solo sin esa chispa, y es por eso que no sentías nada por el y el nada por ti, hasta que se dieran cuenta, por eso cada vez que se tocaban algo extraño les pasaba, era como una prohibición sin conocer sus sentimientos**

**Por eso cuando Shaoran me dio la mano el día que entendí mis sentimientos hacia el no sentí ese extraño corrientazo **dijo la ojiverde **Tomoyo tengo que salir de aquí, ahora, Shaoran me necesita y si algo le pasa, no podré decirle lo que siento, Tomy por fa, ayúdame a salir, el es lo mas importante ahora si no estoy con el, no se que pueda pasar, no puedo dejar que algo malo le pase, sin el todo lo demás no me importa nada**

Por otro lado Shaoran, seguía luchando con Arator, sus energías iban disminuyendo, debía reconocer que sin Sakura no podría vencerlo, pero el iba a dar su vida, por que sabia que Sakura no podría ayudarlo no tenia el nivel de un elegido por que no lo amaba

**Ríndete Li, de todas maneras vas a morir** gritó Arator

Shaoran solo sonrió, estaba exhausto, pero no le iba a dar oportunidad a Arator para que lo supiera, siguieron luchando, ataques iban y venían, hechizos de un lado a otro, solo se veía un reflejo de los dos y las diferentes explosiones cuando un hechizo aparecía, en un momento Shaoran se descuido y un hechizo de hielo lo atacó sus alas fueron congeladas y el cayó al suelo, ante la mirada impotente de Eriol y de Mei Ling

**Shaoran levántate, no puedes dejarte vencer** gritaba Eriol algo inquieto intentando por todos los medios ir en su ayuda _Tomoyo apresúrate _pensaba Eriol

Shaoran como pudo se puso de pie, su energía aumento y rompió el hechizo de hielo liberando sus alas, pero Arator fue rápido y atacó por la espalda a Shaoran haciéndole una herida en el costado izquierdo (cerca de la fosa iliaca izquierda, mi profesor de medicina legal dice que uno debe especificar claramente donde se encuentran las heridas)

**Vas a morir Li, pobre, pensé que eras mas fuerte, este ataque va acompañado de un hechizo de inmovilización, no podrás salvarte del próximo golpe **dijo Arator con una sonrisa de superioridad Shaoran cayo de rodillas al suelo, no podía moverse y no encontraba como romper el hechizo _sakura te necesito _fue lo único que pensó en ese momento

**Shaoran, ahora es el momento de salir, Tomoyo, por favor ayúdame a salir, el me necesita, es mi pelea y solo yo puedo afrontarla con el al lado, Tomoyo, por favor, **dijo Sakura algo asustada, sentía lo mismo que la vez anterior Shaoran la necesitaba y eso era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa

**Lo has entendido, en el amor hay veces que se debe elegir solo a la persona amada, no a todos, solo en pocas ocasiones debemos ser egoístas con nuestros sentimientos **dijo la hada **ahora solo es cuestión de que concentres tus energías hacia lo que deseas, **

**Eso era todo, por que no lo dijiste en el comienzo **dijo Sakura

**Por que no lo hiciste desde un comienzo** dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

Sakura concentró su energía y de un momento todo se envolvió en una luz blanca casi cegante, afuera en la realidad todos vieron como la burbuja de Sakura se iluminaba y estallaba dando paso a Sakura, con sus hermosas alas, blancas, era un ángel, al menos Shaoran así la vio

Sakura camino muy despacio y se acerco al castaño quien no podía moverse, pero tampoco podía pensar en su situación esa era Sakura, entonces ella también…

**¿Sabes una cosa? Ya me estoy cansando de sanar todas tus heridas ** dijo Sakura una vez al lado de Shaoran con una linda sonrisa, alzo un escudo para protegerse mientras lo sanaba, levanto sus manos por la espalda de Shaoran una luz dorada y blanca sobre las manos que se encontraban extendidas por la herida de shaoran apareció cerrándola y sin dejar cicatriz

**Ahora por favor, puedes levantarte y seguir peleando, no creerás que lo voy a hacer por ti** dijo Sakura para picarlo

**¿Por que no me lo dijiste? **Preguntó Shaoran algo confundido **lo acabas de descubrir ¿cierto? ** Dijo el

**Al contrario lo supe mucho antes, pero, tenía miedo de decírtelo, no quería perder tu amistad, por eso no me arriesgue, eres mas valiente que yo** dijo Sakura algo triste** lo siento**

**No tienes porque, pero me hubiese gustado saberlo, así no hubiese estado tan confundido** dijo el con una sonrisa

**Bueno es hora de terminar con ese sujeto, eso me lleva a otra pregunta, que puedes hacer, por que curar no esta entre tus poderes** **¿yo puedo curar a las personas, pero tu que puedes hacer? **pregunto Sakura

**Ya lo veras** dijo shaoran con una sonrisa, es mejor que lo veas ahora por que aquí viene Arator ** estas lista**

**Ahora mas que nunca ** dijo ella con una sonrisa, tomada de la mano de el

**Vaya quien lo diría, la señorita Aminaya, por fin despertó, que desafortunado eres Li, sin ella ya no tendrías que sufrir mas** dijo Arator

**Deberías guardar silencio, esta vez no seré yo solo contra ti, esta vez seremos los dos** dijo Shaoran

**Lo siento esta vez no será así, **Arator, recito un hechizo silencioso, su poder incrementó y se produjo una gran explosión, Shaoran y Sakura, no se esperaban ese ataque, Shaoran, protegió a Sakura con su cuerpo y fueron arrojados muy lejos, Arator había desaparecido y los elegidos habían perdido el conocimiento.

Han pasado 3 días desde el ataque de Arator, Shaoran ha sido el más afectado, ha estado inconsciente y todos están muy preocupados por la salud del castaño

**Anda, Sakura, ve a casa, descansa un poco, Shaoran va a estar bien** dijo Eriol tratando de convencer a Sakura para que descansara, por que desde que lo sucedido ella no se había separado de su lado, se sentía culpable, por que el se había interpuesto en la mitad protegiéndola a ella y agotó sus fuerzas, por eso no reaccionaba

**Es solo que no pude hacer nada por el, me pareció estupido y solo estoy esperando que despierte para darle un buen sermón **dijo Sakura, intentando no demostrar el miedo que sentía si Shaoran no reaccionaba, ella era capaz de curar heridas pero no cuando la persona consumía su máximo de energía _despierta pronto por favor_

**Despertará pronto y ahí si veremos el "sermón" que vas a darle ** dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

**Exacto, por eso voy a esperar aquí sentada a que despierte** dijo ella

**Pobre Shaoran, no quisiera estar en su lugar cuando despierte** dijo un Eriol resignado con una imperceptible sonrisa, **y yo que pensé que el era de temer y ya vemos a quien es la que lleva los pantalones en esta relación**

**Cual relación Shaoran y yo…**_aun no somos nada o si?_**Bueno eso lo decidiremos cuando despierte, y espero que sea pronto, por que sino me busco otro** esto lo dijo mas para Shaoran que para Eriol ** quien quita y sean los celos lo que lo despierten ** dijo Sakura a Eriol

**Pues si eso es cierto no debe tardar en despertar** dijo con una sonrisa aun mayor

**Disculpen deben retirarse vamos a examinar al paciente** dijo una enfermera

**Vamos Saku con Mei y Tommy, comes algo y descansas de ver como una tonta a Shaoran** dijo Eriol

**Yo no estaba viendo como una tonta a Shaoran** dijo Sakura con un sonrojo

**Oh claro que si, espera cuando despierte y se lo cuento** decía Eriol con una carcajada

**Huyy Eriol, espero no se te ocurra por que sino** dijo Sakura en ese momento Eriol cayo en el suelo con un balde de agua en su cabeza

**Vaya, es mejor no molestarte de a mucho, si solo era una broma como crees que yo iba a hacerte quedar en ridículo en frente de "tu amado Shaoran" **dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, caminando se alejaron y entraron a la cafetería donde se encontraban las otras dos chicas

**¿Y bien que fue lo que te paso esta vez? **Pregunto Tomoyo a su novio al verlo todo mojado

**El huracán Sakura, paso por encima mío, ya no se deja hacer una pequeña broma ** dijo el ojiaazul

**Esas no son pequeñas bromas, pueden llegas a ser grandes humillaciones **dijo Sakura algo picada

**SEÑORITA KINOMOTO! HA DESPERTADO PRONTO VENGA, EL JOVEN LI DESPERTÓ** gritaba un ayudante de enfermería que estaba en el momento en el que el despertó, Sakura al escucharlo, se levanto corriendo hasta la habitación done había estado Shaoran desde el momento en que estuvo inconsciente, al entrar, vio su rostro su mirada se notaba algo confundida, de pronto era el no entender que había pasado

**Hola, como te sientes** preguntó Sakura

**Supongo que bien, oye quien eres tu?** Pregunto el castaño, el silencio se hizo incomodo, todos voltearon a ver a Sakura, que miraba a el castaño con una expresión sombría

**No te acuerdas de Sakura Shaoran?** Pregunto Eriol, **espero te acuerdes de mi tu mejor amigo de toda la vida**

**No de ti tampoco me acuerdo, quienes son todos ustedes** pregunto el castaño

**Hola Li, nosotros somos tus amigos, Eriol, Sakura, tu prima Mei Ling** **y yo soy Tomoyo** dijo la amatista, al ver que Sakura no hablaba

**Lo siento no recuerdo a ninguno de ustedes** dijo el castaño

**Bueno Saku, es mejor que salgamos y vayamos a buscar al medico, espéranos acá** dijo Eriol sacando de la habitación a Tomoyo y Mei Ling, Sakura solo miraba a Shaoran, con sus ojos entrecerrados, se acercó lentamente hacia el, muy despacio, tanto que Shaoran se sorprendió al sentir como sakura le daba un buen pellizco

**Auchh, y ¿eso por que fue?** Pregunto el castaño

**Deja de decir mentiras todos estaban muy preocupados por ti y tu diciéndoles que no los recuerdas, además desde cuando tu eres bromista** pregunto Sakura

**Bueno, yo pensé que ibas a hacerme recordar a punto de besos, pero no de pellizcos** dijo el castaño con una sonrisa** vaya te ves horrible**, **deberías no se irte a bañar y cambiar por que eso es lo que yo voy a hacer ahora, tengo unos asuntos urgentes que arreglar** dijo Shaoran levantándose de la cama

**Vaya y yo que pese que ibas a despertarte y decirme que era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, es mejor no esperar nada de nadie, pero mientras tanto tu te acuestas y esperas que venga el medico** hablaba y con la mano empujaba a Shaoran de nuevo a la cama** me voy a ver si consigo a alguien que me diga que no importa mi aspecto me ama tal cual soy y mas si he pasado las ultimas dos noches sentada en una horrible silla** dijo bastante divertida** adiós** se acerco y le dio un tierno beso a Shaoran en la boca.

**Espera, hacen falta mas de esos, para que termine de recuperar mi memoria** dijo el castaño sonriendo

**Que lastima hubieses recibido más si no estuvieras de chistosito, ahora busca a tu enfermera y que te de besos ella, y no es por maldad pero espero no te asustes al verla** dijo todo esto con una sonrisa desde la puerta y salio, pero no duro ni un minuto y volvió, dándole un apasionado beso a Shaoran ** no soy tan mala de corazón para dejarte sin memoria** dijo ella

**Menos mal ya me iba preocupando, estas conciente que tenemos que ponerle un nombre a esto, por que la verdad me estoy sintiendo violado** dijo el castaño en burla

**Vaya, eres el primero que toma un beso mió como si fuera acoso** dijo la ojiverde

**Pues, para que veas yo tengo principios y dignidad y no voy a dejar que juegues conmigo** dijo con aires de remilgado** oye! ¿Cómo así que soy el primero que te dijo eso? ¿Acaso cuantos te han besado?** Preguntaba el castaño ahora con aires de ofendido

**Descansa, te contare luego todo lo que quieras oír, desde mi primer novio hasta el numero 80** dijo ella

**¿80? Y yo que pensé que con mis 60 novias eran muchas** dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

**Esa no te la crees ni tu, si eres un ñoño, ni siquiera sales a divertirte, escasamente has tenido 3 novias en toda tu vida y eso sin contar a la mas linda de todas es decir yo, por que espero que ese sea el nombre que vayamos a ponerle a esto** dijo ella señalando con el dedo a el y a ella

**Vaya tu si que eres una romántica, te falta apasionarte, yo que pensaba llevarte flores chocolates, invitarte a bailar a comer y luego bajo la luz de la luna pedirte de la manera mas cortes que seas mi novia, pero tu como siempre arruinas los momentos** dijo el divertido

**Ve, que te dije, que cuando encontraras a la persona adecuada ibas a ser un cursi sin remedio, Dios que patético** dijo la castaña

**Solo por ti, nunca lo olvides** dijo el entre divertido y serio, dándole a entender que era lo mas importante

**Bueno ahora descansa, ya tendrás tiempo de pedírmelo correctamente, no creas que de esta te escapas, solo hay que tener cuidado por que hay cuatro personas que están al acecho de algo que pase entre tu y yo, 2 por una venganza tardía y otros dos por simple curiosidad** dijo ella

**Si lo note, que este en cama no significa que no pueda leer la mente** dijo el

**Ahh eso me parece bien, que no olvides lo aprendido, en ese caso, te dejo, por ahí vienen nuestros "amigos" si quieres puedes seguir haciéndoles creer que no los recuerdas** dijo ella ** ahora si adiós, nos vemos al rato**

**Perdón al rato, eres mi novia, feita y todo me debes un ultimo beso antes de irte** dijo el con aires de señor

**Oye! Tus ratos románticos no demoran mucho sabes, a una mujer no le puedes decir fea** dijo ella haciendo gala de un falso aire de dignidad

**No me importa de aquí no sales hasta que me des un beso** dijo el

**Eres un caprichoso y arrogante novio, no se como voy a soportarte** dijo ella avanzando hacia el y dándole un dulce beso** ahora estarás contento cierto** dijo ella

**Si, se puede decir que si** dijo el

**Eso espero, adiós, voy a irme a embellecer_ no te lo puede decir hace tras días y se que no es el momento más romántico, pero tengo que hacerlo te amo, nunca lo olvides Shao_**dijo ella mentalmente como solo ellos podían comunicarse

**Ahora si te veo mas linda** dijo el con una bella sonrisa ** yo también Sakura, _ yo también te amo_**

**Notas de la apenada autora**

Una serie de eventos, extraños se arremolinaron sobre mi vida y no pude subir este capitulo a tiempo, lo primero mi novio me echó, como perro callejero snifff, razón por la cual no pude sacar el capitulo de su portátil, y tampoco lo pude terminar quien en el despecho mas horrible quiere escribir sobre amor, lo segundo tan de malas me fracture el brazo izquierdo bajando las escaleras de mi casa y escribir con un solo brazo y despechado es complicado, pero me di un tiempo y traigo este capitulo que me costo un mes completo volverlo a hacer, el próximo capitulo, va a ser mas romántico y menos Light, aunque a mi me gusta esa extraña forma que tienen de comunicarse esta pareja.

Un beso a mis lectoras espero les guste este capitulo que lo hice con mucho cariño

EYITA


End file.
